Coeurs d'ombre et de lumière
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Jaden et ses amis débutent une nouvelle année à la Duel Académie. Une année somme toute enfin tout à fait normal ou presque… Car le passé de Jaden ne va pas se faire prier pour refaire surface... Futur Yaoi alors vous êtes prévenus, homophobes passez votre chemin !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi hormis les nouveaux personnages qui vont arriver au fil de l'histoire !

Petit mot de l'auteure : JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR ... /SBAF/ _*gicle à plusieurs mètres et se fracasse dans un mur*_ Je vais bien ! Me voici donc de retour avec une fiction sur GX qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et j'ai donc décidée de vous la soumettre en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous embête un peu pour les mondanités. A savoir, il y aura du Yaoi dans cette fiction donc, les homophobes sont priés de quitter cette histoire tout comme ceux qui n'aiment pas les personnages inventés qui rappliqueront dedans ! Je tiens aussi à signaler que les noms des personnages seront ceux de la version française car j'ai mieux réussi à les mémoriser que ceux de la version originale ! Merci de votre compréhension ! Les autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que mon chapitre et mon histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Résumé : Jaden et ses amis débutent une nouvelle année à la Duel Académie. Une année somme toute enfin tout à fait normal ou presque… Car le passé de Jaden ne va pas se faire prier pour refaire surface.

Genre(s) : Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort et Humour

Couple(s) : Jaden x Jesse

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- flash-back et rêves en **gras**

\- chansons en **_gras italique_**

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-1**

\- Hé merde !

La jeune femme vira de bord afin d'esquiver les harpons que ses poursuivants lançaient sur son ski nautique. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir ! Pas après avoir enfin retrouvé sa liberté après six longues années d'emprisonnement. L'aube était encore loin contrairement à sa destination et elle accéléra un bon coup, un doux visage familier à l'esprit. Comme elle avait hâte de le revoir après tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre. Il devait avoir bien grandit… Cet adorable adolescent aux yeux brillants d'innocence et de candeur.

\- J'arrive, petit frère !

 ** _OoOoO_**

Jaden quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Durant l'été, le bâtiment avait été refait de fond en comble sous l'impulsion de Chad et Aster. Si ces deux-là nieraient jusqu'aux bouts l'avoir aussi bien fait pour leur propre bien-être que pour celui de leurs amis les plus porches, ce n'était pas le cas du brun. Il avait même participé aux travaux dans le plus grand secret. Financièrement parlant, évidemment. Personne n'avait jamais su qu'il n'était pas si pauvre que ça. C'était le contraire même. Mais le jeune homme de bientôt 21 ans préférait taire ses origines bourgeoises. Elles avaient toujours été un poids et ce, depuis sa naissance. Il soupira en remettant sa veste écarlate sur ses épaules et en descendant les escaliers. Une seule personne de son sang lui manquait cependant cruellement. Un seul souvenir lui restait d'elle.

Assit sur un rocher sur la plage en contrebas du dortoir depuis plusieurs minutes dont il avait perdu le compte, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche intérieure une simple photographie assez ancienne. De plus de dix ans exactement. Sur le papier glacé figuraient deux êtres souriants, rayonnants d'un bonheur qui n'avait été qu'éphémère au sein de la famille Sanada. Une famille aussi cruelle qu'intéressée. A l'image des frères aînés de Chad. En pire, évidemment. Un petit garçon lui ressemblant d'environ dix ans tenu entre les bras d'une superbe jeune fille de trois ans son aînée. Ils se ressemblaient un peu. Un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, des mèches brunes et une préférence visible pour la couleur rouge. Celle qui le tenait dans ses bras fins était sa grande sœur. Trois ans avant qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée par ces immondes individus qui se faisaient appeler leurs parents.

La jeune fille avait les longues mèches noires de sa mère bien que parsemées de mèches aussi brunes que les siennes. Ses yeux en amande semblaient sortis des mers les plus belles et les plus bleues de la planète. Son visage dont les traits étaient aussi fins que ceux d'une déesse grecque la rendaient aussi radieuse qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Sa grande sœur. L'une des seules femmes de sa vie avec sa gouvernante qui l'avait élevé durant quelques années. Après six longues années sans se voir, le jeune homme se demandait bien comment elle était devenue. Sans doute encore plus belle qu'avant… Il sourit en y pensant. Jamais il n'avait trouvé sa mère belle. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas envers sa grande sœur. Pour lui, elle était la plus belle de toutes les femmes sur Terre et au-delà ! Quand il y repensait. Sa génitrice et sa sœur n'avait rien en commun. Ou si peu de choses de son point de vue. Hormis leurs codes génétiques proches et quelques ressemblances physiques, elles étaient diamétralement opposées niveau caractère et personnalité. Et heureusement d'ailleurs !

\- Petit frère…

Le jeune homme se figea, releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix si familière et en lâcha la photo qu'il tenait à la main. Elle était là, devant lui. Un doux sourire sur ses lèvres rosées et un regard toujours aussi doux posé sur lui. Sans attendre, il se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras de cette femme qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Grande sœur ! Enfin, tu es là.

Des larmes de joie perlèrent aux yeux de nos deux héros alors que leurs bras serraient l'autre. Jaden enfouit son visage dans le cou nu de la jeune femme et s'imprégna entièrement de son doux parfum de lys et de brise marine. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'exprime, la voix enrouée par ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Je suis rentrée, Jaden.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Des plus beaux serments_**

 ** _Renaissent les sentiments profonds_**

 ** _Avant d'aimer ou séparer_**

 ** _Nos âmes étaient-elles destinées ?_**

 ** _Je rêve de suspendre le temps_**

 ** _Que la vie arrête son cours_**

 ** _Je voudrais retrouver l'instant d'amour_**

 ** _Où nous étions toi et moi_**

 ** _Et mille papillons dansaient autour de nous_**

 ** _Ce papillon blottit dans son cocon_**

 ** _Au chaud gardes-moi au fond de tes bras_**

 ** _Je veux juste que tout s'arrête là._**

 ** _Je rêve de suspendre le temps_**

 ** _Que nos vies s'unissent pour toujours_**

 ** _Je voudrais retrouver l'instant d'amour_**

 ** _Où nous étions toi et moi_**

 ** _Et mille papillons dansaient autour de nous._**

 ** _Nous avons su arrêter le temps_**

 ** _Et nos vies s'unissent pour toujours_**

 ** _Nous avons immortalisé l'amour_**

 ** _Et nous serons toi et moi_**

 ** _De simples papillons qui dansent autour de vous._**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil devant son clavier*_ Alors ? Des avis ?

Jaden : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Question : pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous d'y passer ?

Jesse : Sans doute parce qu'on est les seuls sur lesquels elle n'avait pas encore écrit de fiction...

Moi : _*lève un pouce*_ Exactement, Jes' !

Chad : _*croise les bras*_ Autrement dit, on passe à la casserole version Tsuki ?

Zen : _*soupire*_ J'en ai bien l'impression et en plus, c'est une yaoiste...

Alexia : _*sautille dans tous les sens et saute sur l'auteure*_ COPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Moi : _*dans le même état qu'elle*_ OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIS !

Jaden et les autres rouges : _*frissons d'horreur*_ On est mal...

Bastien : _*lit le chapitre*_ Des retrouvailles mignonnes entre un frère et une sœur... Tu deviens sentimentale, Tsuki ?!

Moi : _*toute fière*_ Ouaip ! Mais ne vous y habituez pas, les gars !

Tous les persos : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Evidemment...

Crowler : _*toussote*_ A moi, le mot de la fin, si vous souhaitez lire la suite de nos aventures, laissez des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Comme on dit "une fois mais pas deux" xD voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec ce second chapitre bien ficelé ! Avec les réactions des amis de Jaden face à la frangine de ce dernier et ça promet ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Coin des réponses aux reviews :

rage15 : J'avoue, ils sont dans la merde xD d'autres couples ? Y a des chances que j'en fasse oui. Ce qui me fait penser : tu feras du Atem x Yûgi et du SetoxJono dans la tienne ? _*yeux de chibi trop chou*_ Bref, je te donne (HHOOUUUUU ! JE TE DOOOOONE xD) le second chapitre de cette fiction et j'espère qu'il te plaira comme le premier !

Dracodemon : Mystère total ? Ca me fait penser à la réplique de Riki, le héros de la série B-Daman xD (moi et mes références !) Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

FrenchYaoiste : Merci beaucoup, contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et voici le deuxième ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-2**

\- HEIN ?! TA SŒUR AINEE ?!

\- Ah ah ah ! Hé oui ! Les amis, je vous présente Eden, ma grande sœur !

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Sourit la jeune femme en faisant un petit signe de la main devant les têtes d'ahuris des compagnons de duels de son cadet.

Petit retour en arrière, après leurs retrouvailles sur la plage tard la veille, nos deux héros étaient remontés dans la chambre du brun et avaient tous deux dormis dans le lit de celui-ci comme dans leur enfance. Bien sûr quand Syrus était venu réveiller son meilleur ami pour le petit-déjeuner… Un hurlement de surprise avait fait rappliquer tout le reste de la bande dans la chambre de leur leader. Celui-ci s'était réveillé à la va-vite et avait fait les présentations sous le regard amusé de sa sœur aînée. Ils étaient donc toujours dans le lit du plus jeune, assis et entourés par les amis de ce dernier qui ne se remettaient que difficilement du choc.

\- Aller les gars, on va pas en faire tout un plat quand même !

\- Attends. Je te rappel que tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais une sœur. En réalité tout ce qu'on connait de toi, c'est le temps que l'on a passé à tes côtés, ici. Déclara Zen qui avait repris le poste de Banner en tant que responsable de dortoir et professeur.

\- Mon frère marque un point, Jaden.

Le sourire du brun se fana et il baissa la tête. Remarquant la baisse de moral de son cadet, Eden posa une main fraiche sur l'un des poings serrés du brun qui se détendit instantanément au touché familier.

\- Ecoutez. Eden inspira avant de prendre la parole. Mon frère ne vous a jamais rien dit tout simplement parce que cela ne vaut absolument pas le coup de parler de notre famille. A vrai dire, lui comme moi, préférons les oublier. Nos parents compris.

Le venin que la jeune femme mit dans la prononciation du mot « parent » fit hausser un sourcil à plusieurs amis du rouge. Mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires. Surtout au vu de la tête que leur ami faisait. Finalement, sentant que l'ambiance devenait franchement désagréable, Jesse relança les hostilités en proposant d'aller manger. Tous acceptèrent et se rendirent au réfectoire ans la joie et la bonne humeur, laissant le duo se lever et se préparer tranquillement en attendant.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Tu ne leur as vraiment rien dit sur toi, 'Den ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ne serait-ce que la pitié dans leurs yeux. Je préfère passer pour l'idiot de service qui a du talent en duels plutôt qu'autre chose…

Eden soupira. En un sens, elle le comprenait très bien. Mais cela lui faisait aussi de la peine de voir que son adorable petit frère dissimulait sa véritable personnalité sous le masque d'un clown. Evidemment, elle savait très bien ce qui était arrivé durant toutes ces années où ils avaient été séparés. Jamais ils n'avaient cessés de communiquer. Et le retour de l'Ultime Souverain avait foutu un grand coup au moral de son frère adoré. Elle avait dû travailler d'arrache pieds pour le préserver de l'enfer de la dépression. Un enfer qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir arpenter durant 5 années de son mariage. La dernière ayant été consacrée à la procédure de divorce qu'elle et son époux avaient monté dans le dos de ses parents à elle. Pas qu'ils s'étaient détestés mais hormis du respect, rien ne les avaient liés, elle et son mari. Sauf l'amour du Duel de Monstres. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose.

Laissant son frère se changer tranquillement, Eden se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour prendre une petite douche et se rhabiller convenablement. Bien sûr, cela ne la gêna absolument pas que son cadet la voit sans vêtements. Ils étaient de la même famille mais par respect, même lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'eau couler, le jeune homme n'entra dans la salle d'eau que lorsque sa sœur lui donna le feu vert. Tout en se brossant les dents, le Slifer put admirer sa sœur à loisir, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire la veille compte tenu du fait qu'il faisait nuit. Elle était bien plus belle qu'avant. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses reins et ses yeux étaient affinés tout comme les autres traits de son visage. Ils avaient gagnés en maturité et en finesse. Quant au reste de la silhouette de la jeune femme, le jeune homme préféra ne pas y penser mais il se fit pour commentaire que sa frangine devait avoir une foule de prétendants à ses pieds surtout avec son récent statu de femme divorcée. L'année promettait d'être amusante si elle restait avec eux. Eden avait également troquée son ancienne robe d'été d'un bleu légèrement délavé pour un jean couleur nuit dessinant ses jambes à la perfection, un débardeur écarlate comme sa veste à lui et un simple gilet noir avec des bottines à talons assorties.

 _\- Vraiment très belle._ Il cracha dans l'évier et se rinça la bouche. Mais dis frangine, comment t'es arrivée ici ?

\- Hum ? Elle répondit tout en se brossant les cheveux sans quitter son reflet des yeux, un sourire innocent assez douteux aux lèvres. Après mon divorce, nos parents ont essayés de me ramener de force au manoir familial mais j'ai chipé un ski nautique à mon ex et j'ai sautée de l'hélicoptère pour venir jusqu'ici !

 _\- Et elle me sort ça comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il fait ! Pas ma sœur pour rien !_

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Je pars vers de nouveaux pays_**

 ** _Où le ciel est bleu, dites que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie_**

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais_**

 ** _Le soleil est mon guide et moi je m'en vais_**

 ** _Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire_**

 ** _Car il n'y a rien de mieux que de se revoir_**

 ** _Peu importe ce qui nous sépare_**

 ** _Vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires_**

 ** _Oh ça me fait chaud au cœur_**

 ** _Alors dites-leur que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Je pars vers de nouveaux amis_**

 ** _Et dormir sous les étoiles c'est mon idéal_**

 ** _Sous la lune qui protège mes nuits_**

 ** _Ni la neige ni la pluie chang'ront ma vie_**

 ** _Le soleil se lèvera c'est écrit_**

 ** _Le vent qui frotte mon visage réchauffe mon cœur_**

 ** _Je pars vers un avenir meilleur_**

 ** _C'est vrai je m'en vais (x5)_**

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Je suis impatient d'arriver_**

 ** _Et le ciel toujours bleu_**

 ** _Dites que je m'en vais_**

 ** _J'ai du bon temps à partager_**

 ** _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_**

 ** _Je suis impatient de rentrer_**

 ** _Sous le soleil qui descend_**

 ** _Oui je m'en vais_**

 ** _C'est le bonheur à partager_**

 ** _Oui je m'en vais_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Chad : _*finit le chapitre*_ Elle va nous sortir toutes les chansons Disney ou quoi ?!

Syrus : _*de même*_ Y a que ça qui te choque, franchement ?!

Aster : _*hoche la tête*_ Un clone de Jaden en féminin. On est pas sortis de l'Académie, les gars.

Moi : _*se marre*_ Hi hi ! Mais d'où tu sors ce jeu de mots pourris ?!

Aster : C'est toi l'auteure je te rappel...

Jaden : _*pouffe*_ Aster et son franc parler xD

Jesse : _*soupire*_ En attendant, on ne sait toujours pas ce que ta frangine vient foutre à l'Académie...

Moi : _*mode suspens activé*_ Ah ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre mes biquets !

Tous sauf l'auteure qui se marre de son côté : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Mais quelle est barge, celle-là...

Banner : _*toujours en mode fantôme*_ Vu que l'auteure se bidonne de son côté, je me dévoue pour le mot de la fin ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour avoir la suite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et comme on dit "jamais deux sans trois" voici donc le troisième épisode de cette fanfiction complètement à l'ouest xD Je te dédie ce chapitre ma **Tsubasa Sora** vu que la chanson, c'était ton idée ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Toutefois, je vous averti _*ricane comme une folle dingue en mangeant ses kit kat et ses tagadas_ * Préparez-vous à une révélation de taille ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture à vous, les amis !

* * *

Coin des réponses aux reviews :

rage15 : ET TOC LES GARS xD Comment tu les as cassé, je kiff ! _*se marre en tirant dans tous les sens avec sa mitrailleuse*_ Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes commentaires, chère lectrice fidèle alors j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te conquerra aussi ^^ autant que j'ai eue plaisir à l'écrire en tous les cas, même s'il est un peu plus court que les deux précédents.

Dracodemon : J'avoue qu'Aster marque un point xD mais là ça va être pire et c'est pas près de s'arrêter crois-moi ! Bref, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'ose espérer que mon troisième chapitre te plaira ^^

Tsubasa Sora : MA DOOUUUCE ! _*gros câlin*_ Tu me maudis ?! Mais oui, je te crois ! Moi aussi, je t'adore et je compte bien te faire baver encore plus avec ton fameux couple favoris : Jaden x Jesse ! _*la voit se faire assommer*_ Roh ! Vous abusez les mecs, la pauvre _*sourire en coin qui montre parfaitement ce qu'elle pense*_ Avec ce que je t'ai réservé dans ce chapitre, je suis sure que tu vas encore hurler en lisant xD bonne lecture ma chérie !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-3**

Jaden et Eden se tenaient devant Sheppard. Celui-ci s'était également remit du premier choc qui était de découvrir que le brun avait une sœur aînée. Mais aussi d'un autre choc qui était la présence du propriétaire de l'Académie ainsi que l'ex-mari de la dite jeune femme. En la personne de Seto Kaiba, lui-même. Bizarrement, seul Jaden n'était pas surpris par la présence de ce dernier. Après tout, ils se connaissaient par sa famille. Le jeune homme que Sheppard avait face à lui aux côtés d'Eden, le surprenait. Où était passé le Jaden surexcité qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée à l'Académie plus de trois ans plus tôt ?! Il semblait avoir complètement disparu au profit d'un jeune homme bien plus mature et sérieux. Le directeur de l'Académie eut l'impression, durant quelques secondes, d'entrevoir la silhouette de l'Ultime Souverain au travers de la posture du jeune homme aux yeux noisette dont les reflets dorés apparaissaient parfois.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Seto ? Demanda Eden en se plaçant devant son cadet, protectrice.

Le possesseur des trois Dragons Blancs eut un sourire que tous qualifièrent d'étrangement doux. Surtout quand on connaissait le personnage.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu allais venir te réfugier ici, Eden. Où pouvais-tu aller outre que vers ton petit frère dont tu attendais les mails avec une grande impatience ainsi qu'une joie totalement enfantine.

Eden sourit légèrement malgré le ton de son ex-mari. Il avait parfaitement raison. Son frère cadet était toute sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Chose que leurs propres parents n'avaient jamais su comprendre et encore moins voir tellement ils étaient obnubilés par l'argent, la renommée et tout ce qui allait avec.

 _\- De vrais poisons… Ces inepties._

\- Soit, tu as bien deviné. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sans répondre, le brun plus âgé s'approcha, sans quitter son ex-épouse des yeux, lui assurant qu'il ne ferait rien de nuisible. A demie rassurée, elle le laissa approcher de son cadet qui s'était statufié devant l'autre homme qu'il respectait comme chaque duelliste. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent finalement et ils se juchèrent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Seto sourit. Avant de se tourner vers Sheppard.

\- Je comprends maintenant pour quelle raison, vous estimez ce jeune homme, directeur. Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son ex-femme. Vous n'êtes pas du même sang pour rien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Les deux frère et sœur se regardèrent avant de sourire. Seto Kaiba marquait des points.

\- Alors, quel est ton rêve, jeune Sanada ?

L'interpelé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sheppard le fit à sa place.

\- Devenir le nouveau Maitre du Jeu, n'est-ce pas Jaden ?

Le brun à la veste écarlate fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et d'y poser une main légèrement tremblante. Son objectif n'était pas vraiment celui que le vieil homme venait d'énoncer. Certes, il avait toujours crié sur tous les toits que c'était son rêve de toujours. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un demi-mensonge. En repensant à tous ses sentiments violents qu'il avait refoulé, son poing se serra alors qu'il répondait au fondateur de l'école.

\- Faire payer ceux qui nous ont faits souffrir, Eden et moi.

Un éclat mordoré teinta brièvement ses splendides prunelles brunes alors que son doux visage habituellement jovial ne se durcisse. L'Ultime Souverain n'était pas si mort que ça, en fin de compte.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Je suis malin, méchant, vilain_**

 ** _La guerre est mon quotidien_**

 ** _J'ai la main froide_**

 ** _J'ai rendu tant de gens tristes_**

 ** _Mais malgré mon caractère_**

 ** _Ma tête, mon crochet de fer_**

 ** _Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand pianiste_**

 ** _Je peux vous interpréter un morceau de Mozart_**

 ** _Chatouiller les blanches, les noires sans trêve_**

 ** _On peut dire que je suis sans pitié_**

 ** _En musique je ne fais pas de quartier. Merci!_**

 ** _Oui, vous l'aurez compris, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Il a un rêve, il a un rêve_**

 ** _Loin d'être cruel, je suis plutôt bon élève_**

 ** _Si je ne suis pas de bonne humeur_**

 ** _J'ai tout de même un cœur de rêveur_**

 ** _Tout comme chacun de vous, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Je suis un pauvre gars tout cabossé_**

 ** _J'ai une plaie tout infectée_**

 ** _Les dames sont en pleurs devant ma laideur_**

 ** _Avec six orteils aux pieds_**

 ** _Plus mon goitre et mon gros nez_**

 ** _Je cherche encore celle qui me donnera son cœur_**

 ** _Je m'imagine dans les bras de ma jolie promise_**

 ** _Heureux sur une gondole à Venise_**

 ** _Si je suis laid et repoussant_**

 ** _Je suis l'amant pas le brigand_**

 ** _Vous l'aurez bien compris, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Il a un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Il a un rêve_**

 ** _J'espère qu'un jour, l'amour prendra la relève_**

 ** _J'arrive, les gens partent en courant_**

 ** _Mais en chaque homme il y a un enfant_**

 ** _Je suis comme tout le monde, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Thor veut tout quitter et devenir fleuriste_**

 ** _Gunter, décorateur et styliste_**

 ** _Ulf adore le mime_**

 ** _Les gâteaux d'Atti sont sublimes_**

 ** _On tricote, on recoud_**

 ** _Fang s'amuse comme un petit fou_**

 ** _Et Vladimir collectionne les petites licornes_**

 ** _Je suis comme vous, je rêve aussi_**

 ** _Mais avec moins de poésie_**

 ** _Je me vois au soleil avec un petit trésor_**

 ** _Je vis heureux sur une île_**

 ** _Bronzé, reposé, tranquille_**

 ** _Entouré de milliers de jolies pièces d'or_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Elle a un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Elle a un rêve_**

 ** _C'est voir les lanternes qui dans le ciel s'élèvent_**

 ** _Et je profite de chaque jour_**

 ** _Ravie d'avoir quitté ma tour_**

 ** _Comme vous tous braves gens, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Elle a un rêve, il a un rêve_**

 ** _Il a un rêve, on a un rêve_**

 ** _Alors dans nos veines coule la même sève_**

 ** _La même sève_**

 ** _On est des brutes, des fous, des fumistes_**

 ** _Mais affreusement optimistes_**

 ** _Parce qu'au fond de nos cœurs, on a un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve , moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Moi j'ai un rêve, moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Oui au fond de mon cœur moi j'ai un rêve_**

 ** _Ouais!_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos 

_Gros silence..._

Axel : Je crois qu'elle est complètement dingue...

Jaden : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Et elle nous sort encore du Disney...

Chad : _*soupir de désespoir*_ C'est déprimant !

Aster : Je suis de l'avis de l'autre abruti !

Chad : _*le fusille du regard*_ C'est qui que tu traite d'abruti ?!

Aster : _*sourire narquois*_ Devines.

Moi : _*pliée en deux avec une caméra à la main*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Chad vs Aster ! Epique !

Jesse : _*sort un carnet et un stylo*_ Qui pari sur qui ?

Zane : _*directe*_ Je parie sur Aster.

Alexia : _*pouffe*_ De même pour moi.

Moi : _*ricane encore plus*_ Je suis au Paradis !

Jaden et Jesse : _*désespérés*_ V'là t'y pas qu'elle est partie au Paradis des Sadiques... Elle est pas prête de redescendre.

Zane : A moi, le mot de la fin, cette fois. Si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite au plus tôt et histoire que l'auteure redescende de son délire, merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES LES AMIS ! _*grand sourire aux lèvres*_ Je ne dirais rien de plus ici à part que je vous souhaite d'avoir pleins de cadeaux cette année si vous avez été sage ^^ Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à bientôt !

* * *

Coin des reviews :

rage15 : Voici la suite xD et merci, tes compliments me font chaud au cœur ma jolie ^^ En tous les cas, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre comme cadeau de Noel te plaira autant que les précédents ! Pleins de bonnes choses pour toi et pleins de bisous de ma part !

Tsubasa Sora : J'y crois pas ! Tu as agis avant moi ma chérie ! Roh ! _*boude*_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Juju je veux savoir moi ! xD Mais bon, te connaissant ce ne doit pas être des choses si catholiques que ça, excuse l'expression xD bref je contente d'avoir réussi à te faire presque hurler ton étonnement alors je te souhaite à toi aussi un bon noël et pleins de bonnes choses pour toi ma douce amie complètement frappadingue !

Dracodemon : Toi aussi, tu paries sur Aster ?! xD Pauvre Chad personne ne le soutiens ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Je suis très heureuse que la nouvelle facette de Jaden t'es plus et crois-moi tu la reverras souvent ^^ _*musique de suspens*_ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi et bonnes fêtes aussi ! Pleins de bisous !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-4**

\- Que vous voulait Sheppard au final ? Interrogea Davy en buvant une gorgée de soda. Toute la bande était réunie dans l'une des classes de l'Académie pour un nouveau cours qui allait prendre les deux premières heures de l'après-midi.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Jaden. Juste embaucher ma sœur.

Stupeur parmi toute la bande. Jaden haussa un sourcil en remarquant le silence qui régna d'un seul coup et les mines hallucinées de ses compagnons de duels.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Attends, _ta_ sœur va bosser ici en tant que prof ?! S'exclama Chad en insistant bien sur le pronom possessif que contenait sa phrase.

Jaden acquiesça et toutes les réactions se manifestèrent, certains hurlèrent au scandale (vous reconnaitrez sans doute Chad et Isidore), d'autres s'en foutèrent royalement (Aster, Jaden lui-même, Jesse, Adrian et Axel) et le reste plutôt perplexes et avides de savoir comment le cours allait se dérouler et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, Eden entra dans la salle et tous s'assirent dès qu'elle posa son regard pénétrant sur eux. Les étudiants étaient légèrement intimidés pour la plupart. Jaden lui en souriait de toutes ses dents intérieurement. Sa grande sœur n'avait rien perdue de sa prestance. A croire qu'elle en avait même gagnée d'avantage en épousant Kaiba. Il lui suffisait de se tenir droite dans une salle et tout le monde reportait son attention sur elle. Pas croyable, ça…

\- Bien. Bonjour à tous et à toutes, jeunes duellistes. Je m'appelle Eden Sanada et je serai votre professeur d'Histoire des Duels.

De nombreux soupires de mécontentement et de remarques peut encourageantes sur la matière qui allait être enseignée par la jeune femme, cette dernière se racla la gorge et fusilla tous ses étudiants de ses prunelles bleues qui firent se figer tous les perturbateurs de terreur. La bande à Jaden n'en revenait pas ! En même pas cinq minutes, la sœur de Jaden avait réussie à se faire respecter !

\- Nul doute que cette matière rebute certains d'entre vous mais sachez que si ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas, je ne vous retiens pas en revanche… Son ton comme son regard se fit plus dur que l'acier. Je vous promets plus d'heures de colle que vous n'en avez jamais eue dans votre misérable petite vie merdique.

 _\- La vache !_ Fut la pensée commune de tous les membres de la bande à Jaden en regardant leur nouvelle prof, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur ou l'admiration.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui interpela tout le monde… Lorsque la jeune femme interrogea son frère sur divers points qu'ils allaient voir en cours, le jeune homme avec un calme olympique et qui lui ressemblait très peu répondit à chaque question en donnant une réponse complète et sans aucune erreur. Mais où était donc passé le cancre qui leur servait de leader et qu'ils aimaient tous ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ainsi ce premier cours en compagnie d'Eden, la sœur aînée du meilleur duelliste de l'Académie se déroula tranquillement. Laissant de nombreux étudiants perplexes.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Jaden s'endroit dans les autres cours, chahuta ses amis, se chamailla avec Chad mais Jesse sentait que quelque chose clochait dans ce comportement pourtant si familier du rouge Slifer. Le jeune bleu ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette impression mais elle était bien là et il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer. Alors il se mit à observer son meilleur ami sans discontinuer. Quelques détails ne lui échappèrent pas et le regard tendre et protecteur de la grande sœur de ce dernier sur lui encore moins bien qu'il échappa à de nombreux membres du groupe. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et que tous quittèrent l'enceinte de l'Académie pour regagner la douceur de leurs dortoir, Jaden fut l'un des rares à attendre près de l'imposante bâtisse. Laissant les autres le distancer vers le dortoir rouge, Jesse fit mine de marcher à leur suite mais moins rapidement afin de ne pas laisser le brun seul. Eden quitta bientôt l'école à son tour et embrassa son jeune frère sur le front faisant grogner celui-ci de bien-être et souffrir Jesse au niveau de la poitrine alors que ses joues rougissaient de honte. Bien qu'il soit profondément amoureux de l'autre jeune homme, il n'avait pas d quoi être jaloux puisque la jeune femme n'était que sa soeur aînée.

\- Bien passée, ta journée, petit frère ?

\- Comme d'hab… Y a que ton cours qui est intéressant. Répondit nonchalamment le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel, chose que Jesse ne manqua pas.

Eden pouffa et passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune et l'entraina à sa suite. Jesse recommença à marcher normalement mais fit bien attention à ne pas les distancer s'il voulait pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Evidemment, ce n'ta pad dans ses habitudes de faire une chose pareille mais là, il s'agissait d Jaden. L'homme qu'il aimait et qui avait un comportement bien trop bizarre pour être naturel.

\- Tu fais vraiment le cancre à la perfection mais ce doit être fatiguant de ne pas être toi-même en permanence, non ? Alors cesses de jouer ce personnage.

Jaden soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ils apprécient tous ce clown. Je préfère rester lui si ça me permet de rester proche d'eux.

Jesse était stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait ! Alors comme ça, l'homme qu'il aimait jouait la comédie ?! Ce n'était pas sa véritable personnalité ?! Cela devait expliquer bien des choses en tous les cas…

\- Jaden, je suis sûre qu'ils aimeront tout autant le vrai toi que celui qu'ils connaissent depuis ton arrivée à l'Académie…

\- Tu te trompes. La coupa le brun, le regard dur mais perdu dans le vague, soudain terni. L'Ultime Souverain les a effrayés à un point que je ne nommerai pas. Et pourtant, il est une partie de mon vrai moi, comme tu dis.

Le visage jovial de la jeune femme se terni à son tour par la peine qu'elle éprouvait pour son cadet. Son cœur en hurlait de douleur pour celui qu'elle avait toujours surnommé son « petit prince » depuis leur enfance. Voulant lui remonter un peu le moral, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui promis un petit moment à eux dans la soirée. Jesse, de son côté, avait également mal au cœur. Que pouvait donc avoir été l'enfance de celui qu'il aimait tant pour qu'il ait à ce point peu confiance en eux tous pour l'accepter tel qu'il était réellement ? Il n'en savait rien mais, au nom de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le rouge, le maitre des cristaux se jura de tout faire pour avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qui se posaient dans son esprit, et cela dès le soir-même !

 ** _OoOoO_**

Eden était assise sur un rocher, un livre plutôt ancien entre les mains et lisait de sa douce voix chantante, un conte à son cadet, allongé près d'elle et dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Elle était arrivée à la fin de l'histoire et referma le livre avant de sourire avec un air attendrit. Jaden dormait à point fermé comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Sans bruit, elle posa l'ouvrage enfantin sur le côté et reporta sa main qui le tenait sur la chevelure brune et rebelle de son jeune frère qu'elle caressa avec légèreté.

\- Sors de ta cachette, Jesse Anderson.

Surprit, le jeune homme obéit pourtant sans chercher à la berner. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi d'ailleurs. La femme de trois ans son aînée était le genre de dame à laquelle on obéissait sans chercher à discuter l'ordre donné. Elle lui fit signe et il approcha de cet étrange duo sans rien dire. Une fois face à eux, Jesse haussa un sourcil en voyant le titre du livre qu'Eden lisait quelques minutes auparavant. « **Contes des Mille et Unes Nuits** ».

\- C'est son livre préféré. Je lui lisais un conte chaque nuit avant qu'il ne dorme lorsque nous étions enfants. Chose que nos géniteurs n'appréciaient pas. Un sourire espiègle vient remplacer l'expression dure que la jeune femme avait eue sur le visage en parlant de leurs parents avant qu'elle ne reprenne. Quand j'y pense, il a dû se servir de mon côté rebelle assez jeune pour se forger le sien.

Voyant le trouble de Jesse, elle pouffa silencieusement avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais obéis à nos géniteurs et Jaden a souvent assisté à mes prises de becs avec eux.

Voulant faire un peu d'humour, Jesse intervient avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois maintenant d'où lui vient son côté si insoumis et méprisant des ordres sans avoir l'air sérieux.

Eden éclata d'un rire discret, flattée. Ce rire fit plaisait au bleuté qui mine de rien avait eu sacrément peur que sa remarque déguisée soit mal accueillie par la sœur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Une fois calmée, Eden ne put s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait qu'à moitié, à savoir l'histoire de cœur de son petit frère adoré.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon petit frère t'aime autant, Jesse.

Ce fut au tour de Jesse de se figer, complètement incrédule face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment ça « t'aime autant » ?! Alors Jaden… ?! Non, ce n'était pas… Mais si cela l'était alors pourquoi… ?! Semblant comprendre le duel intérieur de son interlocuteur, Eden répondit immédiatement à son questionnement.

\- Dans notre « famille », l'amour est une faiblesse accablante. Si j'étais aussi tordue qu'eux, je dirai même qu'il est fatal.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Moi je viens d'un pays de désert infini,_**

 ** _Où les caravanes rêvent et flânent._**

 ** _Où, pendant ton sommeil,_**

 ** _Les serpents t'ensorcellent !_**

 ** _C'est bizarre çà ?_**

 ** _Mais, eh, c'est chez moi !_**

 ** _Quand le vent vient de l'Est,_**

 ** _Le soleil est à l'Ouest,_**

 ** _Et s'endort dans les sables d'or..._**

 ** _C'est l'instant envoûtant,_**

 ** _Vole en tapis volant,_**

 ** _Vers la magie des nuits d'Orient !_**

 ** _Oh nuits d'Arabie,_**

 ** _Mille et une folies._**

 ** _Insomnie d'amour,_**

 ** _Plus chaude à minuit_**

 ** _Qu'au soleil, en plein jour !_**

 ** _Oh nuits d'Arabie,_**

 ** _Au parfum de velours._**

 ** _Pour le fou qui se perd,_**

 ** _Au coeur du désert,_**

 ** _Fatal est l'amour !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Alexia : _*chante des chansons de Noel en chœur avec l'auteure qui est toute fière de ce chapitre*_ Mon beau sapin...

Jaden : _*se marre*_ Toujours aussi classe ma frangine !

Jesse : _*lève les deux pouces*_ +1

Chad : _*boude car personne ne l'a soutenu dans le chapitre précédent*_ Mouais... Pas mal...

Aster : _*hausse un sourcil moqueur*_ Quel enthousiasme...

Chad : _*grogne*_ Et alors Mr. Destiné ?!

Alexia : _*s'arrête de chanter*_ Si tu étais moins grognon aussi...

Chad : _*outré*_ Moi ?! Grognon ?! Mais pas du tout !

Alexia : _*ricane*_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Et TOC ! REJETER !

Chad : _*épée à la main*_ JE VAIS TE TUER TSUKI !

Moi : _*prend la poudre d'escampette*_ EUH... a plus les gens !

Jaden et Jesse : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ A nous le mot de la fin ! Bon Noel et mettez des reviews si ce chapitre vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire ! Merci de votre coopération et passez une bonne soirée avec pleins de surprises !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : J'espère que ce début d'année aura été meilleur que celui de l'an dernier pour tout le monde et je vous offre la suite de cette histoire pour "fêter" ça ! _*toute contente de son chapitre*_ Voici le chapitre dit de transition car il annonce de nouveaux défis pour nos adorables et adorés héros ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes ! ALL HEIL YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ... Oups... Je crois que ma langue à fourcher sur le contexte ! Désolée xD _*transplane en ricanant*_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : Ouais, révélations, révélations et ce n'est pas fini, tu peux me croire ! _*ricanements sinistres*_ Si tu adores Eden, je suis comblée ! Pour ce qui est de Chad, t'en fais pas j'ai réussi à le calmer xD Bon voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'en peux plus de ta review ! _*écroulée de rire*_ Heureuse de voir qu'Eden te plais ^^ Et évite de kidnapper Judai avant la fin de la fic sinon Johan sera pas content xD Le pauvre ! _*voit les fangirls du frère d'Alexia*_ Barrez-vous de là, les groupies ! C'est pas votre délire ! _*aura noire qui les fait fuir*_ ... _*toussote*_ Bref, voici la suite qui annonce des rebondissements ! J'espère que ça te plaira alors bonne lecture à toi, ma belle !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-5**

\- Fatal ?

Eden sourit en voyant l'interrogation présente sur le doux visage de son élève. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulue dire par-là. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son cadet, la jeune femme commença ses explications. La famille ou plutôt, le clan Sanada était réputé pour ses membres vénaux et peu recommandables dans tous les sens du terme. Tous les enfants du clan naissaient de mariages arrangés pour la plupart et surtout, étaient élevés sans l'amour totalement désintéressé d'une mère et d'un père. Les signes d'amour ou de simple affection étaient proscrits et parfois sévèrement punis par les chefs de famille. Alors pour éviter les sanctions souvent douloureuses, les jeunes se forgeaient un masque très tôt et l'entretenait au fil des années.

\- Je vois mais vous et Jaden… ?

\- Nous sommes les enfants du couple souverain du clan. Mais nous n'avons pas échappés à la règle. Si moi, j'ai réussi à tirer mon épingle du jeu, Jaden a bien plus souffert des traitements de nos géniteurs que moi. Elle se tu quelques instants et caressa la tempe du brun qui bougeait légèrement sur ses cuisses. Préserver ma véritable personnalité aura été la seule chose positive de mon mariage avec Seto.

 _\- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour vivre avec Seto Kaiba ?!_

Un souffle frais vient effleurer les joues d'Eden qui finit par décider de rentrer au dortoir. Jesse aida ma jeune femme à porter Jaden et à mettre ce dernier au lit. Puis elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, laissant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en compagnie de l'endormi. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait les laisser seuls, quelques minutes au moins, même si son cadet dormait comme une souche. Après une bonne douche relaxante, elle sortit en pyjamas pour se stopper dans la chambre. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle se reprit rapidement et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater bruyamment de rire. Jesse avait fini par s'allonger auprès de Jaden et s'était endormi lui aussi. Clair qu'un lit s'était bien plus confortable que le sol. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approcha et déposa sur le front des dormeurs, un baiser aérien avant d'aller elle aussi se coucher, c'est qu'elle était crevée, mine de rien. Jouer les profs, ce n'était pas de tout repos !

 ** _OoOoO_**

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent légèrement. Entre les cours, les chamailleries habituelles, les moments de calme et de jeux. Eden en profitait pleinement pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son cadet, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci. La tendresse que leurs gestes dégageaient avait ému tous les membres du groupe qui ne s'étaient pas fait prié pour adopter la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Chad découvrit également à ses dépens, qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la charrier. Car c'était s'exposer à une vengeance bien salée. Littéralement parlant. En effet, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé avec une glace couverte de sel alors qu'il avait un peu trop insisté sur le fait que le rouge était sans doute une couleur familiale au point qu'aucun des deux Sanada ne la quittait que rarement. Le pauvre. Mais bien entendu, tous les autres avaient bien rit à la grimace qui s'était peinte sur son visage à la première bouchée de glace à la vanille –toujours salée- qui avait été servie ce midi-là. Jaden ayant, bien sûr été le premier à se bidonner avant que les autres ne lui emboitent le pas.

Les petites blagues étaient rapidement donc devenues de coutumes dans le Dortoir Rouge pour le plus grands plaisir de ses habitants qui n'en rataient pas une pour piquer un bon fou-rire. Le plus amusant, ce fut sans aucun doute la bataille de peinture qui avait démarré à cause d'Eden et d'un pinceau ayant accidentellement (ou pas…) glissé sur la joue de Jaden, y traçant un splendide trait écarlate de la mâchoire à la pommette. Cela finit donc en bataille générale qui recouvrit tout le monde de peinture rouge, bleu, mauve en passant par du orange et du vert pour Chad à qui la couleur allait comme un gant. Ce qu'Eden ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, la tranquillité qui s'était installée à la Duel Académie ne tarda pas à être ébranlée par l'arrivée inopinée d'un autre membre du Clan Sanada. Et pas des plus sympathiques. L'homme n'était autre que le cousin de nos deux héros. Venu pour ramener la belle Eden au foyer familial, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait tomber sur un os des plus solides.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Eden, si je vous ai convoquée…

\- Je sais, Directeur. Montre-toi au lieu de rester dans mon dos à me scruter, Naraku.

Le dénommé Naraku s'avança avec un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment ni à Eden et encore moins à Jaden malgré leur lien de parenté. Une chevelure courte, coiffée en bataille d'un brun terne aux reflets blonds avec des iris d'un brun noisette quelconque. Bien que plus grand qu'elle et carré d'épaules, l'homme était certes musclé mais son aura n'égalait certainement pas celle que dégageait la jeune femme.

\- Alors chère cousine… Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? A ton mariage si je me souviens bien.

\- Bien mieux depuis que le dit mariage a été dissout et depuis que je ne suis plus forcée de vous côtoyez, bande de cloportes insignifiants.

Naraku perdit son faciès souriant et ses traits se durcirent avant qu'il ne fixe Eden droit dans les yeux.

\- Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois…

Eden ricana en passant une main dans sa chevelure libre quelques boucles tombantes sur ses épaules. Juste avant d'aller en cours, Alexia s'était amusée avec un fer à boucler sur ses mèches et elle l'avait laissée faire avec le sourire. Jouer à la poupée ne la gênait pas. Alexia et Blair étant rapidement devenus de bonnes copines à ses yeux.

\- Navrée mais je ne vais pas changer pour vous. D'ailleurs si tu veux me ramener, tu vas devoir me battre en duel avant.

\- Avec plaisir, cousine.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?_**

 ** _Tu m'as pas r'gardé !_**

 ** _C'est pas parc' qu'on m'a mis des fers_**

 ** _Que je vais changer._**

 ** _Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance,_**

 ** _Alors, entre dans la danse !_**

 ** _Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !_**

 ** _T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage._**

 ** _J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !_**

 ** _Il est grand temps de renoncer, mon gros,_**

 ** _J'en ai plein le dos !_**

 ** _Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais à ce_**

 ** _jeu-là,_**

 ** _Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face, alors bouge de là._**

 ** _Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance,_**

 ** _Alors, entre dans la danse !_**

 ** _Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !_**

 ** _T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage._**

 ** _J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !_**

 ** _C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop._**

 ** _J'en ai plein le dos !_**

 ** _Oh si tu veux tenter ta chance,_**

 ** _Alors entre dans la danse !_**

 ** _Dégage ! Dégage !_**

 ** _Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !_**

 ** _T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage._**

 ** _J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !_**

 ** _C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop._**

 ** _J'en ai plein le dos !_**

 ** _Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos !_**

 ** _Dégage !_**

 ** _Eh Oh Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage !_**

 ** _Dégage ! Dégage !_**

 ** _J'en ai plein le dos !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Les filles : _*en cœur*_ CA VA BARDER !

Jaden : _*ricane en se frottant les mains*_ Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va souffrir ! Niak ! Niak ! Niak !

Chad : _*chuchote aux autres*_ C'est moi ou l'auteure a un peu trop déteint sur lui ?

Zane, Axel, Jim, Bastien et Syrus : _*catégoriques*_ Non, c'est pas toi. L'autre folle l'a bien contaminé !

Moi : _*lève une main*_ Tope-là mon pote !

Jaden : _*frappe la main de l'auteure*_ OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Moi et Jaden : _*se marre en parlant à voix basse*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! Alors... pssssst ... psssssst...

Jesse : _*goutte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là complotent ?

Aster : Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils font. _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimerez avoir la suite de l'histoire. Alors merci de mettre des reviews !

Davy : _*s'incline*_ Merci de votre attention et de votre coopération, soldats !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*tente de la faire sérieuse en vain*_ C'EST L'HEURE DU DUUUUUUUUUUUUUEL ! _*se reprend après s'être fait lancer des tomates par les persos*_ Bande de rabat-joie ! Quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite de cette fanfic complètement barge et dont je ne connais pas encore la fin moi-même ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes amis yaoiste !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : C'EST L'HEURE DU DUEL xD Quelle réplique culte n'empêche ! LOOOOOOOOOOL ! Je ne pensai pas que tu irais jusqu'à la placer dans ta review alors je te dis bravo ! Je suis très contente que mes délires du chapitre précédent t'ai amusée autant que moi quand je les ai écrit ^^ Bref, voici donc la réponse à ta question : quel est le deck d'Eden ? Réponse maintenant ! XD En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : Les complots c'est la vie ma douce ! Merci à mon cher mari pour m'avoir soufflé cette phrase ! _*Atem lui tire la langue*_ Voilà donc ce que mon mode complotage donne dans ce chapitre ci-dessous et aussi, ce que Naraku subit ! Alors je ne t'embête pas plus avec mon blabla et je te laisse ricaner à ta guise, ma démone préférée ! ET oui, rejoins nous dans le monde des complots ! _*se marre comme une démente*_

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-6**

\- Donc voilà pourquoi on se retrouve à regarder ta sœur affronter l'un de tes cousins en duel…

\- Ouep. Acquiesça Jaden en fixant sa grande sœur des yeux.

Ils étaient assis aux premiers rangs pour ne rien manquer de l'affrontement. En effet, Eden n'avait rien caché à son petit frère et lui avait tout dit. Jaden n'avait rien dit, laissant sa sœur gérer les choses comme elle l'entendait et à sa façon. Donc, son cousin n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Et ça, Jaden en était bien conscient et un drôle de sourire plutôt effrayant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa furtivement celui d'Eden qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Elle a un truc en tête…

Tous regardèrent Jaden en haussant un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Mais aucun n'osa poser véritablement la question, ils allaient bien finir par le savoir de toute manière.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Attaque !

Eden ne réagit que par un léger sourire condescendant alors que ses points de vie chutaient à nouveau. Depuis le début de l'affrontement, la jeune femme laissait la main à leur cousin, cherchant à cerner sa stratégie qui en fin de compte, était bien trop simple pour qu'elle ne la saisisse pas au vol. Un deck vampire donc affilié aux ténèbres allait être simple à vaincre, surtout avec son énorme bestiole à écailles favorite !

\- Je termine mon tour, à toi chère cousine. Je te laisse la main.

La dite cousine eut un sourire torve. Et le même sourire trouva écho chez le cadet de la jeune femme. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire face à la Genèse des Vampires de leur cousin. La créature qu'elle allait pouvoir invoquée dans quelques minutes allait mettre un terme à la mascarade de duel que Naraku leur faisait subir depuis des années. Surtout en les voyant tous deux évoluer et devenir dangereux autant pour lui que pour les autres membres de leur clan.

\- Trop aimable ! Son sourire se fit glacé faisant sursauter tous les spectateurs. Tu étais si concentré à faire descendre mes points de vie en envoyant mes dragons au cimetière que tu n'as même pas saisi ce que j'ai prévu.

Naraku perdit son sourire d'un coup. Il connaissait bien cet air que la jeune femme arborait en ce moment même et généralement, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour son opposant.

\- Avec les dragons de chaque élément que tu as détruit, mon cher... Elle insista sur la consonance ironique du dernier mot. Je peux invoquer ceci… La créature la plus dangereuse de mon deck…

Elle sourit et ferma quelques secondes ses prunelles bleues avant de réciter une partie du texte présent sur la carte.

\- Au nombre de cinq sont tes visages, écailles de formes et de couleurs sans usages, éveilles-toi et apporte-moi la victoire ! DRAGON MYTHIQUE A 5 TETES !

Un hurlement assourdissant retentit sur le terrain alors l'une des créatures les plus redoutables du jeu faisait son apparition devant de nombreux spectateurs médusés. Seul Jaden ne fut pas surprit. Il avait bien deviné. C'était bien à lui qu'elle allait faire appel. Depuis le début, l'invoquer avait été son objectif final. Le dragon a 5 têtes se tenait prêt à l'attaque, attendant simplement l'ordre de sa maitresse alors que Naraku pâlissait de plus en plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette traitresse possédait une telle carte dans son jeu, censé être minable soit dit en passant.

\- Avant que j'oublie Naraku… Ce monstre ne peut être détruit que par un monstre de type lumière en plus de ses 5000 points d'attaques et de défense. Et vu que tout ton deck est de type ténèbres… Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Bye bye l-o-o-s-e-r !

Le dragon frappa et les points de vie de Naraku tombèrent à zéro. La salle éclata en cris de joie et applaudissements. Ce que la nouvelle prof venait de montrer, c'était du grand art ! Et Jaden fut le premier à la rejoindre sur le ring et la serra dans ses bras. Un peu surprise que son cadet se laisse aller devant les autres duellistes de l'école, elle se reprit et lui rendit son étreinte laissant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur lien familial perplexe.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale trainée ! Cria Naraku faisant retomber le silence sur le stade. Jaden se détacha de sa grande sœur et se jeta sur son cousin sans que personne ne l'ait vu venir. Le brun serra sa main avec laquelle il avait attrapé la gorge de l'autre homme alors que tous retenaient leur souffle. Jamais le meilleur duelliste de toute l'Académie n'avait fait preuve de temps de rage et de puissance. Sa voix polaire se fit entendre alors que ses yeux passèrent du brun au doré de l'Ultime Souverain.

\- Avises-toi encore d'insulter ma sœur et je te jure que tu le paieras bien plus cher que ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer avec ton esprit étriqué. Et tant que j'y suis… Sa voix se fit plus caverneuse. Avertit les membres du clan, histoire qu'ils ne commettent pas d'impair. Je serai bien peiné de devoir les amocher…

Puis il le lâcha. Naraku se massa la gorge avant de quitter l'Académie à toutes jambes. Jaden avait été reconnu comme un véritable danger depuis ses 8 ans alors que ses cousins aînés le malmenaient. Ils s'en souvenaient encore d'ailleurs. La seconde personnalité du garçon, à l'époque, bien que peu développée avait déjà fait montre de sa puissance. Aussi, le maitre vampire ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les lieux, laissant derrière lui Eden et son cadet dont il ne voudrait plus jamais s'approcher.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _C'était l'enfer, le calvaire_**

 ** _Un horrible cauchemar_**

 ** _Me remplissait d'effroi_**

 ** _J'en ai perdu mes esprits_**

 ** _Un corps partait en charpie_**

 ** _Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux_**

 ** _Le cauchemar c'était...: MOI !_**

 ** _J'étais le plus grand sorcier_**

 ** _De la sainte Russie_**

 ** _La Traitrise Impériale_**

 ** _Fut une erreur fatale !_**

 ** _Maudits, ils ont tous péri,_**

 ** _Mais une petite fille s'est enfuie_**

 ** _Petite Ania , prend garde_**

 ** _Raspoutine s'éveille !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Appelons la Mort_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Avant l'aurore_**

 ** _Vengeance, quel délice !_**

 ** _Que le sort s'accomplisse !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit_**

 ** _Elle mourra !_**

 ** _Ce soir un nouveau Pouvoir_**

 ** _S'empare de mon Esprit_**

 ** _Un massage , et de l' eau de Cologne,_**

 ** _Pour la route !_**

 ** _Et que mon piège se mette en place_**

 ** _Que son image , enfin s'efface_**

 ** _Do Svidaniya, que votre grâce_**

 ** _Trépasse !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Au cœur de l' horreur_**

 ** _Pas de sortie de secours !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Elle est à nous !_**

 ** _Entre mes mains,_**

 ** _Son cauchemar_**

 ** _Sera sans fin !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit_**

 ** _Qu'elle meure_**

 ** _Sur l' Heure !_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Au cœur de l'horreur_**

 ** _horreur_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Que de terreur_**

 ** _Terreur_**

 ** _Ma belle c'est écrit,_**

 ** _Pour toi tout est fini_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit_**

 ** _Debout mignons,_**

 ** _Pour votre maître !_**

 ** _Faites régner le mal_**

 ** _Trouvez-la moi,_**

 ** _Où qu'elle puisse être_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit,_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit_**

 ** _Au plus noir de la nuit_**

 ** _Qu'elle soit mienne !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jaden : _*yeux pleins d'étoiles*_ Ma frangine est trop forte !

Moi : _*toute fière d'elle*_ Hé hé hé !

Tous les autres persos : _*pâles et choqués_ * Flippant... Aussi flippant qu'elle...

Jesse : _*tout rouge et cherche à se planquer*_ ...

Moi : _*tilt*_ Bah alors Jesse-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Jesse : _*aussi rouge qu'un extincteur*_ Euh... R-Rien...

Moi : _*regarde un certain endroit de l'anatomie du jeune homme*_ Oh je vois ! _*à Jaden*_ Dju-Dju ! Ton chéri a besoin de tes soins si experts !

Jaden : _*a parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agit*_ Me voilà ! _*s'empare de son amant pour l'emmener on ne sait où*_

Moi : _*complètement morte de rire*_ J'en connais un qui va avoir mal aux reins demain !

Chad : Complètement timbrée...

Aster : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous voulez la suite, je vous invite à laisser une review ! Merci de votre coopération. _*a l'auteure*_ Arrête de baver sur le parquet et range cette caméra espion, Tsuki !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*grogne dans sa barbe inexistante*_ Sept... Sept... _*hurle comme une folle en se tapant la tête contre son bureau*_ LES RELIQUES DE LA MORT SONT DE RETOUR ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOON !

Jaden : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Elle a pétée les plombs, c'est définitif, les gars...

Jesse : _*comme Jaden*_ J'en ai bien peur... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu regarder pour en arriver à ça ?!

Les autres : _*haussent les épaules*_ Aucune idée !

Jaden : _*soupir*_ En attendant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Yaoi Rosa-chan : Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait. Ce n'est pas grave si les chansons/poèmes sont limites. Mais sache que je ne vais pas les retirer. (j'espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de continuer à suivre ce récit.) Le coin des persos ? Ah ah ! Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer ça, je te rassure xD Les pauvres vont vraiment finir par vouloir ma peau...

Les Persos : _*en cœurs méchants y compris*_ C'EST DEJA LE CAS !

Oups xD désolée... _*chuchote en ricanant comme une démente*_ Nan... Pas désolée du tout ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Dracodemon : _*la suit dans son délire*_ DRAGON OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je suis aussi en possession d'un tel deck dans l'un de mes jeux de DS sur Yû-Gi-Oh alors j'étais obligée de le mettre xD Même pas peur ! Oui, Eden assure, je suis complètement de ton avis et je suis contente de voir que tu l'apprécies de plus en plus ! Pour ce qui est de Jaden... Effectivement, il commence à faire flipper mais ce n'est pas encore grand chose pour le moment, dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, il va dévoilé sa véritable personnalité de plus en plus alors attend-toi à des surprises... _*ricanement sinistre*_ Pauvre Jesse et sacré Aster qui n'en rate pas une ! xD Voici donc la suite et bonne lecture à toi en espérant que cela te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : Wow ! Effectivement, on t'a encore perdue ! (punaise, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL) _*entend le fameux couinement...*_ C'est quoi ça ?! _*regard pervers avec le sourire qui va bien*_ JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Bref, contente de voir que la souffrance de Naraku t'es fait autant plaisir qu'à moi alors voici donc la suite de mon délire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ _*se barre à la poursuite de tout ce petit monde avec une caméra à la main...*_

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-7**

Depuis le coup d'éclat des membres du clan Sanada, les rumeurs allaient bon train bien que personne n'osa réellement poser des questions ou s'approcher des concernés. Eden étant prof et Jaden étant quasiment toujours entouré par une sorte d'aura menaçante prête à frapper à tout moment à la moindre question concernant les faits en question. Aussi, tous même les amis du jeune homme faisaient profil bas dans leurs commentaires. Jaden était perpétuellement sur les nerfs, ses monstres étaient inquiets pour lui, Yubel la première mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Eden se contrôlait mieux que son cadet, la jeune femme affichait toujours un air impassible durant les heures où elle endossait son rôle de professeur. Mais elle était inquiète. Les membres de leur clan pouvaient frapper à tout moment sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent. Aussi, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle s'était pourtant jurer de ne jamais faire. Allumant son portable, elle sélectionna un numéro qui lui était douloureusement familier.

\- Seto ? Oui, c'est moi. Il y a un gros souci.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Le vent soufflait légèrement alors que la sœur de Jaden était assise sur le bord de la falaise à proximité du dortoir où le brun n'était pas.

\- Alors comme ça, ton clan vous emmerde ?

\- C'est pire que des emmerdes, Seto… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent… Elle prit le temps de respirer calmement avant de se lever pour se tourner vers son ex-époux qui la regardait fixement, bras croisés sur son torse. Mais ils vont s'en prendre autant à moi qu'à Jaden.

\- La grande sœur a parlée, là non ?

Eden fronça les sourcils devant le ton moqueur du fondateur de l'Académie.

\- Je te signale que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger Makuba. Alors tu es mal placé pour te foutre de ma gueule.

Les traits de Seto se durcirent. Touché. Son ex-épouse avait raison sur toute la ligne, il était bien mal placé pour se moquer d'elle. La seule famille qu'il avait c'était Makuba, son petit frère adoré. Et elle, cette femme si fière et dont la beauté troublait tout le monde était dans le même cas que lui. Jaden était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

\- Ecoute. Je vais surveiller ces abrutis. Toi, veilles sur ton cadet. Seto se détourna de la jeune femme avant de continuer. Jamais je ne les laisserai vous faire du mal, tu as ma parole.

Une douce chaleur se fit sentir dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. De la reconnaissance. Elle savait que Seto ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimée comme un homme aime traditionnellement une femme. Son cœur était pris par un certain blond qui était aussi le meilleur ami de l'un de ses rivaux. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais rien dit, elle avait surpris l'homme aux yeux bleus dévorer plusieurs fois cette personne du regard sans oser se rapprocher d'elle, par peur d'un rejet certainement. Il souffrait donc en silence. Un tel homme à la merci de son cœur qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. La sympathie qu'elle avait pour lui était toujours présente. Il faisait un geste pour elle, alors elle se devait d'en faire un pour lui.

\- Seto. Si tu continues à l'étouffer, cet homme ne pourra jamais tenir ton cœur entre ses mains. Elle se rapprocha du maitre du Dragon Blanc Aux Yeux Bleus et l'étreignit comme elle le faisait avec son cadet, tendrement. Sans forcer, plaçant sa tête entre les omoplates du plus âgé qui sursauta puis se tendit sous son touché. Pourtant, Seto ne chercha même pas à se défaire d'elle, la laissant parler.

\- Prends ton courage à deux cartes* et fonces, même si ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Déposes ton cœur à ses pieds et laisses-le voir celui que tu es derrière ton orgueil. Agis comme un homme plutôt qu'un lâche. Crois-moi, tu n'en mourras pas. Promet-le.

Seto soupira. Elle avait raison, encore. De plus, elle seule pouvait le traiter de lâche sans qu'il ne pique l'une de ses monstrueuses et légendaires colères. Mais ce qu'elle lui demandait était dur pour lui.

\- S'il te plait. Je ne serais heureuse que lorsque toi, tu le seras.

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, alors pourquoi ?

Elle sourit discrètement avant de répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens pas d'affection à ton égard. Elle le libéra de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Vas, mon ami. Je compte sur toi.

 _\- Ami, hein ?_ D'accord. Je promets.

Et il la laissa là. Un doux sourire flottant sur leurs bouches respectives.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Attaquons l'exercice  
Pour défaire les Huns  
M'ont-ils donné leur fils ?  
Je n'en vois pas un !  
Vous êtes plus fragiles que des fillettes  
Jusqu'au bout et coup par coup  
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous.  
Comme la flèche qui vibre  
Et frappe en plein cœur.  
En trouvant l'équilibre,  
Vous serez vainqueurs !  
Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes  
Mais envers et contre tout  
Je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous_**

 _ **J'aurais dû me mettre au régime**_  
 _ **Saluez tous mes amis pour moi**_  
 _ **Je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de gym**_  
 _ **Ce gars-là nous flanque les foies**_  
 _ **Mais s'il voyait la fille en moi**_  
 _ **Je suis tout en nage mais nager je ne sais pas !**_

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent_**

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus puissant que les ouragans_**

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans_**

 ** _Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient_**

 ** _Les jours passent et les Huns ne sont plus très loin !_**

 ** _Suivez bien mon chemin,_**

 ** _Vous vivrez demain_**

 ** _Vous n'serez jamais vaillants et forts_**

 ** _Comme des hommes, rentrez chez vous_**

 ** _Je ne peux faire de vrais hommes de vous !_**

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus violent que le cour du torrent_**

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus puissant que les ouragans_**

 ** _Comme un homme_**

 ** _Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans_**

 ** _Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient_** ** _(x2)_**

*Courage à deux cartes... Mais quel jeu de mot débile xD Cherchez pas à comprendre !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Tous les persos : _*relisent le chapitre*_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

Chad : _*outré*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apparais pas ?!

Jaden : _*étrangement hyper calme, bras croisé sur sa poitrine*_ Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle nous face un chapitre de ce style...

Syrus : _*comme Chad*_ Pourquoi est-ce NOUS n'apparaissons pas ?!

Aster : _*claque de la langue*_ Avouons qu'elle n'a pas tellement assurée sur ce coup.

Jesse : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Euh... Les gars, vous êtes au courant qu'elle vous entend et qu'elle est du genre rancunière ?

Eden : _*soupir*_ Laisse tomber, Jes' ils ne t'écoutent pas. _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews pour la suite et merci de votre coopération ! _*à Jesse*_ Et sinon, tu te mets quand en couple avec mon frangin ?

Jesse : _*écarlate*_ Euh... Eden ! Ca ne se demande pas !

Eden : _*ricane*_ Oh si on peut plus rigoler !

Moi : _*toujours dans son délire du haut du chapitre*_ Sept... RAH ! MALHEUR A TOUS ! OU EST MA BAGUETTE MAGIQUE ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*très sérieuse_ * N'ayant pas de délire sur le chiffre huit à vous faire partager, je ne dirai donc pas grand chose ici, pour une fois... _*se fait jeter des tomates par les persos*_ A part ceci : REVELATIONS ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Majo-Ciris : _*morte de rire en relisant la review*_ Tout aussi barge que moi chez toi xD Et non, tu es adorable ma belle ^^ Bref, voici la suite de cette fic qui j'espère te plaira ^^

Darcodemon : Ouais Harry Potter, pardon, j'ai carrément pétée les plombs xD Le surmenage en plus du cherry coc, ça fait pas bon ménage au final ! Et oui, SetoxJoey ! C'est l'un de mes couples favoris alors c'était forcé que j'y fasse une référence ! Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant ! Oui, Eden peut compter sur de bons soutiens ^^ pour ce qui est de cette fameuse expression, c'est mon humour à deux balles, contente que cela t'ais amusée xD

Tsubasa Sora : _*écroulée de rire*_ Pauvre Chad ! Personne ne l'aime xD Et oui, mention du SetoxJoey alors pour du AtemxYûgi... _*ricanement sinistre*_ Tu peux l'espérer ma douce ! Sport en chambre ? _*mode Yaoi enclenché*_ VEUX DES VIDEOS ! _*se reprend*_ Voici la suite et évite de trop me les massacrer nos pauvres persos, j'ai encore besoin d'eux moi ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-8**

Eden sourit en corrigeant la copie de son cadet. Aucune réponse fausse. Jaden commençait doucement à se révélé tel qu'il était réellement. Restait à savoir s'il faisait de même dans les autres matières. Pour s'en assurer, direction la salle des profs ! Et elle ne fut pas déçue, loin de là ! Tous les professeurs –hormis elle- étaient scotchés par les progrès, disons-le plus que miraculeux et fulgurants du brun aux yeux sombres. Les conversations allaient bon train, toujours avec son cadet comme sujet central. Devant l'incrédulité de Crowler, Eden ne put s'empêcher d'éclater bruyamment de rire. S'attirant les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en croisant les jambes tout en tentant de calmer son fou-rire, ce qui lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Vous n'êtes réellement pas malins, tous autant que vous êtes… Elle regarda le frère de Syrus avant de lui sourire. Navrée Zen. Mais tu es aussi concerné par mes paroles.

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Ce fut Crowler qui le fit à sa place.

\- Comment ça ?! Expliquez-vous, Madame !

Eden pouffa avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien de surprenant dans les nouvelles notes de mon petit-frère. Il a toujours été d'une intelligence rare et acérée. S'il ne l'a jamais montré jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Elle leva les yeux, ses iris bleus légèrement éteintes alors que de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance remontaient à la surface de son esprit.

\- C'est en raison de l'éducation que notre clan a mis en place depuis le début de son existence. Il a préféré joué l'idiot afin qu'on ne le regarde pas comme une bête curieuse, qu'on ne le juge pas… J'aurai agis de même si j'en avais eu la possibilité…

La tristesse mêlée de mélancolie que la jeune femme ne cachait plus avaient fait taire tous les autres professeurs présents dans la salle. Aucun ne connaissait réellement le jeune homme auquel la couleur rouge collait à la peau.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, lady ? Intervient alors Wellington.

Désabusée, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas. Même si je vous l'expliquais en détails. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que mon frère a bien plus souffert que moi, durant son enfance. Cela a laissé des traces, comme ce double jeu qu'il vous a servi depuis ses débuts dans cette école.

\- Alors le « Jaden » que nous connaissons… N'est pas le vrai ?

\- Exactement, Zen.

Vu les regards que ses collègues lui lançaient, Eden se résolut à parler un peu de la véritable personnalité de son cadet, de son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Vous avez pourtant déjà eu un aperçu de son vrai lui par le passé. L'Ultime Souverain…

Tous frissonnèrent à ce souvenir plus que traumatisant pour l'Académie et ses habitants.

\- A l'origine, Jaden est quelqu'un de calme, sérieux et réfléchit. Mais très jeune, il a dû faire face aux traditions de notre famille… Elle cracha ce dernier mot comme du venin alors que ses poings se serraient sur le tissu de sa longue veste rouge.

\- Ce pan de sa personnalité a finalement gagné en puissance avant de prendre son… indépendance. Parfois il lui arrivait de ressortir, effrayant ceux qui partageaient notre sang. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le calmer et à l'approcher lorsqu'il laissait la main à ce côté sombre de lui-même. Tsubaki Yûki, notre gouvernante le pouvait également. Elle prit le temps de respirer avant de continuer son récit.

\- Lorsque mes parents m'ont éloignée de lui, il a perdu son repère le plus important et le plus rassurant…

\- Vous… En déduisit Sheppard, posant son menton sur ses mains.

Eden hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Peu à peu, l'Ultime Souverain a gagné en puissance encore et encore jusqu'à étouffer la douceur naturelle que mon frère possédait en lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tsubaki, qui nous avait élevée tomba malade, que Jaden parvient à refouler ce pan de lui-même et à le sceller. Puis lorsqu'il eut quinze ans, il menaça nos géniteurs qui le laissèrent venir ici, à l'Académie. Mais afin de ne pas souffrir d'avantage, il s'appliqua à jouer à l'imbécile surdoué pour les duels de monstres. Il aime plus que tout, cette école et ses amis, jamais il ne voudrait qu'ils sachent qui il est vraiment. Sa peur du rejet le ronge constamment… Mon adorable petit frère…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer devant la vitre. Quelques larmes douloureuses roulant silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, Zen fut le premier à réagir bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Lui aussi était grand frère, il savait ce que sa collègue endurait. Posant une main compatissante sur une épaule frêle, il aida la jeune femme à se laisser soutenir. Ils étaient amis, il pouvait bien faire ça.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Allongé sur son lit, Jaden avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles et se détendait un peu. Les premiers indices qu'il avait commencé à semer avaient fait leur chemin dans les esprits de ses amis les plus observateurs. Notamment chez Chad et Jesse bien que le premier n'en montra rien. Jesse lui, avait laissé son regard s'attarder sur lui pendant toute la journée et Jaden en était presque heureux. Les yeux de celui qu'il avait durant un moment nommé comme son meilleur ami puis son amour dans le secret de son âme ne l'avaient pas quitté. Et il en était bêtement content. Un petit rire niais s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme. Jesse était tellement… parfait à ses yeux. Mais allait-il accepter ses sentiments ? Sa véritable personnalité ?

Et lui ? Etait-il prêt à déposer son cœur aux pieds de l'autre jeune homme ? Oui, il l'était et en était sûr. Pourtant, il restait quelques questions auxquelles il devait répondre avant tout. Comment avouer ses sentiments au concerné ? De quelle façon ? Et surtout, quand ? Jaden soupira alors que le tube du genre métal que sa sœur préférait se terminait, laissant place à un petit silence avant le démarrage de la chanson suivante. Bizarrement, cette chanson lui correspondait plutôt bien en ce moment…

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _C'est géant, Herc' est dans le vent !_**

 ** _D'allégresse en Grèce,_**

 ** _On chante qu'il est le plus grand !_**

 ** _C'est un pro.,_**

 ** _L'Appollo du show._**

 ** _Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO !_**

 ** _Il n'était personne,_**

 ** _...Un zéro, zéro..._**

 ** _Il tire le banco !_**

 ** _...C'est un Héros !..._**

 ** _Lui, le marmot qui ne disait mot,_**

 ** _De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau !_**

 ** _Zéro en héros, Illico !_**

 ** _Il sourit et toutes les filles sont... en extase !_**

 ** _Elles frappent leur héros sur chaque pot..._**

 ** _...sur chaque vase !_**

 ** _Il pleut un pactole,_**

 ** _Sur notre idole,_**

 ** _Qui vole vers l'Acropole !_**

 ** _Mais il ne part pas sans ailes,_**

 ** _Pour s'offrir la Grèce et ses merveilles !_**

 ** _Phénomène, le Roi de l'arène._**

 ** _Oui, pour les Euridyce,_**

 ** _Il mérite dix sur dix !_**

 ** _Toute la Grèce,_**

 ** _Admire ses biceps !_**

 ** _Pas un gramme de graisse,_**

 ** _Quand ses pectoraux se compressent !_**

 ** _Herc' est venu, Hercules a vaincu !_**

 ** _La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues._**

 ** _Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi,_**

 ** _De zéro en héros, il a grandi !_**

 ** _Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit ?_**

 ** _Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs ?_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _Qui est le Seigneur, toujours vainqueur ?_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _Est-il brave ?_**

 ** _C'est le meilleur !_**

 ** _Est-il doux ?_**

 ** _Plus doux qu'une fleur !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est Hercules !_**

 ** _C'est géant, Herc' est dans le vent._**

 ** _...Toujours vainqueur !..._**

 ** _Grand Seigneur,_**

 ** _...Pas du tout crâneur !..._**

 ** _Jamais frimeur !_**

 ** _Il n'était personne,_**

 ** _...Un zéro, zéro..._**

 ** _Soudain Illico,_**

 ** _C'est un héros !_**

 ** _Certains l'aiment trop,_**

 ** _Certains l'aiment chaud !_**

 ** _De zéro en héros,_**

 ** _...Herc' est un héros..._**

 ** _Un super héros._**

 ** _Il est trop !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*pensive*_ Jaden en Hercule...

Chad et Aster : _*choqués*_ OH QUE NON !

Syrus : _*ne sait pas trop comment réagir*_ Drôle d'image mentale...

Jaden : _*refus catégorique*_ Même pas en rêve !

Jesse : _*sourire pervers*_ Quoi que tu serais plutôt sexy en toge grecque...

Eden : _*morte de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JESSE TU REMONTES DANS MON ESTIME !

Jaden : _*écarlate*_ JESSE ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

Axel : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi ou elle a regardé le Disney Hercule en écrivant ce chapitre ?

Jim : _*gratouille son crocodile*_ Non, c'est pas toi. Elle a bien fait ça.

Axel : _*soupir*_ Je me disais aussi...

Jesse : _*ricane toujours avec l'auteure*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et laissez des reviews pour la suite ! Merci de votre coopération ! _*à l'auteure*_ Alors tu vas le faire le coup d'Hercule ?

Moi : _*rire à la Hiruma*_ Vas savoir... KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*sourire qui ne dit rien de bon*_ Salut les amis ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! _*se retrouve couverte de tomates*_ POISSON D'AVRIL LES GENS ! Je blaguais xD Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire que vos attendiez avec tant d'impatience (surtout certaines !) et cette fois, c'est du spécial premier avril alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et rigolez bien !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : Ha ha ! Toi aussi tu as eu une hémorragie en imaginant la chose xD Ravie de ne pas être la seule ! Hercule est ton Disney favoris ? Oh très intéressant tout ça... _*regard qui en dit long*_ Bref, je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te donne toujours autant d'idées pour partir en vrille ! Bonne lecture à toi en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'amusera !

Majo-Ciris : MDR ! _*vient de relire ta review*_ J'EN PEUX PLUS DE RIRE ! C'est tellement le bordel chez toi xD Enfin, tu me diras de mon côté ce n'est pas mieux et tant mieux ! LOOOOOOOOOOOL ! _*ricane*_ Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta fidélité !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-9**

Bien loin de la Duel Académie, dans une haute tour que tous connaissaient bien, un homme portant un long manteau blanc regardait le soleil poindre le bout de son nez, un sourire inhabituellement heureux sur les lèvres. En ce matin du premier avril, Seto était heureux et non, ce n'était pas une blague ! Il avait suivi les conseils de celle qui fut sa femme durant quelques années et cela avait payé au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Non seulement son amour l'avait accepté mais aussi répondu de manière positive à ses sentiments ! Ils avaient passés une nuit de rêve ensemble et le brun se réjouissait de pouvoir savourer un début de journée auprès de son compagnon aux cheveux blonds qui dormait encore. Joey était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Aussi mignon qu'un jeune enfant rempli d'insouciance. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec son attitude lorsqu'il était éveillé. Aussi fougueux et indomptable que sa carte maitresse. D'une rare beauté ensorcelante avec ses prunelles or qui brûlaient fortement lorsqu'il était vexé ou même déterminé, selon la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

En bref, Joey était parfait pour lui. Tendrement, il dégagea une mèche du front de son endormi et y déposa un doux baiser qui fit grogner ce dernier. Il était bien là et n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le moment. Seto pouffa silencieusement, son amant était une vraie marmotte apparemment. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de l'autre et continua à le contempler durant un long moment. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'un tel spectacle, il en était sûr et certain. L'image de son ex-épouse se matérialisa dans son esprit de façon fugitive.

 _\- Espérons qu'elle connaisse enfin la même chose que moi… Elle a bien assez souffert comme ça._

 ** _OoOoO_**

Tous les élèves de l'Académie étaient sur leurs gardes depuis le début de la journée. Pourquoi ? Car c'était le premier avril voyons ! La journée des blagues en tous genres ! Et vu le caractère de la sœur de Jaden… Ils avaient tous intérêt à faire très attention, surtout au vu du fait qu'elle arborait un drôle de sourire qui ne leur disait rien de bon. Même Jaden s'en méfiait, c'était pour dire ! Il l'avait entendue ricaner toute la soirée de la veille et se doutait qu'elle avait préparée quelques gros coups. Mais leurs destinataires, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Donc, vigilance constante pour la journée. Le premier cours se déroula sans incident notable mais l'atmosphère restait plus tendue que d'habitude.

Ce fut durant le cours suivant, celui de Crowler (évidemment !) que tout bascula. A peine entré dans l'amphithéâtre, le Docteur en Duel glissa une peau de banane peinte de la même couleur que le sol lui-même et se rétama sur celui-ci en beauté ! Un grand silence se fit dans la salle avant qu'un grand éclat de rire généralisé y raisonna quelques secondes plus tard, Jaden et ses amis se soutenaient les uns les autres afin d'éviter de tomber par terre comme des idiots, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de tenir les cotes et de se plier en deux de rire. Et ce ne fut pas la seule blague qui se produisit. Divers cousins péteurs avaient été placés sur certaines chaises et sur les dossiers de celles-ci des poissons tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres avaient été collés. Si bien que les pauvres étudiants qui se firent avoir durent les garder collés dans leur dos tout le reste de la journée. Eden ne se priva nullement de péter l'un de ses légendaires fou-rires en voyant les têtes déconfites de ses élèves en les voyants arriver pour l'avant-dernière heure de cours de la journée. Evidemment, entre temps, Jaden et ses amis ne s'étaient pas non plus priver de se faire des farces entre eux.

Entre Chad qui s'était retrouvé avec des traces de marqueurs sur tout le visage, Jesse qui s'était vu forcé de porter des talons féminins, Jaden couvert de pompons roses bonbons etc… On pouvait dire que tout le monde s'en était donné à cœur joie ! Même Sheppard avait eu droit une blague façon Eden… Laquelle ? Oh disons qu'il s'était vu offert une remise en beauté gratuite !

\- Jaden… Interpela Aster qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Rappel-moi de ne jamais provoquer ta frangine !

Le brun à la veste écarlate hocha la tête en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle avant de déclarer haut et fort, fier comme un paon de sa sœur.

\- MOI JE VEUX DEVENIR COMME ELLE QUAND JE SERAI GRAND ! NA !

Ce fut le coup de grâce et un nouveau fou-rire s'empara de notre groupe de duellistes préférés.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Parce que un chat quand il est cat_**

 ** _Retombe sur ces pattes_**

 ** _C'est vrai !_**

 ** _Tout le monde est piqué_**

 ** _De ces pas si bien rythmé,_**

 ** _Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé_**

 ** _C'est comme les bottines à boutons_**

 ** _Une cloche, dès qu'il joue_**

 ** _Sa trompette vous rend fou_**

 ** _Ca swingue comme un pied_**

 ** _Mais oui, c'est pire que l'ennui_**

 ** _Oh là là mes amis_**

 ** _Quelle calamité_**

 ** _Za za za za Ollé_**

 ** _C'est comme parmi ces gars_**

 ** _qui veulent chanter_**

 ** _Ben c'est un cat_**

 ** _Le seul qui sache s'acharne à swinguer_**

 ** _Qui donc danserait encore_**

 ** _La gigue avec des nattes?_**

 ** _Quand tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue_**

 ** _Bientôt sa vous rend fou_**

 ** _Ca swingue comme un pied_**

 ** _Oh rinky, tinky tinky_**

 ** _Oui c'est pire que l'ennui_**

 ** _Oh là là mes amis_**

 ** _Quelle calamité_**

 ** _Oh rinky, tinky tinky_**

 ** _Oui_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Parce que un chat_**

 ** _quand il est cat_**

 ** _Retombe sur ces pattes_**

 ** _A jouer du jazz_**

 ** _On devient vite un acrobate_**

 ** _Oui tout le monde qui daigne du swing des cats_**

 ** _J'aimerai plus de passion_**

 ** _Plus de cœur et d'abandon_**

 ** _Habillez de couleurs cette chanson_**

 ** _Il n'y a qu'à jouer en d'autres clefs_**

 ** _Moduler oh oui ça me plait_**

 ** _Car j'adore faire certaines_**

 ** _Petites variations_**

 ** _Les autres chats vont s'assembler_**

 ** _Dans la ruelle mal éclairée_**

 ** _La grande nuit va commencer_**

 ** _Nous les laisserons alors s'aimer_**

 ** _Tout le monde (x2)_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Alléluia_**

 ** _Alléluia ! Alléluia !_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Je le dis bien haut_**

 ** _Tout le monde (x2)_**

 ** _Du pirate au bel Aristocat_**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _Alléluia ! Alléluia !_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

 ** _Mmmm!_**

 ** _Tout le monde_**

 ** _Tout le monde_**

 ** _Un par un par 3 ou même par 4_**

 ** _Alléluia !_**

 ** _Alléluia ! Alléluia !_**

 ** _Tout le monde veut devenir un cat_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*chantonne*_ Tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Jaden : _*mort de rire*_ Ma sœur est trop FORTE !

Eden : _*toute aussi morte de rire*_ JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE BLAGEUSE !

Aster et Chad : _*soupir*_ Et elle se lance des fleurs en plus !

Syrus : _*pouffe*_ Elle a pas tort !

Alexia : _*sourire*_ Je plussoie ! xD

Aster : _*boude* ..._

Chad : _*boude aussi*_ ...

Moi : _*ricane*_ Vu que ces deux-là font leur mauvaise tête, je vous souhaite un JOYEUX PREMIER AVRIL ET PORIFTEZ EN POUR FAIRE DES BLAGUES A VOS AMIS ET VOTRE FAMILLE ! _*se reprend*_ Moi, c'est déjà fait ! Laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite rapidement ! Merci de votre coopération ! _*sort des poissons de sa veste*_ Qui en veut dans le dos ?


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*émue*_ Et de dix, on arrive donc à la moitié de la fic ! Le fameux futur compagnon de votre Eden adorée va arriver dans ce chapitre et croyez moi, ça va bouger sérieusement ! Alors bonne lecture à vous, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : _*morte de rire en lisant ta review*_ J'avoue qu'Eden a fait fort ce coup-ci ! La référence Mario Kart ? Enfin quelqu'un a trouvé ! J'y pensais quand j'ai écris le coup de la peau de banane, _*ricane*_ excuse-moi mais c'était trop tentant pour que je ne le fasse pas xD Pour ce qui est de Jesse et de ses talons aigues... Crois-moi tu n'as pas finis de les voir... Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Pour ce qui est de Seto et Joey, c'était obligé que je les fasse apparaitre ! Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : _*pliée en deux devant ton bordel habituel*_ A ce que je lis, on t'a encore perdue xD _*a du mal à reprendre un semblant de sérieux*_ Oui, je pense que vous avez dû aller à la même école de blagues Eden et toi ! Et tant mieux que tu aies ris en imaginant Juju et Johan car moi aussi en écrivant je les ais imaginés alors imagine mon état à ce moment là xD Pour la musique, c'était tellement évident ! Pour Hercule version Yû-Gi-Oh tu verras mais je suis sûre que tu vas te marrer autant qu'avec ce chapitre sur le premier avril ! En attendant, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

Majo-Ciris : _*toute contente_ * Heureuse de voir que mon délire du poisson d'avril ta plu ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-10**

\- Tu as lamentablement échoué, Naraku ! Tonna une voix féminine qui fit trembler l'accusé agenouillé sur le parquet.

Le jeune homme n'en avait que trop conscience. Mais il savait aussi que sa vie n'allait pas tarder à s'achever pour avoir déçue la Matrone des Sanada. Il baissa la tête alors que la voix de la mère d'Eden et Jaden claquait à nouveau.

\- Emmenez cet incapable hors de ma vue et faites ce qui sera nécessaire.

Traduction : tuez-le.

Naraku soupira en se laissant docilement emmener par les hommes de mains de cette ignoble femme. Finalement, les deux fuyards n'avaient pas eu tort dans leur démarche mais il était bien trop tard pour les regrets.

Pourtant, des râles se firent entendre et ses gardes tombèrent un à un dans les vapes.

\- Alors Naraku, besoin d'aide ?

Cette voix narquoise était douloureusement familière à l'oreille du déchu qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant l'individu qui était venu à son aide.

\- Toi ?!

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'autre homme qui aida Naraku à se relever, car il était tombé durant son « sauvetage ».

\- Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas gratuit alors tu vas me dire… Où est Eden ?

Le ton de son interlocuteur s'était durci en posant la question et le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre. Il pouvait être aussi dangereux que la seconde personnalité de son cousin à la veste rouge, aussi bien valait qu'il ne fasse pas son malin face à lui.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Eden souriait comme une folle devant le mail que son ex-époux lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt mais qu'elle avait seulement eu le temps de lire. Il s'était enfin décidé et lui et son ange blond convolait presque en justes noces ! Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas mariés, juste en couple mais pour la jeune femme s'était tout comme ! Car elle doutait fortement que Seto laisserait un jour son Joey partir et s'était tant mieux !

 _\- Et d'un de casé !_ S'excita-t-elle intérieurement en s'avalant une canette de cherry coc pour fêter ça.

\- Dis grande sœur… La douce voix de son cadet la ramena sur terre.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu devrais regarder sur ton Duel Pad…

La jeune femme sortit le petit engin de sa veste rouge et appuya sur le bouton ouvrir. Une enveloppe étant affichée sur l'écran. Cela venait de Sheppard. Le Doyen la convoquait d'urgence dans son bureau, apparemment quelqu'un l'y attendait. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour en lisant ces mots. Si jamais c'était l'un des membres de leur clan, elle devait protéger son cadet à tout prix ! Mais… Seto l'aurait déjà prévenu… ce fut donc légèrement incertaine qu'elle se rendit chez le Doyen de l'Académie en quatrième vitesse, suivit par Jaden bien qu'elle eut tenté de s'y rendre seule. Son cadet n'avait rien voulu entendre. Jaden désirait protéger sa sœur aînée plus que tous. Elle s'était déjà tellement sacrifiée pour lui. Il était maintenant hors de question que cela recommence !

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Entrez.

Obéissant au Doyen, le duo pénétra dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent le vieil homme qui les scruta avant de prendre la parole.

\- Jaden, Professeur Eden. Quelqu'un voulait vous voir.

Voyant les deux plus jeunes encore plus tendus que des arcs, l'homme s'empressa de les rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un des membres de votre clan, si cela peut vous rassurer. Au contraire mais il s'agit de quelqu'un qui vous connait.

\- Qui ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne te souviens plus de moi, Eden ?

La jeune femme à la longue veste rouge se retourna à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement oubliée malgré les années et qui n'avait fait que devenir plus rauque. Un jeune homme se tenait près de la porte, accoudée au mur derrière elle. Il avait changé bien qu'elle pouvait encore le reconnaitre.

\- Blade.

Le dit Blade eut un sourire charmeur qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Toujours aussi sauvage à ce que je vois. Tu sais que ça cause pas mal dans le milieu. De ton fameux coup d'éclat contre Naraku.

La jeune femme se ferma comme une huitre et se plaça devant son cadet dont les iris commençaient sérieusement à virer au doré. Ce mec… D'emblée, le cadet Sanada ne le supportait pas. Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour le remettre à sa place, ce fut Eden qui s'en chargea.

\- Je suis peut-être sauvage comme tu le dis si bien. Mais le fait d'être différente, elle insista drôlement sur ce mot, est quelque chose que j'assume pleinement contrairement à certains.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Pour toi, je suis l'ignorante sauvage_**

 ** _Tu me parles de ma différence, je crois sans malveillance_**

 ** _Mais si dans ton langage, tu emploies le mot "sauvage"_**

 ** _C'est que tes yeux sont remplis de nuages, de nuages_**

 ** _Tu crois que la Terre t'appartient toute entière_**

 ** _Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière_**

 ** _Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs_**

 ** _Ont une vie, ont un esprit et un cœur_**

 ** _Pour toi l'étranger ne porte le nom d'Homme_**

 ** _Que s'il te ressemble et pense à ta façon_**

 ** _Mais en marchant dans ses pas, tu te questionnes_**

 ** _Es-tu sûr, au fond de toi, d'avoir raison ?_**

 ** _Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour ?_**

 ** _Les pleurs des chats sauvages au petit jour ?_**

 ** _Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne ?_**

 ** _Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent ?_**

 ** _Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent_**

 ** _Courons dans les forêts d'or et de lumière_**

 ** _Partageons-nous les fruits mûrs de la vie_**

 ** _La terre nous offre ses trésors, ses mystères_**

 ** _Le bonheur, ici-bas, n'a pas de prix_**

 ** _Je suis fille des torrents, soeur des rivières_**

 ** _La loutre et le héron sont mes amis_**

 ** _Et nous tournons tous ensemble, au fil des jours,_**

 ** _Dans un cercle, une ronde à l'infini !_**

 ** _Là-haut, le sycomore dort,_**

 ** _Comme l'aigle Royal, il trône impérial._**

 ** _Les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur,_**

 ** _Et qu'importe la couleur de leur peau._**

 ** _Chantons tous en chœur les chansons de la montagne,_**

 ** _En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent..._**

 ** _Mais la Terre n'est que poussière,_**

 ** _Tant que l'Homme ignore comment_**

 ** _Il peut peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jaden : _*part se planquer d'urgence*_ MAIS QU'ELLE EST DINGUE CETTE NANA !

Jesse : _*le suit*_ JE PLUSSOIE !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil en faisant semblant d'être étonnée*_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à tous les deux ?

Aster : _*ricane, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ Franchement, tu as besoin de poser la question ? Avec ce que tu leur prépare pour Sora, ils en peuvent déjà plus !

Moi : _*sourire douteux*_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mon cher !

Chad : _*soupir de diva*_ Et elle croit que l'on va avaler des couleuvres pareilles en plus ?!

Moi : _*sourire encore plus douteux*_ Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas des couleuvres que tu avales habituellement mon cher, Chadounet xD

Chad : _*écarlate*_ TSUKI !

Tous les autres : _*morts de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Eden : _*se marre comme une folle*_ RESPECT TSUKI ! HI HI HOU HOU HA HA HA !

Moi : _*sourire satisfait*_ Et j'en ai même pas honte ! *aux lecteurs et lectrices* En espérant que ce dixième chapitre aura été à votre goût ! Laissez des reviews et merci de votre coopération !


	11. Chapter 11

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute contente*_ ME REVOILA LES GENS ! _*esquive les tomates qu'on lui balance en ricanant comme une démente*_ Voilà enfin, la suite de cette fiction ! Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre même si j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop court et qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Donc, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse vous délecter de cette suite ! _*s'incline*_ Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Précision :

\- conversation téléphonique entre "..."

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ Je te rassure, Blade est pire que sadomaso ! Mais ça tu le verras très vite ! Pauvre Jun on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais il est tellement drôle à faire chier aussi ! _*ricane*_ Et non on arrêtra pas ! Le coup de la soirée costumée... _*réfléchit et un sourire pervers*_ Intéressant tout ça ! Bref, ma belle ! Je suis hyper contente de voir que tu as aimée mon chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant car ton Judai adoré va montrer les crocs ! _*super fière d'elle, se marre comme une folle*_ Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ici alors bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-11**

\- Oh mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, Dragon's Queen… Répliqua Blade en mimant une révérence de noble devant la jeune femme raide et dont les yeux lui lançaient des éclairs de glace.

Il se redressa et échangea quelques mots avec le Doyen qui accepta sa présence au sein de l'Académie en tant que visiteur. Il demanda également à Jaden la permission de loger dans le Dortoir Rouge. Bien que réticent, le jeune homme hocha la tête, donnant son accord tout en fusillant cet individu de ses yeux bruns. Il ne pouvait pas sentir ce mec ! Jetant un bref regard à sa sœur, il se détendit légèrement en la voyant reprendre progressivement son calme.

\- Dragon's Queen ?

Eden eut un pauvre sourire en se tournant le Doyen avant de répondre.

\- Mon penchant plus que prononcé pour les Dragons n'est pas passé inaperçu dans le monde des Duels. Il m'arrivait souvent de fausser compagnie à mes geôliers pour aller m'amuser dans des tournois où mon talent a fini par éclore et s'épanouir rapidement.

Les deux hommes furent si choqués que leur mâchoire respectives se décrochèrent. Jaden n'était pas au courant de ça ! Jamais sa grande sœur ne lui en avait parlé ! Tout ce dont il se rappelait… C'était qu'ils faisaient quelques duels quand ils étaient enfants à l'abri des regards de leurs géniteurs et sous le regard amusé de leur gouvernante, rien de plus ! Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir sur ses lèvres. Finalement, cela ne l'étonnais pas de la part d'Eden. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté rusé, ce qui la rendait imprévisible. Chose que les vieux n'avaient jamais pu supporter chez elle. Bien qu'elle soit leur fille. Mais lui, il admirait cette facette de sa sœur et c'était toujours le cas, alors il ne put lui en vouloir et se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit, une lueur malicieuse au creux de ses prunelles bleues.

En revanche, Sheppard était complètement sonné. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir cerné sa plus jeune enseignante, elle parvenait encore à le surprendre et à fausser son jugement. Il en valait de même pour son cadet. Il pensait connaitre Jaden sur le bout des doigts depuis son arrivée à l'Académie alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans mais depuis le réveil de son autre personnalité et l'arrivée d'Eden, il avait l'étrange impression de redécouvrir son élève le plus doué. S'en était à la fois fascinant et effrayant. D'un geste de la main, il congédia finalement les deux jeunes gens qui il ne savait comment s'était lancés dans une conversation des plus animée sur les monstres de type dragon qu'affectionnait particulièrement la jeune femme et leurs avantages.

 ** _OoOoO_**

L'atmosphère était pour ne pas dire invivable mais glaciale. Avec la « connaissance » d'Eden à table, les amis du frère et de la sœur ne surent comment faire pour briser la glace qui semblait s'être installée. Eden ignorait royalement Blade et Jaden surveillait le moindre fait et geste de celui-ci, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas envers la seule femme de son sang qu'il aimait. Les autres filles hormis Alexia qui s'en était désintéressée, rougissaient et gloussaient devant la beauté insolente du nouveau venu. Il était vrai que Blade n'était pas disgracieux, loin de là même. Des traits acérés et gracieux, une chevelure longue et raide d'un noir profond comme le bois d'ébène, un teint pâle qui faisait ressortir d'incroyables prunelles grises aux reflets mauves et une silhouette masculine parfaitement dessinée sous des vêtements classiques, un costume trois pièces aux teintes foncées.

Il avait l'allure d'un parfait gentleman mais Jaden s'en méfiait terriblement, ses prunelles brunes ne quittaient pas Blade une seule seconde. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait très bien ce que les deux membres de cette fratrie avaient endurés durant leur enfance et donc les conséquences que cette dernière avait eu sur leur comportement respectif donc, le fait que le cadet Sanada se méfiait de lui comme de la peste ou du choléra ne le surprenait pas. Le jeune duelliste voulait le meilleur pour sa sœur aînée. Blade prit rapidement congé après avoir terminé son repas et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche !

 ** _OoOoO_**

Du côté de Jaden et sa bande, l'atmosphère se réchauffa de manière significative dès que le nouvel arrivant eu quitté la pièce, bien que tous Jaden y compris avaient de nombreuses questions en tête. Mais rien qu'en voyant le visage fermé de leur professeure, personne n'osa aborder le sujet préférant quelque chose de plus léger. Alors que la soirée était bien avancé, le portable de la jeune femme se fit entendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et haussa un sourcil devant le nom qui y était affiché. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir… ?! Elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce pour la fraicheur de l'extérieur où elle décrocha.

\- Oui ?

\- « Ça faisait longtemps, Eden. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? »

Elle sourit en reconnaissant cette voix grave et presque autoritaire.

\- Je vais bien, Atem. Oui, ça faisait longtemps. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- « Bien mieux depuis que j'ai appris que ce cher Seto a fini par se jeter à l'eau si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle haussa un sourcil en retenant un ricanement bien senti alors qu'elle distinguait parfaitement le sourire que son interlocuteur arborait sans doute dans son ton.

\- Oh ! A t'entendre, j'y serai pour quelque chose !

Un rire chaud lui répondit.

\- « Arrête de me prendre pour une momie, idiote ! Je sais bien que c'est toi qui a fait le coup ! Chipie d'entremetteuse ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant les pseudos insultes que l'ancien pharaon lui balançait.

\- Que de magnifiques compliments me faites-vous là, mon cher !

Un rire commun les emporta tous les deux et fit l'effet d'une véritable bouffée d'oxygène à la jeune femme. Atem et elle se comprenaient bien, étant tous deux issus de la haute société. Et ils étaient rapidement devenus bons amis après son mariage avec Seto. Ce dernier en avait été même soulagé. En effet, au vu de ce que la jeune femme avait bien voulue lui confier quelques heures après leur union sur sa situation familial, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se renferme. Alors la voir se rapprocher de celui qu'il considérait comme un cousin, le rassurait grandement.

\- « Au fait, Seto m'a expliqué pour ce qui te sert de famille… Tu tiens le coup ? »

Elle ne répondit pas dans les premières secondes.

\- Oui, pour le moment, je tiens.

Un silence.

\- « Bien mais si jamais tu craques, je viens. Et ne tentes pas de protester, tu es une sœur à mes yeux, Eden. Yûgi est également de mon avis. Tu pourras compter sur nous deux. »

Touchée, elle porta ses doigts à sa joue où quelques larmes avaient coulées et les essuya rapidement. La conversation dura encore un bon moment avant qu'elle ne raccroche, un sentiment de liberté s'étant emparé d'elle. C'était si agréable.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Blade quitta sa fenêtre. Eden était toujours aussi belle. Même avec quelques années de plus. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle et se serrait lorsqu'il devait se séparer d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne semblait voir en lui, qu'un gosse issu d'une riche famille aussi pourri que ceux de son propre clan. Arrogant et macho, voilà comment elle le voyait. Mais elle ne faisait que se protéger en restant aussi distante que possible. Seul son cadet méritait de la connaitre sous ses traits doux et aimants. Bien que légèrement jaloux, il ne réclamait rien. Alors qu'il jetait encore un dernier coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, voyant celle qu'il aimait converser avec le frère aîné de Syrus, il sentit une présence hostile dans sa chambre. Sans dévoiler son malaise, il se retourna sur ses gardes avant de baisser cette dernière sans pour autant relâcher ses muscles.

Jaden, le frère cadet d'Eden le fixait. Ses prunelles brunes tirant dangereusement sur le doré de sa seconde personnalité. Blade connaissait vaguement cette dernière. Hormis de nombreuses rumeurs, il n'avait fait ace à l'Ultime Souverain en personne. Mais il avait prit le parti de s'en méfier. De nombreuses personnes dans le clan Sanada disaient qu'il était des plus redoutables et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui. Tout comme quelques duellistes qu'il avait pu interroger sur le sujet depuis son arrivée. Même Sheppard avait fini par céder et répondre à ses diverses interrogations sans pour autant en dire trop.

\- Jaden ?

\- Non. Répondit celui-ci du tac au tac, d'une voix plus rauque et caverneuse que d'ordinaire avant de reprendre. Haou. L'Ultime Souverain.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda Blade, prudent, restant à bonne distance de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci sourit dangereusement.

\- Eden est ma sœur, Blade. Autant que la _sienne_ … Insista-t-il en pointant sa poitrine de son pouce. Alors même si je me doute de ce que tu sembles ressentir pour elle, je te conseille de ne pas lui faire le moindre mal… Ou alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais la menace était des plus claires. Son vis-à-vis quitta la pièce et Blade ne put se détendre avant un bon moment. Cet Ultime Souverain n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Dans notre vie, il y a tant de chose qu'on voit sans les_**

 ** _comprendre_**

 ** _Car le temps va son chemin quel que soit nos dessins sans_**

 ** _nous attendre_**

 ** _Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi_**

 ** _Quel que soit les caprices du destin_**

 ** _Comme les lions par millions par le coeur ne font plus_**

 ** _qu'un_**

 ** _Tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes un_**

 ** _Une famille, Une famille_**

 ** _Tous unis_**

 ** _Une famille, Une famille_**

 ** _Pour la vie_**

 ** _Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi sans votre_**

 ** _loi_**

 ** _Puis-je faire seul mon trajet_**

 ** _Où ne suis-je que l'objet d'un grand projet_**

 ** _Ceux qui nous ont quitté seront là pour te guider_**

 ** _Ton voyage vient de commencer_**

 ** _Dans la peine ou la joie rien sur terre ne nous vaincra_**

 ** _Nous sommes fort oh combien nous sommes un_**

 ** _Une famille, Une famille_**

 ** _Tous unis_**

 ** _Une famille, Une famille_**

 ** _Pour la vie_**

 ** _Toi et moi sommes pareil tout comme la terre et le ciel_**

 ** _Une seule famille sous le soleil_**

 ** _Ton courage, ton soutien tu les trouveras chez les tiens_**

 ** _Car nos cœurs et le tien ne font qu'un_**

 ** _C'est une famille, c'est une famille_**

 ** _C'est tous unis_**

 ** _Une famille, Une famille_**

 ** _C'est pour la vie_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*sourire douteux*_ Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Jaden : _*lit et sourit*_ J'aime assez la dernière partie, j'avoue ! Mais ... Je peux pas voir ce Blade !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Ah ?

Jaden : _*grogne*_ Il tourne autour de ma frangine !

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! MAIS IL EST JALOUX, LE P'TIT FRERE !

Jaden : _*tente (vainement) de tuer l'auteure_ * TSUKI !

Jesse : _*ricane*_ ...

Chad : _*de même que Jesse*_ COURS TSUKI, COURS !

Atem : _*regarde le spectacle en buvant du cherry coc*_ Que c'est plaisant de la voir dans la merde !

Seto : _*lui tend du pop corn*_ Je plussoie.

Yûgi : _*ne sait pas trop comment réagir à ça*_ Bande de sadique. Elle a vraiment déteins sur vous... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que ça fait bande à part, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour sauver cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure et aussi pour l'encourager à écrire la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération, en espérant que ce onzième chapitre vous a plu !


	12. Chapter 12

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*fait un coucou de miss avec un sourire pervers*_ Voici le chapitre douze de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! A tous et toutes les fans du couple JudaixJohan, ce chapitre est pour vous ! La relation entre nos héros favoris avance enfin pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien, cela va de soit, bien sûr ! Alors bonne lecture à vous les amis !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

DramaticalRaven : _*toute contente*_ Merci pour vos reviews à toi et Ciris ! Vous me faites toujours autant rire ! Atem est apparut oui, et ce ne sera pas la seule fois xD Du JudaixJohan ? Bah vous allez être servies les filles ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Elle est complètement fondue ma Sora ! xD A croire que mon trio Atem/Yûgi/Haou a fait mouche ! _*ricane*_ Judai qui insulte Jun ?! _*choquée avant de mourir de rire*_ Et il a craqué en plus ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! En espérant que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre qui parle surtout de Judai et Johan ! _*regard et sourire douteux*_ Profites en bien et bonne lecture à toi !

Dracodemon : _*morte de rire en lisant ta review*_ J'en peux plus ! Excellent ! Je suis très heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plus ! Moi, tendances suicidaires ? Pas du tout voyons xD _*regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense*_ Disons que j'ai de bonnes armes pour préserver ma personne ! Non, tu ne veux pas savoir, je t'assure ! Pour ce qui est de Blade, oui effectivement il vaudrait mieux qu'il court vite pour échapper à Haou xD Sheppard ? Il arrivera jamais à cerner Eden mais j'avoue que c'est marrant de le voir essayer ! Pour Atem, ce ne sera pas la seule fois où il interviendra mais je n'en dis pas plus ! _*se reprend*_ Voici donc la suite de cette fiction avec le chapitre douze et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-12**

\- Bordel Haou ! T'étais obligé d'intervenir ?! S'écria Jaden fasse à son reflet dans le miroir dont les yeux étaient d'un magnifique doré mordant.

\- Evidemment, abruti d'Hikari ! Je te rappelle qu'Eden est autant ma sœur que la tienne ! Il est logique que je cherche à la protéger !

Jaden grogna en se mordant la lèvre. Haou avait raison. Ils ne faisaient qu'un tous les deux. Mais… Le Slifer s'était sentit comme… blessé dans son orgueil par son double des ténèbres. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait fait que lui apporter une sorte de soutien en étant de son avis… Il n'avait pas cherché à prendre le contrôle de son corps comme la dernière fois. Jaden soupira. Ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même être. Eden était donc bien leur sœur à tous les deux. Haou n'avait fait que montrer sa volonté de la protéger. Comme lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le changement d'expression de son double. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement. Une lueur de pitié dans ses iris dorés.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- J'en reviens pas que tu n'es toujours pas conclu avec ton Jesse…

Touché. Les joues de Jaden virèrent à un rouge aussi vif que celui qui couvrait les extincteurs. Mais avant que son Hikari ne se reprenne, l'Ombre enchaina en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah oui, idiot ! Je suis toi alors je suis au courant de ce que tu ressens pour lui. Mais… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu flippes comme un gamin qui a fait une connerie.

Jaden, toujours aussi rouge, se gratta la nuque et tenta d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à son double.

\- Premièrement, Jesse est mon premier et sera surement mon unique amour. Deuxièmement, avec ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, comment peux-tu croire qu'il ressentirait quelque chose pour moi ?! Sachant que c'est de ma faute que Yubel ait réussie à s'emparer de son corps ! Troisièmement… C'est normal d'avoir peur du rejet, c'est humain !

Haou haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard énervé qui passa à dépité du rouge. Il était vraiment trop comique son double ! Haou n'en pouvait plus ! Comment faisait-il pour être si observateur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duels de Monstre mais aussi naïf et candide lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments de ceux qui lui étaient proches ?! Jaden quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser en voyant son double se foutre littéralement de sa gueule. Lâchant un soupir, il attendit donc que ce dernier termine de se bidonner à ses dépens (Ca c'est pas près d'arriver… Mais chut ! xD).

\- AH AH AH ! Trop drôle ! Haou reprit son souffle et planta ses iris dans celles de sa lumière. T'es con. Vraiment.

Jaden se vexa mais ne montra rien, attendant que son ombre continue sur sa lancée car il devait en avoir pas mal à dire, malgré tout.

\- Je suis en toi, Jaden et je vois que toi, tu ne vois pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ? L'interrompit-il en haussant un sourcil à son tour.

Haou eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Jesse ressent la même chose envers toi. Il t'aime, abruti ! Et je suis sûre qu'Eden le sait. Elle ne doit pas être la seule d'ailleurs. Alors grouilles-toi de te lancer sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Jaden alors que le regard de son double ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- Je prends ta place et je lui fais une confession dans les règles de l'art ! Ricana Haou en prend la pause de Roméo telle une diva.

Jaden se figea. Oh non… Surtout pas ça !

 ** _OoOoO_**

 _\- Lance-toi, lance-toi ! Mais il en a de bonnes c'te abruti ! Je voudrai bien l'y voir, moi !_

Depuis un bon moment, le Slifer ruminait tout seul dans sa chambre contre son double qui se marrait comme un dément dans les tréfonds de son esprit car sa lumière était vraiment des plus amusantes à faire chier !

Eden n'avait rien perdu du trouble de son cadet et elle veillait tendrement. Son petit frère viendrait se confier lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin, ce qui n'allait pas tarder et elle le savait parfaitement. Alors elle attendait. Tout en donnant ses cours avec passion. Etre professeur lui plaisait autant qu'être Duelliste et elle profitait à fond de chaque instant de bonheur que lui apportait cette nouvelle vie loin de ses géniteurs.

\- Eden-sensei…

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Jesse était là. Sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Les joues rouges, il se tordait les mains et détournait les yeux. Elle saisit parfaitement ce que son élève avait à lui demander. D'un geste engageant, elle fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer. Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui désigna. Près de la fenêtre. Avec élégance, elle l'y rejoignît avec une bouteille de soda. Elle prépara deux verres et en offrit un au Duelliste des Cristaux. Ils burent quelques minutes dans un silence gêné pour Jesse. Lorsqu'Eden posa son verre sur la petite table basse qui les séparait, elle entama la conversation d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Jesse hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Le sourire de la jeune femme finit tout de même par le mettre en confiance. Il savait qu'elle était douce et compréhensive envers ceux qui étaient proches de son cadet. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas tellement cette attitude qu'elle avait envers lui, comme si il était un membre de sa famille.

\- Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qui parvient à quitter la bouche du jeune homme aux yeux bleus-verts.

\- Tu aimes Jaden. Et lui t'aime aussi. Voilà pourquoi.

La stupéfaction du jeune Duelliste se vit sur son visage à peine eut-elle terminée de parler. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Pas seulement. Disons aussi que je t'apprécie beaucoup, Jesse. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et mon amitié, tu la mérite. Mais pas en tant que professeur, ok ?

La petite pique gentillette eut le mérite de faire sourire le jeune homme qui termina de se détendre complètement. Elle ne le jugerait pas. Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire.

\- J'aime Jaden, c'est vrai… Mais comment lui dire ?

Eden se leva et alla poser une main tendre sur une épaule de son futur beau-frère.

\- Suis ton cœur et laisse-toi aller. Elle s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir. Et puis, mes avis que mon adorable frère va venir vers toi, bien plus vite que tu ne le pense…

Jesse la regarda, complètement perdu. Elle semblait si sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Jesse s'en alla du bureau un peu plus tranquille et serein. Après un dernier salut à la jeune femme qui promit de rentrer tôt au Dortoir Rouge, le jeune homme alla flâner dans les coins de celui-ci. Ses amis vaquaient à leurs occupations et il devait être le seul dans les environs de leur « maison ». Il retira ses bottes et descendit sur la plage, gardant celles-ci à la main. L'air était frais et légèrement salé mais c'était agréable pour Jesse qui plissa les yeux, le soleil tapait encore à cette heure. Et il était plongé dans ses pensées. Jaden avait laissé de nombreux indices sur sa véritable personnalité depuis quelques temps. Depuis que sa sœur avait battus leur cousin en duel d'ailleurs et il les avait bien pris en compte. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'homme qu'il aimait au travers de ces petits détails et un tel jeu de piste lui plaisait énormément. Jaden l'attirait encore plus en se dévoilant comme ça et il mourrait d'envie d'en découvrir davantage. L'Obélisque savait très bien que ses sentiments ne s'effaceraient jamais quoi qu'il puisse apprendre sur le brun.

\- Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer… Jaden…

\- D'entendre de tels mots venant de toi, si tu savais… Entendit alors Jesse, lui faisait ouvrir complètement les yeux et se figer sur place. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé, Jesse.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,  
Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour,  
Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris.  
Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,  
Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer._**

 _ **J'en ai Rêvé.**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,**_  
 _ **Toi ma destinée...**_

 _ **...Je saurais t'aimer, tu l'as rêvé.**_

 _ **Mon amour, tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,**_  
 _ **Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli...**_

 _ **... Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris.**_  
 _ **Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,**_  
 _ **Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer.**_

 ** _J'en ai Rêvé._**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Jaden et Moi : _*chantent en cœur et très fort*_ J'EN AI REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Jesse : _*ne sait pas trop comment réagir à ça...*_ Euh... Ils ont bus ou quoi ?

Chad : _*plaque une main sur son visage*_ De pire en pire, cette fiction...

Aster : _*mort de rire*_ TROP DEBILES !

Eden : _*toute fière d'elle, pause du genre Titanic*_ Je suis la meilleure entremetteuse du monde !

Chad : _*diva*_ V'là t'y pas qu'elle en rajoute ! _*à tous les autres*_ Est-ce que quelqu'un à une corde ?

Alexia : _*ricane*_ Tressée ou lisse ?

Chad : _*outré*_ Cruelle !

Aster : _*toujours aussi mort de rire*_ Vu que les filles semblent vraiment avoir envie de faire chier Chad et que les deux autres zouaves sont partis dans leur délire, je vous invite à laisser des reviews en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! Merci de votre coopération !


	13. Chapter 13

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*pète complètement les plombs*_ 13... 13... 13 ! LE CHAPITRE MAUDIT ! _*part s'armer de bougies rouges et d'encens*_ Au cas où !

Les persos : _*perplexes*_ Euh...

Atem : _*mort de rire*_ Elle a pétée une durite ! xD

Yûgi et Jaden : _*ensemble*_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*en pleur de rire*_ Mais vous êtes vraiment ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Non mais sérieusement ! La Vampiresse de Sang-Pur, Reine des Vampires et des Lycans de la Lune Rouge, Vengeresse Eternelle, Disciple de la Tour de Contrôle des Enfers est superstitieuse ! Pardonnez-moi mais la chose est des plus incongrues ! _*repart dans un fou-rire*_

Jesse : _*goutte derrière la tête_ * Bon bah... Bonne lecture les amis.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Phenix77 : _*toute sourire*_ Je suis vraiment flattée de tes compliments ! Ils me touchent beaucoup ! Et je suis heureuse de voir que mes délires t'amusent et te plaisent ! Voici donc la suite de cette histoire dont l'auteure - moi-même pour te servir _*s'incline*-_ est complètement tarée, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu continueras d'apprécier cette histoire et que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout !

FelicityForNow21 : Te voilà exhaussée ! Et je suis super contente de voir que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Je suis flattée par tes compliments et je te remercie chaleureusement pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ Mais qu'est-ce que Joey fout là ?! xD J'en peux plus de rire devant tes délires, ma pauvre ! Le duo Jaden/Haou a vraiment été une super idée que je ne regrette pas du tout ! MDR ! _*imagine tes réactions*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! LE TRUC DEMENT ! _*se reprend*_ Bref, voici la suite de cette histoire avec le chapitre 13 qui te plairas, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture à toi !

DramaticalRaven : _*ricanements sinistres*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE ! _*se reprend*_ Jun avec Ryo ? Pourquoi pas, tiens ! Chiche ! _*griffonne dans son carnet en ricanant*_ Je note, je note ! Merci encore pour vos reviews toujours aussi drôles, les filles ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-13

Sous le choc, Jesse hésita de longues minutes avant de se retourner pour tomber sur le visage rayonnant d'amour de son brun. Le regard chaud de celui-ci le fit rougir comme une pivoine avant qu'il ne sursaute en sentant les lèvres du Slifer se poser délicatement sur les siennes comme si elles étaient en cristal et que son compagnon craignait de les briser en appuyant trop fort. Toujours aussi écarlate, Jesse finit par se détendre et entoura le cou de son compagnon de ses bras en répondant à son baiser avec bonheur. L'échange fut tendre et passionné à l'image des deux hommes. Lorsque l'appel de l'air se fit ressentir, ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant, Jesse restant avec plaisir entre les bras de son brun qui le regardait amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura finalement Jaden, aussi bas qu'il le put comme pour préserver un secret extrêmement précieux.

Jesse eut un sourire rayonnant mais ne répondit rien, il avait déjà tout dit. Jaden le savait parfaitement alors il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta de mener son futur amant (oh qu'il l'espérait !) dans sa chambre. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Tout y passa, leur enfance respective qui fut bien plus chaotique qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés l'un comme l'autre, les rares moments heureux… Ils s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre de manière pleine et entière. Tout en s'effleurant du bout de leurs doigts, ils ne pouvaient se passer du contact de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et ils comptaient bien à ce que leur nouvelle relation dure le plus longtemps possible.

 ** _OoOoO_**

La soirée promettait d'être géniale ! C'était dans tous les esprits depuis quelques jours. Le couple Jaden/Jesse avait fait grand bruit durant un jour ou deux avant que les étudiants ne s'en désintéressent. Ce qui occupait les esprits était la fête costumée proposée par la sœur aînée de Jaden afin de fêter la mise en couple de celui-ci surtout même si elle ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute. C'était la raison officieuse. La raison officielle était tout autre, bien entendu. Ils fêtaient les vacances d'automnes qui n'allaient plus tarder à arriver. Tous et toutes s'affairaient pour trouver le costume qu'il porterait durant cette soirée tant attendue. Et avec Eden comme organisatrice, mieux valait être paré !

La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs prévue de faire les choses en grand. Elle avait pris possession de l'imposant gymnase de l'Académie et avait entamée de poser une décoration à la fois florale et baroque. Puis la préparation d'un grand buffet et de la musique en plus des jeux prévus. En ricanant, Eden se frotta les mains en pensant au nouveau couple qu'elle allait mettre à l'honneur. Son frère et son beau-frère allaient avoir de belles surprises, foi d'Eden, Maitresse des Dragons !

 _\- Je vais bien m'amuser !_ _C'est la fête !_

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Faites votre devoir, mes Enfants ! Pour la pérennité de notre Clan ! Déclara la Matrone de la famille Sanada. Puis, elle se leva de son « trône » et quitta la pièce sans un regard à ses fils aînés qui étaient encore à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le parquet lustré. Lorsque la porte coulissante fut refermée, le premier enfant de la matriarche se releva et quitta ensuite la pièce, armes aux poings. Mais si le cadet semblait prêt à obéir à leur mère au doigt et à l'œil, cela ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas pour le benjamin de la fratrie.

\- Doit-on vraiment faire ça ?

\- Evidemment, abruti ! Ses ordres sont lois.

A de tels mots, le benjamin explosa, son aura se manifestant violemment.

\- Non mais tu t'entends, Elric ?! Cette femme qui nous sert de Mère n'a plus voulu d'Eden dès l'instant où elle a compris qu'elle ne serait jamais comme elle ! Jaden est un garçon comme nous ! Elle nous hait, tu comprends ?! Le cadet s'était figé et reculait à chaque mot que son jeune frère lui crachait à la figure. Criant de vérité. Une vérité aussi cruelle, qu'immonde. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Elric d'en placer une.

\- Elle nous prend pour des pions remplaçables depuis notre naissance, connard ! Et à ton avis, notre père et notre beau-père, ils sont morts comment, hein ?!

Et il quitta la pièce, furieux ! Jamais il n'obéirait à cette créature qu'il était forcé d'appeler « Mère ».

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _C'est la fête, c'est la fête,_**

 ** _Service garanti impec'._**

 ** _Mettez votre petite bavette chérie, et nous,_**

 ** _On veille au reste._**

 ** _Plat du jour et hors-d'oeuvre,_**

 ** _Ici, on sert à toute heure._**

 ** _Cuisine au beurre, c'est la meilleure,_**

 ** _Et croyez-moi, je suis connaisseur !_**

 ** _Tout le monde chante, tout le monde danse,_**

 ** _Oui, mam'selle, çà c'est la France !_**

 ** _Un bon dîner çà vaut mieux qu'un coup de trompette._**

 ** _Prenez donc le menu, et quand vous l'aurez lu,_**

 ** _On fera la fête, ce sera chouette, ma minette._**

 ** _Mironton, pommes sautées, paris-brest ou crêpes_**

 ** _flambées..._**

 ** _On vous prépare avec art,_**

 ** _Une fête à vous couper le sifflet._**

 ** _Vous êtes seule, et pas fière,_**

 ** _Mais mam'selle, laissez-vous faire !_**

 ** _Y'a pas de cafard, y'a pas de déprime,_**

 ** _Quand les assiettes sont des copines !_**

 ** _J'ai la côte pour jongler,_**

 ** _Avec mes potes chandeliers._**

 ** _Tout çà dans la tradition des grandes maisons !_**

 ** _Allez, levons nos verres, et sautons la barrière,_**

 ** _Pour les fillettes tristounettes,_**

 ** _moi je connais qu'une seule recette:_**

 ** _C'est la fête ! x3_**

 ** _La vie est un supplice,_**

 ** _Pour un domestique sans office,_**

 ** _Qui ne peut faire le bonheur d'âme qui vive._**

 ** _Ah, le bon vieux temps des jours de labeur,_**

 ** _Que la vie a classé aux archives._**

 ** _Dix ans de vraie galère,_**

 ** _Ratatinés par la poussière,_**

 ** _Sans jamais pouvoir montrer notre savoir-faire,_**

 ** _A déambuler autour du château ..._**

 ** _Badaboum, pomme d'api,_**

 ** _Youpla boum, "Thank you, my Lady !"_**

 ** _Un dîner aux chandelles,_**

 ** _Mais tout est prêt pour la demoiselle._**

 ** _Bombes glacées, Champagne au frais,_**

 ** _Nappes empesées, dans ma corbeille._**

 ** _Au dessert, je ferais du thé,_**

 ** _C'est ma grande spécialité,_**

 ** _Pendant que les tasses jouent du torchon,_**

 ** _J' ferais mes pimpons, mes petits bouillons,_**

 ** _Je sifflerai comme une folle..._**

 ** _J'ai une tache, çà, ça me désole,_**

 ** _L'important, ce serait de donner bonne impression._**

 ** _En route et sauve qui peut,_**

 ** _Ce sera un sucre ou deux, ma mignonnette ?_**

 ** _C'est la fête ! x5_**

 ** _Vos désirs et vos requêtes,_**

 ** _Après dix ans d' faux-semblants,_**

 ** _Viennent égayer notre retraite !_**

 ** _Pour combler, mettre à l'aise,_**

 ** _On s' démène pour que çà vous plaise._**

 ** _Dans la lumière des chandelles,_**

 ** _Vous serez gâtée, ma tourterelle !_**

 ** _Sans façons, sans grimaces,_**

 ** _Jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce !_**

 ** _Après dîner, on poussera l'escarpolette._**

 ** _Demain vous irez mieux,_**

 ** _Mais ce soir tout est bleu,_**

 ** _On fait la fête !_**

 ** _Oui, la fête !_**

 ** _Oui, la fête !_**

 ** _On fait la fête !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toujours dans son délire*_ ...

Seto : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Ca ne s'est pas arrangé ?

Jesse : _*soupir*_ Eh non...

Davy : _*mode démotivé*_ La Capitaine est complètement h.s, les mecs...

Jaden : _*hyper sérieux*_ Enfin, on a la paix !

Tous les autres : _*choqués, fixent Jaden comme si il était devenu dingue*_ Jaden !

Jaden : _*hyper sérieux*_ Quoi ?

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*surprit*_ Je ne pensais le dire un jour mais Sora n'est pas la seule à en prendre pour son grade en ce moment !

Les autres : _*tous pâles*_ Trop flippant !

Sheppard : _*ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fout là*_ Euh... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'ailliez pas trop envie de tuer l'auteure. Merci de laisser vos reviews !


	14. Chapter 14

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*part se planquer*_ Voici la suite de cette fiction, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Et que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me trucider à la fin de votre lecture ! Bref, je n'en dirai pas plus alors bonne lecture à vous, les amis !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ Et oui, enfin ils sont ensemble nos tourtereaux préférés ! _*regarde le massacre en comptant les points*_ JE DECLARE SORA VAINQUEUR PAR K.O ! xD Tu me tues à chaque review, toi ! A croire que ça t'amuse ! _*se reprend*_ En attend, y a pas de soucis, tu l'auras la daronne mais faudra partager avec Phen ! MDRRRRRRRR ! Bonne lecture à toi ma belle !

Phenix77 : _*complètement morte de rire*_ Cool une copine sadique ! Y a pas de soucis, tu l'auras la daronne mais va falloir la partager avec Sora parce qu'elle est aussi sadique que nous deux ! MDR ! Les persos avec un goût prononcé pour la torture sont toujours très drôles et je sais de quoi je cause ! /SBAF/ ATEM ARRETE UN PEU DE M'ENVOYER DES TOMATES, J'AI PLUS FAIM, MOI ! _*tousse*_ Bref, je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise encore et j'espère que ce sera le cas avec le nouveau chapitre !

FelicityForNow21 : _*gagatise*_ Ah~~~~~~~l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur, oui ! ET DU YAOI ! _*lance son cri de guerre en frappant sur sa poitrine en mode Tarzan... Ok, je sors xD_ * Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres ^^ oh toi aussi, tu écris sur eux ? Bah tiens ! J'irai voir ça ! Au plaisir de te retrouver !

DramaticalRaven : MDR ! _*en peux plus*_ C'est toujours autant le bordel, chez vous les filles ! Je vous adore ! Raven a un problème avec les blonds ? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Pauvre Draco ! _*même pas compatissante pour un sou_ * Katsu-chan, si les folles existent c'est pour mettre de l'ambiance dans ce monde pourri ! _*trop fière de sa réponse*_ Bon, bonne lecture à vous les filles, et à la prochaine avec grand plaisir !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-14

Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans le gymnase en train de s'amuser comme des fous, accompagnés des professeurs qui ne se privaient pas eux non plus pour s'éclater. Les vedettes de la soirée se faisaient attendre et les commentaires allaient bon train. Notamment sur la décoration et le buffet qui avaient su conquérir le cœur de tous les étudiants.

De leurs côtés, notre trio se préparait avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Eden était déjà habillé et se marraient comme une démente devant sa nouvelle « trouvaille ». Son pauvre beau-frère se retrouvait avec des talons aigues à l'image de ceux qu'elle lui avait fait porter durant toute la journée du premier avril ! Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait pas poussée le vice à lui faire mettre une robe, bien que cela aurait pu être définitivement tordant ! Jesse portait donc un costume qui rappelait étrangement les vêtements qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était possédé par Yubel bien que dans des teintes plus vives. De belles nuances de bleu faisaient ressortir son teint pâle et seules les fameuses chaussures cassaient un peu le tableau. Jaden avait décidé de reprendre son armure d'Ultime Souverain sans son casque, cependant. Et disons que votre son petit-ami dans une tenue pareille n'avait pas manqué de faire rougir le Duellistes aux Cristaux sous les ricanements de la jeune femme présente.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'avait pas lésinée sur son propre costume.Vêtue comme une prêtresse des anciennes civilisations, elle portait un bandeau de poitrine d'un orangé pastel élégant rehaussé d'un épais collier de plusieurs rangs composés de pierres et de plumes rouges, bleues, jaunes et vertes. Son pagne long, tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles était assorti à son bandeau de poitrine. Le surmontant, une ceinture de plumes rappelant celles du collier encerclait la taille fine de la jeune femme dont les chevilles étaient ornées de bracelets de pierres comme la jaspe et le jade trouvaient leurs reflets sur les poignets délicats de cette dernière. La jeune femme avait relevé ses longues mèches en un chignon lâche des plus simples laissant deux mèches légèrement bouclées encadrer son beau visage avant de placer sur le haut de son front, un diadème doré sans motif surmonté d'une large couronne de plumes chatoyantes à l'image des rois aztèques au sommet de son crâne, dissimulant le chignon lorsqu'on la regardait en face à face. Elle avait également passée une paire de boucles d'oreilles fines et longues aussi dorées que son diadème ainsi que plusieurs bagues ornant différents doigts sur chacune de ses mains. Des sandales de cuir complétaient l'ensemble. Son maquillage restait pourtant discret comparé à sa tenue. Un fard à paupière vert comportant quelques paillettes dorées souligné par un trait de khôl aussi noir que le charbon, un rouge à lèvres écarlate et enfin un blush légèrement orangé pour un effet bonne mine. Lorsque les garçons la virent ensuite, leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent. Elle était plus belle qu'une déesse à leurs yeux. Mais bizarrement, des sourires sadiques étirèrent rapidement leurs lèvres. Les réactions des autres étudiants à la vue de leur nouvelle prof allaient être des plus tordantes.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Et effectivement, cela ne rata pas. De nombreux étudiants mâles furent atteints d'une violente érection ou d'hémorragie nasale alors que les étudiantes s'évanouissaient de jalousie ou de bonheur en apercevant le nouveau couple vedette de l'Académie arrivant main dans la main. Jaden guidant Jesse avec une prévenance des plus royales. Sûr qu'avec un trio pareil, les ravages étaient légions. La pauvre infirmière de l'établissement allait avoir pas mal de boulot avant la fin de la soirée.

Mais aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt Eden mit l'ambiance et les chansons rock ou autres se mirent à défiler. La jeune femme s'improvisa animatrice et se rua sur les platines pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère cadet. Les étudiants se déchainaient sur la piste et les fou-rires du côté de la bande à Jaden ne cessaient pas de retenir avec la musique. Puis lorsque les morceaux langoureux arrivèrent, Eden laissa Jaden venir vers elle avant qu'il ne l'entraine sur la piste que tous semblaient avoir déserté pour pouvoir voir le spectacle qui allait se jouer devant leurs yeux. Avec un sourire mutin, le frère et la sœur se lancèrent dans un tango des plus ensorcelants, laissant leur complicité naturelle s'exprimer. Chacun des étudiants était comme hypnotisé. Jaden guidait sa sœur avec une précision et une douceur ferme que personne ne lui connaissait en plus d'un savoir complet sur la danse de salon que le tango représentait. Il ne faisait aucune erreur dans les pas. Tous deux souriaient dans leur danse. Eden se laissait faire. S'abandonnant totalement, la jeune femme n'en restait pas moins indépendante. Lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait directement dans les bras de son cadet, elle démontrait son propre talent. Jouant de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique complexe. Peu à peu, d'autres couples se formèrent et rejoignirent les Sanada sur la piste qui fut bientôt remplie comme quelques minutes auparavant. La soirée était réussie.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- En avant. Déclara l'aîné des Sanada aux soldats que sa mère avait mis à sa disposition afin d'éliminer sa jeune et unique sœur.

Tous étaient des guerriers et des Duellistes accomplis bien qu'ils n'aient aucunement conscience de la force de leurs cibles. Ils étaient pourtant prêts à tout pour parvenir à remplir leur mission. Sinon, leur vie n'avait pas sens. Voilà comment ils avaient été formatés depuis leur naissance.

 _\- On fait une belle connerie, Daemon… Une belle connerie…_ Songea Elric alors qu'il remarquait l'absence du benjamin de leur fratrie.

Les soldats s'élancèrent vers le gymnase. Et frappèrent.

Une explosion résonna dans toute l'île de la Duel Académie.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- On est attaqués ? Murmura Eden sans y croire alors que son gardien d'âme venait de la prévenir du danger qu'ils encouraient tous.

Une explosion secoua le gymnase et se fut la débandade.

\- ON EST ATTAQUES ! Hurla la jeune femme aux Dragons avant de prendre les choses en main afin de limiter les premiers dégâts au maximum. Doyen, prenez les autres professeurs avec vous et évacuez les élèves qui n'ont pas le niveau pour des duels dangereux. Mme Fontaine, prenez quelques élèves de dernières années et chargez-vous des blessés ! L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son cadet et sa bande. Bon, si vous êtes ok, allons défendre notre école !

\- OUAIS !

Et ils se jetèrent dans la bataille alors que les soldats des Sanada pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Les monstres firent bientôt leur apparition au sein des deux camps. Jaden et Jesse formaient un duo des plus destructeurs à l'image de Zen et de Chad qui se retrouvèrent dos à dos sans trop savoir comment. Bastien se débarrassa de son adversaire pour rejoindre Aster qui prêtait main forte à Alexia et aux autres filles du groupe. Axel et Adrien prirent une paire d'ennemis à revers, Jim sortit les grands moyens aux côtés de Davy et Syrus. Eden, de son côté fut rapidement prise à partie par Elric dont le regard était vide. La jeune femme fut un instant peiné pour ce demi-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentiment et elle le savait. Elle avait des choses à défendre. Le duel s'engagea.

\- SHINATO !

\- DRAGON BLANC AUX YEUX BLEUS !

\- Comment ?! Se figea Elric, les yeux stupéfaits alors qu'un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Eden.

\- As-tu oublié que j'ai été l'épouse de Seto Kaiba ? Elle eut un rire bref. Mère en était si fière qu'elle n'a jamais pensée que Seto pourrait éprouver une quelconque affection pour moi autrement qu'en tant qu'épouse ! DRAGON BLANC AUX YEUX BLEUS ! ATTAQUE DE LUMIERE BLANCHE !

Et Shinato explosa envoyant son invocateur au sol, complètement déboussolé.

\- Mais comment as-tu … ?! Mon monstre était pourtant plus fort que le tien !

Elle eut un pauvre sourire de pitié.

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'était pas lié à ton âme, contrairement à mon dragon. Tu n'es pas un Duelliste. Tout au plus une marionnette entre les mains d'une créature aussi vile que méprisable.

\- Ca c'est toi qui le dis, ma chère sœur…

Elle se retourna et se retrouva sous l'épée du guerrier de Daemon qui la fit reculer. Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard alors que le Dragon Blanc grognait avant de se jeter sur l'assaillant de sa maitresse. Le combat fut acharné mais la jeune femme l'emporta. Mais ce ne fut qu'un court répit car à peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un rayon de lumière noire se jetait vers Jaden, passant devant elle à une vitesse folle. Le visage pâle d'effroi, Eden sut parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Courant de toutes ses forces, elle se plaça devant celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Préférant se sacrifier que de voir son sang couler. Jaden entendit le cri qu'elle poussa, se tourna vers elle mais ce fut trop tard. Eden reçue l'attaque qui lui était destinée de pleins fouet et en pleine poitrine. Le rayon la transperça.

\- EDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Jaden l'attrapa dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, et tenta de presser la plaie alors que le sang inondait le tissu couvrant la poitrine de sa sœur aînée. Les combats s'étaient interrompus brusquement au hurlement presque d'agonie du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Le Slifer tomba à genoux, tenant la seule femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Eden se tordait de douleur et elle sentait son sang couler abondamment de sa blessure. L'inconscience allait bientôt venir la cueillir mais elle devait faire en sorte que Jaden ne se laisse pas submerger par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lui seul, pouvait abattre les leurs et terminer sa bataille. Elle devait… Elle devait l'y aider avant de ne plus en être capable pour un bon moment. Forte de cette résolution, elle leva une main tremblante vers la joue meurtrie par les larmes de son adorable petit frère. Un liquide à l'arrière-gout de métal grimpa dans sa gorge au moment où elle ouvrit les lèvres et elle cracha une gerbe de sang qui fit se resserrer la poigne de son cadet sur elle. La douleur était bien trop intense. Son corps sembla ne plus la ressentir et ça, c'était mauvais.

\- Jaden… M-Mon petit frère chéri… Tu sais qui tu es à mes yeux… Elle toussa de nouveau en essayant de ne pas quitter des yeux le visage douloureux de son petit frère qui la regardait avec une lueur de peur et de désespoir dans ses prunelles habituellement chaleureuses.

\- Je suis…

\- Oui… Tu l'es. Alors ne renonce pas… Mon héros à moi…

Sa main retomba sur son ventre alors que ses paupières se fermaient laissant retomber sa tête sur le côté. Jaden hurla avant de laisser d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il serrait convulsivement sa sœur aînée contre son cœur déchiré. Dans le silence qui avait remplacé le bruit assourdissant des combats, un souvenir refit surface dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était allongé entre ses couettes, une nuit de décembre alors qu'il ne devait avoir que six ans. Et sa sœur était en peignoir de laine rouge, assise près de lui, un regard débordant d'amour. De sa voix cristalline, elle se mit alors à chanter une berceuse qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Alors, la soulevant dans ses bras comme une princesse, le visage ravagé par les larmes, il chanta d'une voix déchirée et tous l'entendirent alors qu'il cheminait entre les duellistes afin de mettre sa sœur en sécurité.

\- Ma vie, mon cœur te sont destinés. Rien ne pourra détruire notre amour. Tu n'auras plus peur, moi à tes côtés, s'il y a du danger. C'est promis ! Pour toujours, je suis ton héros, ton Robin des Bois. Je suis ton Lancelot ! Je jure qu'à chaque fois, je suis ton héros, ton Ivanhoé…

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Ma vie, mon cœur te sont destinés._**

 ** _Rien ne pourra détruire notre amour._**

 ** _Tu n'auras plus peur, moi à tes côtés,_**

 ** _s'il y a du danger._**

 ** _C'est promis !_**

 ** _Pour toujours,_**

 ** _je suis ton héros, ton Robin des Bois._**

 ** _Je suis ton Lancelot ! Je jure qu'à chaque fois,_**

 ** _je suis ton héros, ton Ivanhoé._**

 ** _Je chante l'amour, la liberté._**

 ** _Oh, je suis, oui, je suis ton héros._**

 ** _Je suis ton héros._**

 ** _Mes rires, mes pleurs sont pareils aux notes_**

 ** _d'une mélodie que je veux te chanter._**

 ** _Et si un dragon, du fond de sa grotte,_**

 ** _te veut du mal, je le pourfendrai._**

 ** _je suis ton héros, ton Robin des Bois._**

 ** _Je suis ton Lancelot ! Je jure qu'à chaque fois,_**

 ** _je suis ton héros, ton Ivanhoé._**

 ** _Je chante l'amour, la liberté._**

 ** _Oh, je suis, oui, je suis ton héros._**

 ** _Je suis ton héros._**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toujours planquée*_ ...

Jaden : _*complètement à l'ouest*_ ?!

Jesse : _*choqué*_ O_O

Atem et Seto : _*choqués et se reprennent*_ MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?!

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*mâchoire tombante*_ J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait fait _ça_ !

Tous les persos de GX : _*en sont tombés à la renverse*_ ... !

Joey : _*ne sait pas trop quoi faire*_ Je sens que Tsuki va se faire allumer...

Chad : _*soupir en sentant la migraine venir*_ Ca m'étonnerait pas, effectivement...

Aster : _*sourire cynique*_ Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va la plaindre, c'est ça ?

Chad : Bah oui !

Aster : _*secoue la tête et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bon, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de venir buter l'auteure. _*tousse*_ Merci de laissez vos reviews histoire qu'elle écrive rapidement la suite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	15. Chapter 15

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*hystérique*_ Mais arrêtez d croire qu'Eden est morte, bon sang ! C'est l'un de mes OC favoris alors évidemment que je ne vais pas la tuer ! Je sais que je suis une sadique de premier ordre mais tout de même ! _*fulmine*_ Elle est **BLESSEE ET INCONSCIENTE** pas MORTE ! Bordel de M**** ! Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture après avoir préciser cela ! On se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : _*toute contente*_ HEUREUSE DE TE REVOIR ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas repassée dis donc ! Ca fait plaisir ! Eden n'est pas MORTE ! Elle est BLESSEE ET INCONSCIENTE ! Mais elle va aller mieux dans les chapitres qui suivront ! T'en fais pas, c'est l'une de mes OC favorites alors il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir, non mais oh ! Bref, bonne lecture à toi et je suis très heureuse de voir que tu aimes encore mon histoire !

Tsubasa Sora : _*mode arbitre*_ ET JE DESCERNE LA CEINTURE DE CHAMPION A ... _*musique de suspens*_ SORA ! Ah ma belle, je t'adore c'est pas croyable ! _*essuie les larmes perlant à ses yeux à force de rire*_ La tenue de Jaden ? Ouais j'avoue c'était fait exprès, pour te faire baver xD Baku qui s'en prend encore dans la tronche ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Mais je crois qu'on a pas mal déteintes sur Djudju ! MDR ! J'en peux plus : "depuis que... je t'ai mis au monde ! TIN TIN TIN !" PFOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAOUAOUA ! _*tilt*_ Oh t'as vu la référence ! BREAK YOUR SPELL, VANGUARD ! _*chantonne aussi*..._ _*se planque*_ JE L'AI DEJA DIS ! EDEN N'EST PAS MORTE ! ELLE EST BLESSEE ET INCONSCIENTE ! _*reprend son souffle*_ Je suis contente que tu aimes encore mon histoire alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

FelicityForNow21 : _*ricane en relisant ta review*_ Oh la sadique ! xD Merci pour tes compliments, tu me fais rougir et ils me touchent beaucoup ! Bref, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Phenix77 : _*morte de rire_ * Ouh la ! Quelle review à rallonge ! JE KIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! xD Tu m'as bien faite rire et je t'en remercie ! _*toute pâle*_ Euh... Me tuez pas les gars ! Je l'ai dis plus haut mais Eden est blessée et inconsciente pas morte, voyons ! _*vient de tilter un truc*_ What ?! Mais qu'est-ce que Kakashi vient foutre là-dedans !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*ricane*_ La même chose que moi, on vient vous faire chier !

 _*l'envoie valser avec son fameux coup de talon à la Tsunade*_ Vas te faire voir au Royaume des Ombres, tu nous feras des vacances ! _*se reprend*_ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues à suivre mon histoire de manière assidue et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

DramaticalRaven : * _retire ses boules quiès*_ Oui, j'avais prévue le coup xD Quels organes, vous avez les filles ! Comment ça, Raven voulait faire la même chose ?! Vas falloir m'expliquer ! _*s'aperçoit qu'elles ont pigées pour son "cadeau"*_ Eh oui ! Je les ai fait combattre dos à dos exprès pour toi, Ciris ^_^ _*sourire de yaoiste*_ Mais ne t'en fais pas leur relation ira bien plus loin que ça... _*sourire à la Hiruma*_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-15

Avec une grande douceur, Jaden posa le corps de celle qui était si précieuse à ses yeux sur la table du DG que l'explosion avait débarrassée. Tendrement, il caressa sa joue pâle du bout de ses doigts alors qu'une aura des plus sombres commençait à l'entourer faisant se figer ceux qui la reconnurent pour l'avoir déjà côtoyée auparavant. Par réflexe, les étudiants de l'Académie encore valides reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Lorsque Jaden était dans cet état mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur son chemin…

\- Stupide Hikari… Prononça-t-il d'une voix bien différente de d'habitude. Je crois que cette fois, ils l'auront bien cherché…

Un rire cynique suivit et la voix habituelle de Jaden reprit le flambeau, répondant à celle d'Haou.

\- Eux qui ont tout fait pour brider le monstre, viennent de le relâcher !

Un vent violent souffla dans le gymnase clouant la plupart des duellistes au sol alors que d'importante bourrasque n'épargnait que Jaden et Eden. L'ombre de l'Ultime Souverain sembla fusionner avec son hôte et lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux. Le sang de beaucoup de monde se glaça instantanément. A la place de ses magnifiques prunelles brunes, un œil avait pris une couleur or des plus sinistres tandis que l'autre s'était paré d'un bleu-vert profond. D'un mouvement de bras, il replaça sa lourde cape écarlate dans son dos avant d'invoquer deux de ses monstres les plus puissants.

\- NEOS ! YUBEL ! VENEZ A MOI !

Aussitôt, les deux gardiens de son âme surgirent de leurs cartes, prêts à combattre auprès de leur maitre. Lorsque Yubel avisa d'Eden blessée, ses traits se durcirent encore davantage. Mine de rien, elle avait de l'affection pour la sœur de son prince. La jeune femme l'avait toujours traitée tendrement dans leurs anciennes vies et elle prenait soin de Jaden. Néos, lui frappa le premier sans se poser davantage de question lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Eden était gravement blessé. Le guerrier de Daemon succomba rapidement, emportant avec lui une bonne partie des points de vie de son propriétaire. Qui furent ensuite une seconde fois bien entamés par Yubel, elle-même.

Daemon fut violemment projeté au sol, sans défense mais Jaden et Haou n'en avaient pas encore terminé avec lui… Jaden attrapa sans ménagement son demi-frère aîné par la gorge et le souleva bien qu'il fut plus grand et plus imposant que lui avant de serrer sa prise sur les gorges vocales ainsi que mes artères faisant hoqueter l'homme.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale pion saccarifiable, Daemon. Et si notre génitrice ne veut pas se salir les mains en t'éliminant, moi ce ne sera pas mon cas…

\- Arrête, jeune Roi !

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Arrête, jeune Roi !

L'interpelé tourna la tête dans la direction de cette voix familière. Blade était là également. L'homme portait l'armure du Soldat de l'Eclat Maléfique et en imposait, son aura avait fait plier une bonne dizaine de personnes présentes. Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de l'Ultime Souverain.

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter ?

Blade posa sn regard sur la silhouette allongée et ensanglantée de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Son cœur menaçait de se briser pour de bon à tous moment. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir pu intervenir avant que cela n'arrive mais il avait dû rester en arrière pour contacter les renforts.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas te voir devenir un tueur de sang-froid à l'image de celle qui vous a mis au monde… Elle t'aime bien trop pour le supporter.

Blade sut qu'il marquait des points en voyant la poigne de son futur beau-frère ? se desserrer sans pour autant lâcher Daemon qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Jaden et Haou savaient que l'autre avait raison mais la colère et la haine qu'ils éprouvaient n'étaient pas calmées. Un rire mauvais se fit alors entendre. Tous se figèrent en voyant une femme sous forme d'hologramme. Elle était très belle et ressemblait énormément à Eden mais elle était indéniablement plus âgée, les traits de son visage étaient durs et froids. Elle était pourrie de l'intérieur et cela pouvait se voir malgré sa beauté physique. Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer le nom qui la désignait, Jaden posa la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre les choses.

\- Pourquoi ? … Dites-moi, POURQUOI ?! Cria-t-il sur la fin en fusillant cette créature de son regard perçant.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Dites-moi où chercher,_**

 ** _Un cœur pour me guider._**

 ** _Dites-moi où trouver_**

 ** _L'amour qui m'est destiné._**

 ** _Dites-moi que ma vie,_**

 ** _Toujours à ses côtés_**

 ** _Sera féerique, et pour l'éternité_**

 ** _Nos mains vont s'enlacer pour jamais._**

 ** _Non, jamais. Se séparer. Séparer._**

 ** _Dites-moi où chercher, un être pour m'aimer._**

 ** _Je veux espérer, un jour la trouver._**

 ** _Dites-moi, dites-moi où chercher._**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*souffle*_ Bon, vous avez compris, maintenant ?! Eden est blessée et inconsciente mais pas morte !

Les persos : On a pigés ! C'est bon !

Moi : _*sourire*_ Bien, donc remballez vos menaces de mort, merci !

Jaden : _*la montre du doigt_ * Mais tu restes, une véritable sadique !

Moi : _*toute fière*_ Je sais ! _*sourire sadique*_ C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Chad : _*mort de rire*_ Ah Ah Ah ! ET BIM ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi !

Jesse : _*hoche la tête*_ C'est sûr mais, lui il se fait moins souvent rembarrer que toi, désolé vieux !

Chad : _*grogne et boude*_ Vas-y remue le couteau dans la plaie, enflure !

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle*_ Hi hi ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que sur Jaden que Sora et moi on a finit par déteindre ! xD

Aster : _*désespéré*_ Et elle en est fière en plus !

Moi : Bah ouais, ça te déranges ? _*se frotte les mains avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos*_ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ne me suis pas encore occupée de ton cas, mon cher Aster !

Aster : _*s'enfuit lâchement*_ Si vous me cherchez, je ne suis pas là !

Jesse : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Ah bah ça, c'est pas commun de sa part !

Moi : _*hoche la tête toujours en ricanant*_ Ouaip et t'en fais pas j'ai tout noté avec vidéo à l'appui ! _*montre le fameux carnet et le caméscope caché*_

Jesse : _*soupir*_ Hiruma ne l'a pas ratée...

Jaden : Ca c'est clair ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour avoir la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	16. Chapter 16

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*apparais sous les roulements de tambour, très fière de son chapitre*_ Me voici avec la suite tant attendue par mes yaoistes adorés(es), le chapitre 16 de cette fiction qui va s'avérée plus longue que je ne l'avais prévue au départ ! xD Une première bataille se termine avec ce chapitre avant une petite accalmie afin que votre professeure de duels préférée puisse reprendre un peu de poil de la bête ! Et non, elle n'est pas des Vosges ! (ok, je sors... LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !) _*tousse*_ Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je viens de m'enfiler toute une bouteille de 2L de cherry coc ! Alors, bone lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

FelicityForNow21 : _*ricane*_ En espérant que tu trouveras celui qui arrive en-dessous un peu plus long xD A ce que je vois, encore une grosse fan de l'Ultime Souverain ! Bienvenue dans notre communauté de fangirls hystériques ! MDR ! Voici donc la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Dracodemon : _*éclate de rire*_ Ah ! Je comprend que tu sois soulagée ! Ca me touche que tu te sois autant attachée à ce personnage qui est l'un de mes préférés. _*hausse un sourcil*_ Juste d'un point ? Pauvre Blade ! xD Personne ne peut le saquer ! En tout cas, j'ai respectée l'une de tes exigences dans ce chapitre mais tu verras bien laquelle, je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Phenix77 : _*en peux plus de rire*_ Et aller ! Encore une review à rallonge hyper tordante ! A croire que tu cherches à me faire mourir de rire, toi ! _*s'essuie les yeux*_ Merci encore pour tes compliments et ravie de voir que tu aimes aussi mes fins de chapitre légèrement (mais oui, on y croit !) sadiques ! Ah la vraie confrontation n'aura pas lieux avant quelques chapitres mais elle arrivera promis ! En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : _*sourire dément_ * Oui, oui, je me calme ! xD Vengeance * _répond à Aster_ * Bah les vôtres on s'en fout, en fait ! Ah toi aussi tu es d'accord pour qu'il ne salisse pas ses jolies mains avec le sang des pourritures ? Tu m'étonnes, ce serait vraiment du gâchis ! _*ricane*_ De toute façon, c'est nous qui allons nous en occuper ! _*sort ses armes et les nettoies bien correctement*_ Je confirme que regarder ce manga, ça ne t'arrangeras pas au contraire ! MOI J'ADORE ! Soit dit en passant xD

Atem : _*de loin*_ SADIQUE !

Je t'em***** chéri ! _*se reprend*_ Et oui, Blade et la matriarche se sont ramenés ! Voici donc la suite et je souhaite vraiment qu'elle te plaise ! Ah ! Y a aussi les fameux renforts dont je t'ai causée qui seront là ! Amuse-toi bien, ma belle !

DramaticalRaven : _*choquée*_ Mais qu'est-ce que Bel vient foutre là-dedans ?! Tu vas ramener tous les blonds ou quoi ?! xD J'espère que l'on va bientôt vous retrouvez les filles parce que sinon, vous pourrez pas lire cette suite qui arrive... Maintenant ! xD En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Je vous adore, les filles !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-16

\- Pourquoi ? … Dites-moi, POURQUOI ?! Cria-t-il sur la fin en fusillant cette créature de son regard perçant.

La femme eut un sourire mauvais avant de répondre, froidement.

\- Je n'ai eu que trois fils inutiles avant d'avoir le seul enfant dont j'avais toujours eu besoin, Eden. Quelle honte pour moi de n'avoir eu qu'une fille… De nombreux grognements se firent entendre mais elle n'en tient pas compte avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Mais lorsque tu es venu au monde… Cracha-t-elle en direction de Jaden, le regard rempli d'une haine qui n'aurait jamais due pouvoir exister d'une mère envers le fruit de ses entrailles. Eden, qui n'avait alors que trois ans, t'as immédiatement aimée plus que sa propre vie et plus que moi ! Sa propre mère ! Elle… La femme pointa un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme.

\- Elle t'a aimée, TOI ! La chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour ! A ce moment… Lorsque j'ai vue l'amour éclairer les yeux de celle qui aurait dû prendre ma suite au sommet du Clan Sanada alors qu'elle te serrait dans ses bras, j'ai su qu'elle ne serait jamais la fille parfaite que je désirais tellement ! Alors ma haine s'est également déversée sur elle !

Elle éclata de rire alors que de nombreux étudiants la fixaient, horrifiés par les propos qu'elle vociférait envers leur estimée professeur et leur duelliste favori. Une question hantait les esprits. Comment une mère pouvait-elle haïr ses propres enfants à cause de leur sexe ou même de leurs sentiments ?! Personne ne parvenait à comprendre une telle chose.

\- La seule chose que je désire donc… Reprit la femme qui avait mis Jaden et Eden au monde, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. C'est de vous voir mourir, toi et ta sœur. Daemon… Elric… Allez-y.

Avec difficulté, Daemon se releva et fonça sur son demi-frère avant qu'une explosion ne l'arrête brusquement dans son élan. La fumée recouvrant une bonne partie du gymnase.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de faire un pas de plus… Enonça tranquillement une voix grave et ancienne qui imposait immédiatement le respect alors que le Magicien des Ténèbres tenait Daemon en joug.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter, le Pharaon… Bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça… Lança une seconde voix que tous reconnurent alors qu'un éclat blanc et un rugissement des plus reconnaissable déchirait le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Sachant que le Pharaon en question reste ton cousin, Seto ! Ricana le propriétaire du Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges qui s'était enroulé autour d'Eden de manière protectrice.

\- Joey… Toujours aussi discret… Soupira une voix masculine bien plus douce que les précédentes alors que Gandara, le Dragon Destructeur entourait Jaden de sa queue.

La fumée dû à leur entrée fracassante se dissipa bientôt et tous faillirent en tomber à la renverse.

\- La vache !

\- Genre c'est eux les renforts ?!

\- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TROP COOL !

\- Amen ! On est sauvés !

Furent les réactions spontanées de quelques élèves. Blade, de son côté ricana avant d'intervenir.

\- Magnifique entrée, les gars.

\- Merci on nous le dit souvent ! Fit Joey avec un sourire à la Colgate Max White qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son brun d'amant.

\- Seto ! Grogna le blond à ce dernier qui fit la sourde oreille faisant ricaner le second duo.

La femme qui ressemblait physiquement à Eden fronça les sourcils devant les renforts en question. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir… ?! En voyant le regard et le sourire narquois de celui qui avait été l'un des prétendants d'Eden, elle comprit. Blade avait lui-même appelé les duellistes les plus puissants de la génération de la jeune femme. Les deux aînés d'Eden s'étaient figés sur place. Les hommes qui leur faisaient face n'étaient pas connus pour plaisanter. Et leurs créatures étaient toute aussi redoutables qu'eux.

\- Je vous conseille de dégager de cette île rapidement si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y ait plus de blessés. Lança Yûgi qui bien qu'il était toujours le plus frêle du groupe était celui qui en imposait le plus par son calme olympien alors que son regard aussi froid que de la glace fit trembler tous ceux qui le croisaient.

Effrayés, les soldats se saisirent des leurs n'étant plus capables de se déplacer et quittèrent le gymnase sous le regard mauvais de la matriarche du clan Sanada. La bataille était perdue pour eux, elle le savait mais cela la foutait en rogne. Surtout qu'Eden était encore en vie comme son aberration de petit frère, Jaden !

\- Ne pensez pas que toute cette histoire est terminée. Vous vous en tirez à bon compte pour cette fois, c'est tout ! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître, rapidement suivit par Daemon qu'Elric soutenait après un bref regard en arrière.

 _\- A tous les coups, Zaknafein ne se montrera pas cette fois…_ Songea Elric avec une certaine déception.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 _\- Tu es pire qu'idiote, Mère… Jamais tu n'aurais dû venir t'en prendre à cette Académie. Maintenant Seto Kaiba ne te lâcheras pas jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait écrasée, toi et ce que tu nommes notre Famille._ Il soupira en abaissant ses jumelles avant de sourire. _M'enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te plaindre. Navré Mère mais tu vas devoir te démerder sans moi. Le Maitre d'Armes du Clan Sanada est mort. Seul Zaknafein est en vie pour admirer la chute d'une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle par ses propres descendants._

Le sourire du benjamin de la première fratrie s'étira davantage en retirant la puce GPS de son portable et en l'écrasant entre ses doigts, brisant ainsi la dernière chaine qui le reliait à la famille qui l'avait vu naitre et grandir. Que c'était agréable de prendre son indépendance !

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Eden… Chuchota Seto, le visage grave alors qu'il s'approcha de la jeune femme blessée encore allongée sur la table où son cadet l'avait tendrement posée.

Sa colère était toujours là, elle faisait bouillir son sang. Joey, connaissant parfaitement l'état de son compagnon fut le seul à se rendre auprès de celui-ci et posa une main tendre sur son épaule avant de parler assez bas pour que seuls Atem, Yûgi, Jaden et son amant puissent l'entendre.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Si Blade ne nous avait pas appelés… On n'aurait jamais su.

\- J'aurais dû le sentir, Joey… Il serra les poings alors que quelques mèches venaient dissimuler son regard voilé. Elle a été mon épouse pendant six ans… J'aurai dû sentir que quelque chose allait se produire…

\- Arrêtes de te torturer, Seto. Intervient alors Atem en se rapprochant du couple et de la jeune femme. Le mieux que l'on ait à faire pour l'instant c'est de nous occuper de sa blessure.

Seto hocha la tête.

\- En tout cas, moi, je vous promets une chose. Ajouta Yûgi, un regard déterminé. Je vous jure que cette sorcière ne l'emportera pas au paradis…

Et tous furent du même avis que lui.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Confiteor Deo, Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae, Semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli Archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis Omnibu Sanctis_**

 _ **Beata Maria, je clame que mon âme est pure**_  
 _ **De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier...**_

 _ **Et tibi Pater**_

 _ **Beata Maria, Mon coeur a bien plus de droiture**_  
 _ **Qu'une commune vulgaire foule de traîne-misère !**_

 _ **Quia peccavi nimis**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi, Maria, quand elle danse l'insolente**_  
 _ **Ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent !**_

 _ **Cogitatione**_

 _ **Quelle brûlure, quelle torture, les flammes de sa**_  
 _ **chevelure,**_  
 _ **Dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures !**_

 _ **Verbo et opere**_

 _ **Infernale, bacchanale, l'Enfer noircît ma chair**_  
 _ **Du pêché, de désir, le Ciel doit me punir !**_

 _ **Est-ce ma faute? Pourquoi ce blâme ?**_  
 _ **C'est cette sorcière gitane par qui mon coeur s'enflamme !**_  
 _ **Est-ce ma faute, si notre Père**_  
 _ **A fait les hommes moins puissants que Lucifer ?**_

 _ **Par pitié, Maria, protèges-moi du mauvais sort**_  
 _ **De cette fleur du mal et de son corps !**_  
 _ **Détruis Esmeralda, qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul**_  
 _ **Ou faites qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul !**_

 _ **Infernale, bacchanale, diabolique Sorcière**_  
 _ **Sois mienne, ma passion te mènera en Enfer !**_

 _ **Kyrie Eleison**_  
 _ **Seigneur, pitié pour elle...**_  
 _ **Kyrie Eleison**_  
 _ **Seigneur, pitié pour moi...**_  
 _ **Kyrie Eleison**_  
 _ **Fais qu'elle s'offre à moi ou elle brûlera !**_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*souffle*_ Fini !

Jaden : _*sourire*_ Là, je veux bien !

Jesse : _*soupir*_ Bref, révélations dans le prochain chapitre c'est ça ?

Moi : _*toute contente*_ Ouaip ! Sur Blade cette fois !

Jaden : _*s'assombrit et grogne*_ Si il tourne autour de ma frangine...

Jesse : _*le retient par le col de sa veste*_ Du calme, le fauve... Franchement, c'est la chose qui te mets en rogne après ce chapitre ?!

Chad : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Bizarrement, je ne suis même pas étonné !

Aster : _*lui fout un coup de coude sur l'épaule*_ Et il faut que t'en rajoute, une couche !

Chad : Tch !

Eden : _*se prend un fou-rire*_ Toujours aussi chiant, le Chadounet !

Jesse : _*perplexe*_ Euh... T'étais pas censée être dans les vapes, toi ?

Eden : _*sourire sadique*_ Ouais mais j'aime bien venir vous emmerder !

Chad : _*choqué par le surnom*_ Chadounet ?!

Eden : _*yeux de chibi tout mignon_ * Bah quoi, tu trouves pas ça chou ?

Chad : _*tombe à la renverse*_ ...

Jaden : _*se marre_ * On appel l'infirmière ?

Eden : _*passe un bras autour des épaules de son frangin*_ Nan ! J'ai mieux ! _*sort son portable*_ Oi Truesdale ! Ton noiraud s'est évanouit, faudrait que tu t'en occupe !

Jesse : _*plaque une main sur ses yeux*_ Elle a osée ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de votre coopération en espérant vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !


	17. Chapter 17

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline_ * Navrée pour le retard mais voici la suite ! Avec les bugs de mon ordi en plus de la rentrée... J'ose espérer pouvoir écrire la suite au plus vite, en attendant ... _*ricane car elle est super fière de son chapitre*_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

DramaticalRaven : _*complètement morte de rire_ * LA TEAM ROCKET ! MY ! T'AS OSEE ! _*n'arrive pas à s'en remettre*_

Atem : _*soupir*_ Vu qu'elle est k.o, je m'y colle. Elle est ravie de voir que son chapitre précédent t'as plu à ce point là et elle te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette suite avec des révélations !

FelicityForNow21 : _*se marre*_ Exhaussée ! Rien d'autre à dire !

Phenix77 : _*en peux vraiment plus*_ TOI ET TES DELIRES ! CA ME TUE A UN POINT ! _*tente de se calmer, ce qui est dure*_ Tuer la daronne ? Je te rassure, ça se fera ! Oui, j'ai fais fort pour les renforts xD Contente de voir que ça t'as plu ! _*rougit*_ Et merci beaucoup, je suis super flattée par tes compliments ! Pour Chad et Zen, ils seront en couple, promis ! Alors bonne lecture de cette suite !

Dracodemon : _*ricane*_ Je te rassure, j'ai moi-même une estime qui frôle le zéro absolu pour la génitrice de nos héros ! Heureuse de voir que leur entrée fracassante t'ais plu à la lecture comme elle m'a plut à l'écriture ! La référence au Colgate ? _*pouffe*_ Désolée mais fallait que je la sorte au moins une fois dans cette fic ! Ca y est je suis fière, je l'ai placée cette connerie ! xD Blade remonte à ce point ?! O_o Trop fort ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! _*pète un fou-rire devant l'approbation du surnom de Chadounet*_ HIHI ! HAHA ! Bref, voici la suite promise alors bonne lecture à toi !

Tsubasa Sora : _*pète un fou-rire*_ OUAIS TES PARENTS DEBARQUENT ! _*sourire douteux*_ Et ils ne sont pas prêts de repartir, crois-moi xD Indice indice ! Et Djudju qui se pâmie limite parce qu'ils sont intervenus ! MDR quoi ! Menjamé ?! _*moment de bug avant que l'info ne monte au cerveau et repart en fou-rire immonde*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU ME TUES A CHAQUE FOIS !

 _*tousse et se reprend au bout de dix minutes à rire*_

Bref, voici la suite et les révélations promises sur Blade ! En espérant qu'il te plaira alors bonne lecture à toi ma belle !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-17

\- Alors qu'est-ce que nous devons savoir ? Interrogea Joey, bras croisés sur sa poitrine en fixant Blade.

L'interpelé soupira alors que tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce convergèrent sur lui. Tout cela allait être long… Mais il se reprit en jetant un regard tendre à la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait et qui avait été allongée dans le seul lit de la chambre. Cette dernière étant celle qu'Eden et Jaden partageaient. Les soins que la jeune femme avait reçus avaient été longs et compliqués. Elle avait en effet perdue beaucoup de sang et Jaden avait dû se prêter à une transfusion. En parlant de celui-ci, le brun était assis sur le lit et passait une main tendre dans la chevelure éparpillée de son aînée.

\- Je viens d'une famille noble tout comme Eden et Jaden mais depuis quelques décennies, la fortune des miens s'est écroulée. Laissant mes parents dans une rechercher perpétuelle de richesses. Peu importe lesquelles.

Le jeune homme souffla avant de reprendre tout en se perdant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

\- Si j'ai eu un peu plus de chance qu'Eden et Jaden au niveau de mon éducation, ça n'a pas été de beaucoup en réalité. Mes parents m'ont imposés énormément de contraintes. Je n'avais pas d'amis ou qui que ce soit pour me confier, les serviteurs n'ignoraient. Une véritable cage dorée…

Il eut un rire jaune. Seto comme Jaden comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ayant vécus la même chose dans leur enfance.

\- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Eden, c'était lors d'un concours d'escrime. Lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, ses yeux m'ont tellement troublé que j'en ai perdu autant mes moyens que le match lui-même… Il eut à un sourire tendre à ce souvenir. Il revoyait encore la jeune femme, une adolescente à l'époque retirer son casque de protection et dévoilant sa beauté ensorcelante aux spectateurs comme aux autres participants du concours. Elle était magnifique déjà à l'époque. Bien que ses cheveux étaient plus courts. J'en suis tombé amoureux d'un coup. Sans que je ne le vois venir. Son visage n'a plus quitté mon esprit ensuite.

Sentant ses jambes devenir douloureuses, Blade s'assit sur un siège de la chambre avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai recroisé sa route au moins deux ans plus tard. Je devais avoir 16 ans à l'époque. Elle a peu près 15. Elle affrontait une autre fille, drapée dans une splendide tenue écarlate et derrière elle se tenait deux dragons. Le Dragon Noir Aux Yeux Rouges et le Dragon Blanc Aux Yeux Bleus. Cette vision est parvenue à me fasciner pour le Duel de Monstre. En la voilant remporter le duel, nouveau coup de foudre. Mais j'étais timide et avait peu confiance en moi à l'époque… Il soupira de nouveau avant d'avancer à nouveau dans la chronologie de son récit. Lorsque j'ai appris que la matriarche de la famille Sanada cherchait un époux pour sa fille, je venais de reprendre l'empire familial mais nos finances n'étaient très folichonnes…

Ce mot fit pouffer les filles du groupe alors que certains garçons dont Seto-bizarrement- se contentèrent d'un rictus amusé.

\- Eden a donc été forcée d'épouser Seto. Bien entendu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, sans t'offenser Seto, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de prendre soin d'elle convenablement.

Le PDG ne répondit rien mais comprenait parfaitement le résonnement de l'autre homme. Vu que ce dernier était profondément amoureux de son ex-femme depuis des années.

\- Alors quand j'ai appris votre divorce, j'ai profité d'une accalmie dans mes affaires pour venir ici, auprès d'elle. Je connais bien le Clan Sanada et ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant que l'autre sorcière ait eue ce qu'elle voulait.

Bien que touché par la pureté des sentiments que Blade portait à sa sœur, Jaden ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Mais tu sais qu'elle ne ressent rien pour toi.

Blade eut un pauvre sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- J'en suis conscients mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de rester à ses côtés.

Et un silence s'installa.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Zaknafein sauta de sa branche sans quitter la Duel Académie des yeux. Ce frère et cette sœur qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connus, il était curieux et une étrange force semblait le retenir dans les alentours de l'école de Duels. C'était troublant pour lui qui fonctionnait de manière assez rationnelle bien qu'il accordait une grande importance à son instinct dans son jugement. Des voix attirèrent son attention. Elles venaient de l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Sans faire de bruits ni se faire remarquer, il s'approcha assez près de l'endroit où se tenaient les propriétaires de ces voix et se mit à écouter attentivement.

\- Atem. Selon toi, comment va-t-elle ?

Une voix plus grave répondit au jeune homme dont l'ancien Maitre d'Armes put distinguer la silhouette.

\- Yûgi, je ne vais pas te mentir… Elle est très faible. Elle s'en sortira mais ce sera plus long que prévu.

Yûgi souffla. Il était soulagé bien qu'encore un peu inquiet pour cette duelliste qu'il avait appris à aimer comme une sœur et une amie précieuse. Atem se rapprocha et serra son compagnon dans ses bras hâlés et puissants. Lui aussi était dans un drôle d'état. A la fois soulagé de savoir la jeune femme aux dragons vivante et sortie d'affaires mais encore si faible qu'elle ne serait pas sur pieds avant un bon moment. Tout comme son époux, l'Ancien Roi avait beaucoup d'affection pour Eden.

\- Elle ira bien, Yûgi. Maintenant que nous sommes là, je te jure qu'elle ne sera plus jamais dans un tel état… Promit Atem, le regard dur alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

Yûgi hocha la tête sans montrer son visage dissimulé dans le cou de son compagnon alors que ce dernier était redevenu le Pharaon à la froideur légendaire qu'il était 5000 ans plus tôt, effrayant par la même occasion, le pauvre Zaknafein.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **Il était allongé entre ses couettes, une nuit de décembre alors qu'il ne devait avoir que six ans. Et sa sœur était en peignoir de laine rouge, assise près de lui, un regard débordant d'amour. De sa voix cristalline, elle se mit alors à chanter une berceuse qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.**

 **\- Ma vie, mon cœur te sont destinés. Rien ne pourra détruire notre amour. Tu n'auras plus peur, moi à tes côtés, s'il y a du danger. C'est promis ! Pour toujours, je suis ton héros, ton Robin des Bois. Je suis ton Lancelot ! Je jure qu'à chaque fois, je suis ton héros, ton Ivanhoé…**

 **\- Nee-san…**

 **Eden s'interrompit et posa ses iris bleus sur son cadet avec une immense tendresse.**

 **\- Nani, ototo ?**

 **\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis dans cette chanson ?**

 **Elle rit silencieusement avant de passer une main douce sur le front du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je le pense, Jaden. Tu seras un homme des plus forts qui soient lorsque tu seras grand, petit ange.**

 **Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit-frère avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.**

 **\- Fais de beaux rêves…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Le rayon de lumière noire arrivait droit sur lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver mais une ombre douce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien fit bouclier entre lui et le rayon, le subissant à sa place. Un hurlement quitta sa gorge sous la forme du nom de la seule femme de sa vie alors que celle-ci semblait s'écrouler au ralentit. Son sang battant dans ses tempes, le brun se précipita vers Eden et la serra contre lui, genoux à terre. Il put voir ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait rien de même qu'il ne put sentir la main pâle caresser le bas de son visage.**

 **Cette même main retomba sur son ventre alors que ses paupières se fermaient laissant retomber sa tête sur le côté. Jaden hurla avant de laisser d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il serrait convulsivement sa sœur aînée contre son cœur déchiré.**

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- EDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

\- Du calme, Jaden. Du calme. Tout va bien. Elle va bien.

Jaden reprit difficilement son souffle alors que son corps tremblait comme une feuille dans les bras de son compagnon. Juste avant de revenir dans sa chambre, le brun avait presque supplié Jesse de rester auprès de lui. Ce dernier, comprenant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son petit-ami avait accepté mais aussi car il l'aimait et ne tenait pas non plus à dormir seul après ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre. De plus, lui-même était toujours inquiet quant à la santé de sa belle-sœur. Resserrant son étreinte autour de son amant aux yeux chauds, Jesse lui embrassa doucement la nuque en le sentant se reprendre progressivement. Avec tout autant de douceur, il entreprit de tracer de petits cercles dans le dos trempé de Jaden qui se lova inconsciemment contre son torse. Sa respiration reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal, Jaden ne put que lâcher avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis trempé… Une douche ne serait pas du luxe…

Jesse eut un sourire en remarquant la pitoyable tentative de son compagnon de briser le silence pensant qui s'était installé à cause de son cauchemar. Le bleuté libéra son amant qui se rua dans la salle d'eau sous une bonne douche glacée. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, le duelliste à la veste rouge se lava rapidement avant de laisser son visage levé vers le pommeau de douche, les yeux clos. Laissant la basse température de l'eau le détendre et chasser les brumes de son mauvais rêve, Jaden ne put s'empêcher de songer à Blade. Ce dernier avait fait preuve d'une troublante sincérité et cela devant témoin, ce qui rajoutait énormément de poids à ses aveux concernant Eden. Sa méfiance s'était amoindrie et le brun était prêt à laisser Blade se rapprocher de sa sœur mais bien entendu, il comptait ne jamais être très loin. Et la moindre incartade, il lui tomberait dessus et Blade s'en souviendrait pour le reste de ses jours, s'il survivait à sa fureur, évidemment. Il éteignit l'eau et se sécha rapidement avant de quitter la salle d'eau en s'étirant. L'eau froide faisait des merveilles sur la circulation du sang !

Il eut un sourire tendre en remarquant Jesse qui s'était rallongé entre les draps et que Morphée avait fini par emporter à nouveau dans ses bras. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet du côté d'Eden, Jaden pouffa, il avait mis une bonne heure à se délasser sous la douche alors pas étonnant que son compagnon se soit rendormi. Laissant toutes ses pensées de côté, le meilleur joueur de la Duel Académie s'empressa de rejoindre son amant, l'entoura de ses bras et s'endormit paisiblement cette fois-ci.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Dans le bureau de Sheppard, Seto Kaiba s'afférait sur son ordinateur portable avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. De quoi faire flipper même le duelliste le plus chevronné qui soit ! Avec un plaisir évident, le brun aux yeux bleus se faisait un devoir de pirater les comptes du Clan Sanada en révélant au grand jour les diverses manipulations fiscales que la matriarche avait mises en place depuis des années. Lorsqu'il eut accomplis son méfait ou plutôt ses méfaits, le jeune PDG éclata d'un rire dément piqué à son ex-épouse avant de s'exclamer de manière victorieuse et légèrement –mais bien sûr !- narquoise.

\- Prends ça dans les dents, diablesse !

Ah ! Comme il aurait aimé voir sa tête quand elle se rendrait compte du désastre qu'il venait de déclencher !

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _(Roger:)_**

 ** _Oh... C'est sûrement Cruella. Ta chère compagne de classe, Cruella d'Enfer. C'est ça !_**

 ** _Cruelle diablesse_**

 ** _Cruelle diablesse_**

 ** _Elle jette tant de sorts_**

 ** _À toute la ville_**

 ** _(Anita:)_**

 ** _Oh ! Roger_**

 ** _(Roger:)_**

 ** _Chacun a le frisson_**

 ** _Dès qu'il la voit_**

 ** _Cruelle, cruelle_**

 ** _Elle semble une araignée_**

 ** _Guettant sa proie_**

 ** _(Anita:)_**

 ** _Roger, si elle t'entendait !_**

 ** _(Roger:)_**

 ** _Cruelle, cruelle diablesse !_**

 ** _(Anita:)_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _(Roger:)_**

 ** _D'abord on prend Cruelle pour un diable_**

 ** _Et puis après avoir reçu le choc_**

 ** _Soudain on s'aperçoit_**

 ** _Qu'elle est là devant soi_**

 ** _Vous guettant suspendue sous un roc_**

 ** _(Anita:)_**

 ** _Allons, Roger !_**

 ** _(Roger:)_**

 ** _Comme un vampire_**

 ** _Qui vous ferait frémir_**

 ** _Il faut qu'on l'enferme_**

 ** _Dans une cage de fer_**

 ** _Je n'en connais pas qui soit plus perverse_**

 ** _Que cette cruelle diablesse !_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*Seto et l'auteure sont devant un ordi et ricanent comme des déments*_

Yûgi : _*tout pâle*_ Ne me dites pas que ces deux-là on trouver une victime commune et de quoi s'amuser ?

Atem : _*pas très rassuré non plus*_ Bah, j'ai bien peur que si !

Jaden : _*se recule*_ Mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler...

 _*Eden se marre et va rejoindre le duo qui se change en trio infernal...*_

Chad : _*perplexe*_ Je crois que ta génitrice va se faire démembrée vivante, Jaden...

Aster : _*hoche la tête*_ Ouaip et pas qu'un peu ! Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place !

Zen : _*toujours aussi blasé*_ ...

Jesse : _*change complètement de sujet*_ En attendant, les amis, vu que l'auteure est en train de comploter... Bah y a personne pour faire la fin de ce coin des persos !

 _*silence*_

Jesse : _*soupir*_ J'ai compris, c'est pour ma pomme ! * _s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas laisser des reviews ! Merci pour votre coopération !


	18. Chapter 18

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*hyper fière de son chapitre*_ J'AI ENFIN REUSSI A LE FINIR CELUI-LA ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _*tire dans tous les sens avec ses mitrailleuses*_ ET MERCI A **KATSUMI19** POUR SON EXPRESSION QUI TUE !

Atem : _*soupir*_ Encore plus folle de la gâchette qu'avant...

Seto : _*se pince l'arrête du nez*_ Ca ne devrait même plus te surprendre... Et je parie que ce sera encore pire l'année prochaine...

Jaden et Jesse : _*ensemble aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bonne lecture à vous les amis et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour encourager la folle dingue qui nous sert d'auteure et qui s'est encore barrée on ne sait où !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

DramaticalRaven : _*sourire moqueur*_ Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait encore tout autant ! Et à Ciris aussi ^_^ _*les voit se faire railler par les persos*_ Oh mes pauvres chéries ! Je vais vous venger ! _*se frotte les mains avec un sourire sadique*_ Bonne lecture en attendant la suite, les filles !

Phenix77 : _*part en fou rire*_ J'EN PEUX PLUS DE RIRE AVEC TES DELIRES MA PHEN ! _*se reprend*_ Chad finira bien avec Zen, ne t'en fais pas ! Donc, voici enfin la suite de mon histoire qui semble tellement te passionner ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la génitrice... Elle va payer ses crimes au prix fort ! _*se frotte les mains en imaginant déjà la vengeance de ses héros_ * Bref ! Je te laisse donc savourer cette suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Dracodemon : _*morte de rire en lisant à nouveau ta review*_ J'en peux vraiment plus de tes délires aussi fous que les miens xD Alalalalalalala ! Désolée ou pas pour ton fou rire car j'ai été victime de ça aussi pendant l'écriture de ce passage où Seto prend un peu des mimiques de son ex-femme ! En tout cas, voici cette suite sans doute très attendue ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Tsubasa Sora : _*fête l'arrivée de Sora dans le groupe*_ On va faire un malheur à nous quatre ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*super fière*_ Et ouais ! Tel père telle fille et telle fille telle mère ! _*part aussi dans son délire de revanche envers la génitrice d'Eden et Jaden*_ En attendant, bonne lecture à toi en lisant ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

GX-18

\- « Je te laisse, fais gaffe à toi. »

Zaknafein raccrocha avec le sourire. Le second de leur « famille » venait de lui confirmer qu'il retournait sa veste. Elric avait décidément plus de jugeote que Daemon. Mais pour le coup, c'était tant mieux. Ce fut donc rassuré que le jeune homme quitta les bois. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque et les renforts n'étaient pas décidés à repartir apparemment. M'enfin, ils n'allaient pas être gênants. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était enfin connaître les deux si redoutables duellistes dont il partageait une moitié de sang. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, ils devaient avoir un sacré caractère autant l'un que l'autre. La rencontre promettait d'être des plus intéressantes.

Du côté de nos duellistes favoris, la vie avait en quelque sorte reprit son cours normal. A quelques détails près… Tous pouvaient croiser les plus puissants duellistes de leur génération dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Afin de rendre service à leur amie, Atem avait repris son rôle et son cours pour qu'elle puisse se reposer encore un peu. Yûgi étant son assistant attitré. Mais si les élèves avaient crus pouvoir se relâcher, ils avaient vite déchantés avec l'Ex-Pharaon qui savait encore très bien se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques et cela à bon escient, évidemment. Ce qui amusa beaucoup ceux qui y échappèrent en se comportant de manière exemplaire !

Eden dormait énormément, veillée par Jaden ou Jesse selon les heures. Parfois, durant la nuit Blade se portait volontaire pour veiller sur elle, à son insu et cela pour que les autres puissent dormir tranquillement. Tous étaient encore sur les nerfs. Particulièrement, Atem, Yûgi, Seto, Joey et aussi le nouveau jeune couple que formaient Jesse et le cadet de la jeune femme. Et puis, il y avait son intérêt. En faisant cela, il pouvait contempler à loisir le doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux gris. Elle guérissait de plus en plus de jour en jour. Et cela avec l'aide des pouvoirs d'Atem qui ne lésinait pas sur les forces qu'il employait dans ses soins. La jeune femme lui était précieuse, une véritable sœur de cœur dont il désirait prendre soin. Il se faisait d'ailleurs très présent pour Jaden à l'image de Yûgi car Seto surveillait la moindre action du Clan Sanada en plus de gérer la Kaiba Corp. à distance aidé de Joey qui s'était révélé étonnamment doué dans le domaine des affaires. En bref, les journées s'écoulaient aussi paisiblement que possible bien que la présence d'Eden manquait cruellement à tout le monde.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Ce fut en pleine nuit qu'Eden rouvrit enfin les yeux. Se sentant légèrement engourdie, la jeune femme peina quelque peu à se redresser dans les draps de son lit. Sa vue s'ajusta rapidement et elle sourit en sentant une brise fraiche caresser son visage. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il faisait encore chaud et cette fraicheur lui faisait grand bien. Péniblement, car ses membres étaient encore engourdis, la jeune femme s'assit convenablement dans ses draps froissés. Elle s'étira quelque peu, autant que son engourdissement pu le lui permettre et promena son regard dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, la lune en dernier croissant éclairant très légèrement la chambre. Chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme celle qu'elle partageait avec son cadet.

Elle sentit alors une présence familière mais qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Blade, sommeillant dans le fauteuil de détente de la chambre. La noiraude aux mèches brunes ne put se retenir de sourire presque tendrement à cette vue. Le jeune homme devait être réellement épuisé à veiller ainsi sur elle toutes les nuits. Car elle se doutait bien que c'était lui qui prenait la veillée à son chevet lorsque la nuit tombait. Son frère et ses amis devaient se relayer auprès d'elle durant la journée. Sans bouger du lit où elle avait été couchée, Eden détailla le jeune homme qu'elle avait affronté en duels alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Il avait mûrit. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer de chez son ex-époux, les affaires familiales s'étaient relevées et étaient à nouveau florissantes. Apparemment, l'adolescent timide et manquant de confiance en lui s'était changé en homme d'affaires habile et redoutable. Bizarrement, elle était heureuse pour lui. La famille dont il était issu n'était des plus simples elle non plus d'après ce qu'elle en savait. Si dans les affaires, Blade restait fair-play contrairement à ses ascendants, la jeune femme ne connaissait pas le simple jeune homme qui se tenait derrière. En retrait. Ni même le duelliste qu'il était devenu avec le temps. Quand elle y pensait, c'était lui qui avait sans doute appelé les renforts, ceux en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Mais aussi, celui d'avoir empêché son cadet bien-aimé de se salir les mains pour des êtres qui ne le méritaient nullement. Rien que pour ces faits, la jeune femme su qu'elle devait réviser son jugement. Bien entendu, Blade n'avait pas sa confiance. Mais il méritait au moins son respect et une part de reconnaissance.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Des regards hostiles se dirigeaient vers cet homme qui venait de pénétrer dans l'Académie des Duels de Monstres. Dès qu'il eut mentionné son nom de famille, les étudiants s'étaient figés et leur hostilité à son égard se sentait même dans l'air en plus des nombreux regards noirs qui se tournaient vers lui sur son passage. Bien qu'il y ait des airs de famille indéniables avec Jaden et Eden, Zaknafein ne savait pas le bienvenu au sein de l'institution fondée par l'ex-époux de sa demi-sœur. Le jeune homme d'à peine deux ans de plus qu'Eden avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que Jaden, bien que plus longs car ils effleuraient le haut de ses épaules et la même finesse de traits que la seule fille partageant leur sang. Ses yeux verts à l'image d'une émeraude scrutaient le moindre visage des étudiants qu'il croisait en cheminant vers le bureau du Doyen Sheppard. Il fallait tout de même avoir la politesse de se présenter en bonne éduforme ! Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver face au grand et terrible Seto Kaiba lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du doyen.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Seto et Zaknafein se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea l'ex-mari d'Eden aussi soucieux de protéger la jeune femme que son académie.

Mais avant que l'autre brun ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Atem, Yûgi et Joey débarquèrent dans la pièce, ils avaient été prévenus par des étudiants alors qu'ils se rendaient au chevet de leur amie et sœur de cœur. Aussitôt, ils avaient accourus. Il était hors de question qu'Eden soit encore victime d'une attaque dans son état ! Ils se figèrent devant l'intrus, abasourdis par les quelques ressemblances qu'ils pouvaient déceler chez lui avec Jaden et sa sœur aînée. S'en était troublant mais nos duellistes se reprirent rapidement et laissèrent Seto se charger de l'interrogatoire de l'inconnu tout en restant bien visibles de celui-ci. Cette pression silencieuse que Zaknafein subit alors lui confirma ses premières impressions. Ces puissants duellistes étaient tout à fait déterminés à veiller sur ceux dont il partageait le patrimoine génétique. Et d'une certaine façon, il était rassuré.

\- Je suis Zaknafein Sanada, l'un des demi-frères de Jaden et Eden. Répondit-il à Seto.

Fronçant les sourcils à l'entente de cette information, le PDG reprit donc son interrogatoire avec une question qu'il estimait essentielle.

\- Avez-vous participer à l'attaque dont l'Académie a été victime il y a peu de temps ?

Zaknafein comprenait bien pour quelles raisons l'homme d'affaires avait posé une telle question, aussi le dernier de la première fratrie de la génitrice du Clan Sanada ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Non. J'ai refusé d'y prendre part et j'ai coupé les ponts, pour ne pas dire renié, un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait ainsi, cette famille aux traditions aussi immondes qu'insensées.

Seto et les autres parurent satisfaits de cette réponse mais le brun voulait en savoir plus.

\- Et la raison de votre présence ici, Zaknafein ?

Le sourire du susnommé se fit alors plus doux voire légèrement triste alors que son regard se teintait d'une douleur diffuse.

\- Je veux connaître mon jeune demi-frère et ma jeune demi-sœur. Notre génitrice ne nous a jamais permis à mes frères aînés et moi de les connaître. Je ne les ai entraperçus que lors du mariage d'Eden avec vous, Seto Kaiba. Ensuite, à mon arrivée sur cette île, je n'ai pas vraiment pu les voir. Je reste un de leurs frères aînés, même si nous n'avons pas le même père.

L'amour d'un grand frère. Seto connaissait bien ce sentiment pour le vivre depuis la naissance de son propre cadet, Makuba. De nombreuses questions furent encore posées et l'ex Maitre d'armes y répondaient sans mentir. Cependant, Atem ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour la suite des évènements. Eden était encore fragile et sa rancune envers ces aînés et Jaden n'était pas dans de meilleures dispositions qu'elle. La rencontre promettait d'être des plus houleuses.

\- Peut-être que cela se passera bien... Hasarda Yûgi à voix basse de sorte que seul son amant l'entendit.

L'égyptien eut un sourire à moitié amusé moitié ironique avant de répondre à son adorable compagnon.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça... Et Kuribo met du métamorphe dans du papier alu !

 ** _OoOoO_**

Eden courait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Des étudiants l'avaient prévenue et Blade n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la laisser se lever, le regard de la jeune femme l'avait dissuadé de tenter de la retenir. Il l'aimait passionnément mais il préférait éviter de la mettre en colère en protestant devant sa volonté de fer. Alors il avait aidé sa bien-aimée à se lever et à se rendre dans la salle d'eau qui était attenante à sa chambre où il la laissa se rafraichir convenablement. Une fois prête, elle le remercia du bout des lèvres et quitta la chambre en boitant légèrement. Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il murmura pour lui-même.

\- Mon coeur chante pour toi, Eden... Il t'appartient.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Par les champs et les bois_**

 ** _J'ai le coeur aux abois_**

 ** _Car je cours après l'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Avec l'espoir qu'un jour_**

 ** _Ton coeur rempli d'amour_**

 ** _Saura me faire la cour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Le bonheur d'être jeune et de croire_**

 ** _Que l'amour est une belle histoire_**

 ** _Qui peut durer toujours_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Comme les colombes aux ailes d'argent_**

 ** _Qui se grisent au parfum enivrant_**

 ** _D'un doux soir de printemps auréolé d'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Cette chanson d'espoir_**

 ** _Car c'est ce soir_**

 ** _Que nos coeurs se déclarent_**

 ** _La lune illumine la scène sublime_**

 ** _En la fin du jour connaître pour toujours l'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Une merveilleuse histoire_**

 ** _D'amour_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jaden : * _jure dans sa barbe inexistante_ * Blade ce sale... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Mais pourquoi tu grognes encore ?! Il t'a pas plus mon chapitre ?!

Jaden : _*toujours en grognant*_ Si mais Blade est trop près d'Eden...

Moi : _*pète un fou rire*_ Genre c'est juste ça qui te fait chier dans ce chapitre ?! xD

Jaden : _*va bouder*_ ...

Aster : _*soupir*_ Et maintenant, il boude ! Bah bravo ! On va encore mettre un temps fou à le calmer !

Chad : _*hausse les épaules*_ Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Là, on a la paix !

Jesse : _*sourire sadique emprunté à sa belle-sœur_ * Si tu dis encore une chose aussi conne, j'appelle Zen-san pour qu'il vienne te faire te la fermer !

Chad : _*pâlit brusquement*_ Tu n'oserais pas ?!

Moi : _*repart en fou rire*_ Vu le regard et le sourire qu'il a, mettrais ma main à couper qu'il oserait !

 _*l'auteure tombe à la renverse en ricanant toujours comme une possédée*_

Tous les autres persos : _*flippent_ *...

Eden : _*se tape encore l'incruste pour pas changer*_ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! _*à l'auteure_ * OI TSU ! C'EST QUAND QUE TU NOUS LE FAIS LE LEMON ENTRE MON FRERE ET MON BEAU-FRERE ?!


	19. Chapter 19

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*en peux plus mais toute contente*_ ENCORE BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES POUR VOUS EN CES PREMIERS JOURS DE 2017 ! _*tousse légèrement_ * Voici donc mon cadeau pour bien démarré la nouvelle année qui s'offre à nous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et que vous suivrez cette histoire jusqu'à son dénouement ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : * _se marre en relisant ta review*_ Ah ! L'expression qui tue a fait des ravages on dirait ! xD Et oui, Blade n'a pas fini d'en baver tu peux me croire mais ça s'arrangera vas ! Du sérieux ? Venant de toi ? Rah là, je dis NON ! xD * _ricane_ * Pauvre Zaknafein ! T'arrives pas à retenir son prénom ! Bon... Je comprend, il est pas simple celui-là alors appelle-le seulement Zak, je comprendrais ! Pour ce qui est de son deck, tu vas avoir ta réponse maintenant alors je n'en dirai pas plus ! T'en fais pas pour Chad, je lui réserve quelques surprises de mon cru... * _rires à la Hiruma faisant flipper tous les persos*_ Bonne lecture à toi ! Et encore meilleurs vœux pour 2017 !

Aloma-Aoki : _*grand sourire*_ Oh une nouvelle ! Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait et que tu sois une sœur yaoiste ! * _en mode warrior*_ LE YAOI AU POUVOIR ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _*se reprend car sens des regards noirs dans son dos*_ Bref, le lien n'est malheureusement pas visible dans ta review mais j'ai pris bonne note de ton pseudo alors pas d'inquiétude ! Meilleurs vœux pour 2017 et bonne lecture à toi collègue !

* * *

Précision : 

Ahava : Fraternité en Egyptien. Dans ce chapitre, Atem emploie ce prénom pour désigner Eden comme une sœur.

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-19**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- EDEN ! S'exclamèrent Atem, Yûgi, Joey et Seto d'une même voix en voyant la jeune femme sur le seuil de la pièce.

Respirant fortement et de manière hâchée, Eden s'adossa à un gond de la porte, sa main gauche au niveau du côté droit situé légèrement en-dessous de la cage thoracique. Chacun pu remarquer à quel point les traits de la jeune femme étaient grispés et le reste de la silhouette tendu à l'extrême. Les légers tremblements qui la secouait prouvaient qu'elle était encore très faible. Mais comment avait-elle pu parvenir jusque là dans cet état ?! C'était la question que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se posait. Elle darda ses prunelles bleues où des reflets argents apparurent brièvement sur Zaknafein. Elle ne le connaissait que de nom. Car toute jeune, elle avait eue l'occasion de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à son livret de famille. Et ainsi, elle avait apprit l'existance de trois dmi-frères aînés. Mais ce fut tout. Alors elle en profita pour détailler celui qui semblait être l'un de ses frères aînés qui ne partageaient qu'une moitié de son sang. Ils se ressemblaient un peu. Il semblait avoir à peine deux ans de plus qu'elle et avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que Jaden, bien que plus longs car ils effleuraient le haut de ses épaules et la même finesse de traits qu'elle-même. On lui avait toujours fait remarqué que ses yeux bleues étaient perturbants mais ceux de cet homme l'étaient tout autant. Ils étaient verts. Mais pas d'un vert quelconque. Non, plutôt à l'image d'une émeraude. Une teinte aussi troublante que jolie, Eden voulait bien l'avouer. Sinon, il devait faire la même taille que Joey à vue de nez mais semblait avoir une carrure plus proche de celle de Seto que du blond. Sans doute pratiquait-il des arts martiaux. Il était vêtu bien plus simplement que les autres membres de leur clan à ce qu'elle avait pu en juger quelques années auparavant. Jean de bonne facture d'un gris sombre, une chemise sans doute en soie assortie à ses iris, des baskettes noires et enfin, un long manteau à l'image de celui de Chad également d'un noir profond. Aucun ornement qui pouvait aider la jeune femme à le cerner n'était visible mais elle n'omit pas la probable présence d'un effet plus personnel dissimulé quelque part sous les vêtements ou dans les poches soit du jean soit du manteau.

De son côté, Zaknafein était éblouit par la sublime créature qu'était devenue sa demi-soeur qu'il avait souvent entraperçue, souvent de loin, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Certes, elle tenait de leur mère mais elle la surpassait largement en beauté. Sa chevelure raide était légèrement ondulée et d'un noir profond parsemé de mèches brunes comme les siennes et celles de Jaden. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses troublantes iris d'un bleu digne des mers les plus belles du monde. Et elles étaient surtout agitées par de nombreuses émotions aussi vivaces qu'un fouet claquant sur le sol. Sa silhouette fine et délicate semblait terriblement fragile mais l'aura qui l'entourait prouvait largement le contraire. Elle indiquait plutôt qu'il valait mieux se méfier de la jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui. Et les brefs stries argentés qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les prunelles de cette dernière le confortait dans cette optique. Eden était légèrement décoiffée, signe qu'elle avait sans doute courue jusque là malgré son état précaire. Elle avait enfilé un jean noir à la hâte ainsi qu'un chemisier écarlate aux motits de dragons cousus de fils noirs ainsi que ses habituelles bottines de cuir noir. Cette tenue soulignait à la perfection les formes féminines de son corps sans les faire paraitre aguicheuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le seul ornement qu'elle portait encore était une bague à son annuaire gauche qui pourtant, n'avait rien d'une alliance. Une bague finement ouvragée en forme de dragon asiatique faisait le tour de son doigt bien qu'il pouvait en distinguer la tête sans difficulté. Elle semblait faite en argent et avait due couter une fortune à la personne qui le lui avait offerte.

\- Eden ! Grogna Seto en les faisant tous deux sortir de leur observation respective de l'autre. Tu devrais être encore au lit !

Le PDG quitta son bureau pour s'avancer vers son ex-femme qui posa enfin ses yeux sur lui sans pour autant répondre immédiatment, ce qui laissa le champ libre à l'égyptien du groupe pour intervenir.

\- Il a raison, Ahava*. C'est une folie de t'agiter ainsi alors que tu es encore blessée.

Zaknafein haussa un sourcil à l'entente d'un prénom égyptien que l'un des Rois des Jeux venait d'employer pour désigner la jeune femme. Mais il semblait naturel car aucun des autres duellistes présents ne releva.

\- Cessez de me couvez tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas en sucre par la barbe sacrée d'Osiris ! Répliqua fermement la jeune femme aux yeux bleus faisant pouffer Joey alors qu'elle fusillait Seto et Atem des yeux.

A croire que fréquenter l'ex-pharaon avait eu quelques effets secondaires chez la soeur aînée de Jaden. Evidemment Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de ramener sa fraise dans la conversation histoire de calmer un peu l'ambiance électrique de tout ce bordel.

\- Eden, je crois que ta langue a fourchée. Un cobra royal aurait-il prit possession de celle-ci ?

Désarssonnée, la jeune femme regarda le compagnon de celui qui avait su gagner son affection fraternelle en dehors de Jaden avant d'éclater de rire, jetant un vent de soulagement sur les autres qu'elle aimait dans la pièce. Son sens de l'humour n'avait pas été affecté par tout ce qu'il s'était produit ces dernières semaines. Donc un bon signe.

\- Me traiterais-tu de langue de vipère, Yûgi-chan ? Fit-elle en prenant un ton plus enfantin et amusé.

\- Non, tu crois ? Répliqua ce dernier avec la même mimique qui amusa grandement l'unique blond du bureau qui les couvaient d'un regard protecteur tout comme Atem et Seto où brillait une lueur fraternelle.

Se sentant complètement mit à l'écart, Zaknafein se remit des chocs successifs qu'il venait d'avoir intérieurement. Eden, bien qu'aussi froide que Seto en temps normal, semblait douce et joyeuse alors qu'elle se chamaillait comme une gamine avec le célèbre Yûgi Mutô. L'ex-maitre d'armes ne connaissait que ce dernier de réputation et il avait souvent entendu dire que le jeune Maitre des Jeux était timide et très réservé avec les gens dont il n'était pas proche.

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Eden s'adresser à lui, froidement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi, Eden.

Elle claqua de la langue avant de reprendre.

\- Ca qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?! Je te rappel que tu es un Sanada. Et notre génitrice semble vouloir ma disparition et celle de mon adorable petit frère. Son regard se fit dur. Alors tu comprendras que je ne te croive pas sur parole ? De plus, en tant qu'enseignante dans cette Académie, mon devoir est de protéger mes étudiants...

Le ton mordant de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. D'accord, elle était aussi effrayante que les rumeurs le disait. Une véritable dragonne enragée prête à tout pour garder ses petits en sécurité. Il lâcha un soupir. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Un duel. Aussi, le plus jeune des frères aînés du clan Sanada sortit de la poche de son manteau, son deck personnel et l'agita devant les yeux de son interlocutrice et de ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle instinctivement. Sans un mot, Eden comprit et elle accepta le défi silencieux d'un simple hochement de tête. Le duel qui allait suivre promettait sérieusement de frôler la guerre totale.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Jaden rongeait son frein en s'asseyant au premier rang accompagné de Jesse et du reste de la bande. Atem et Seto s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de l'arène de duels tandis que Joey et Yûgi avait rejoints les étudiants dans les gradins. Sa soeur allait affronter l'un de leurs demi frères qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus alors qu'elle était blessée et extrêmement fragile. Blade, qui s'était posté à distance était tout aussi inquiet.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder sans intervenir, sa dulcinée ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Et le duel commença. Si personne ne fut surprit devant le jeu de l'enseignante de l'Histoire des Duels, beaucoup furent sidérés lorsque Zaknafein invoqua son premier monstre.

\- J'invoque le Chevalier de la Reine, en mode attaque !

De nombreuses têtes, dont celle de Seto se tournèrent vers Atem. En effet, cette invocation ne présageait qu'une chose... Surtout avec un monstre de 1500 points d'ATK dès le premier tour...

\- A ta tête, Eden, lança Zaknafein avec un sourire, je crois que tu as deviné, ce que j'allais faire.

La jeune femme grogna. Oui, elle avait deviné et elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Vu que ce chevalier est maintenant présent sur le terrain, je peux invoquer le Chevalier du Roi également en mode attaque.

Et voilà. Un monstre à 1600 points d'ATK. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour compléter le rituel. Ou plutôt, un seul monstre. Qui ne tarda pas à venir rejoindre ses compagnons chevaliers sur le terrain avec ses 1800 points.

\- Grâce à la présence du Chevalier de la Reine et du Chevalier du Roi sur le terrain, je peux maintenant invoquer le Chevalier de Jack également en mode attaque.

\- _Donc logiquement, il va..._ Pensèrent tous ceux qui avaient semble-t-il reconnu la stratégie de l'ancien maitre d'armes du clan Sanada.

\- Je joue la carte magique Polymérisation ! Je fusionne mes trois chevaliers pour invoquer le Chevalier Joker !

\- 3800 POINTS ?! S'exclamèrent de nombreux étudiants en se jetant des regards soit apeurés soit hallucinés.

\- Attaque !

\- J'active ma carte magique face cachée ! Provisions d'urgence ! En envoyant une carte magique ou piège au cimetière, je récupère 1000 points de vie !

Le compteur de la jeune femme descendit alors seulement à 1200 points, elle avait encore une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Elle se crispa alors qu'un pique de douleur se fit sentir du côté de sa plaie encore vive, elle se retient difficilement de grimacer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher quelle que soit la douleur. Les tours s'enchainaient tout comme les rebondissements. Chacun d'entre eux avait l'avantage avant que l'autre ne renverse la situation, rendant l'issue du duel incertaine.

Eden était presque à bout de forces mais elle tenait encore fermement sur ses jambes. Jaden se retenait d'intervenir et ça, cela n'avait échappé à personne. Zaknafein en profita pour tester le jeune homme afin de voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour sa grande sœur.

\- Alors vas-tu rester longtemps en retrait, Jaden ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors que ses traits devenaient presque ceux de Haou qui s'agitait furieusement dans son esprit.

\- Il me semble que c'est pourtant le rôle d'un homme de protéger les membres de sa famille, tu ne penses pas ? Reprit Zaknafein avec un sourire moqueur des plus agaçants envers son jeune demi frère qui sentait sa colère s'amplifier de plus en plus aux mots venimeux que l'autre lui crachait devant témoins.

Mais Eden le coupa dans son élan, tout de même légèrement vacillante, sur un ton des plus tranchant.

\- Contrairement aux membres du clan, Jaden est un davantage un homme. Eux, ne sont des pantins ou des psychopathes assoiffés de sang comme de pouvoir. De plus, JE suis l'aînée c'est donc à moi de le protéger lui mais aussi tous les étudiants de cette académie !

Zaknafein ricana.

\- Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, comment veux-tu les protéger ?

Eden voyait flou et elle se sentit partir sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle chancelat pour de bon.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- EDEN ! NEE-CHAN ! EDEN-SENSEI ! AHAVA ! S'écrièrent les spectateurs alors que Jaden fut le premier à réagir en sautant par dessus la rambade des gradins pour se ruer vers la jeune femme chancelante.

De la même façon que lors de l'attaque, Jaden recueillit Eden dans ses bras avec tendresse. La soutenant d'un bras, il posa sa main libre sur le front de sa soeur aînée, tandis que Jesse ramassait les cartes qu'elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant et qui étaient tombées à terre. Eden était brûlante de fièvre. D'un regard, Atem se précipita auprès du trio. Seto non loin de lui suivit de près par Yûgi et Joey, tous deux inquiets de l'état de leur amie. L'ancien roi d'Egypte se concentra sur ses pouvoirs aux effets curatifs et commença à murmurer les incantions en égyptien sur un ton si bas que seuls Jaden et Jesse purent l'entendre distinctement. Après quelques minutes, la fièvre de la jeune femme aux dragons tomba, la laissant seulement endormie.

\- Kaiba-san ?

Seto eut un sourire devant la façon dont le cadet de son ex-épouse l'appelait. Bizarrement, il était presque insolent avec tous ses aînés, sauf ceux qu'il appréciait bien sur, alors qu'avec lui, il était respectueux à outrance. Sans doute ne savait-il pas vraiment sur quel pied danser en sa présence... Sans y penser davatange, il s'approcha et Jaden plaça délicatement sa soeur dans ses bras. Seto était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance avec Atem pour prendre soin d'elle. Puis, il vrilla ses prunelles devenues dorées vers celles émeraude de son demi frère.

\- Maintenant, je suis ton adversaire. Et nous allons voir lequel de nous deux est véritablement un homme.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Tout le pouvoir d'être fort_**

 ** _Et la sagesse d'être sage_**

 ** _Un jour tu auras tout ça en toi_**

 ** _Tu trouveras dans ton long voyage_**

 ** _Les réponses que tu cherchais_**

 ** _Car si tu gravis la montagne tu atteins son sommet_**

 ** _[Refrain]_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme regarde au ciel_**

 ** _En élevant ton esprit_**

 ** _Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme tu deviendras un homme_**

 ** _Personne pour guider ton chemin_**

 ** _Ni pour prendre ta main_**

 ** _Mais si la foi en toi résonne_**

 ** _De l'enfant tu feras un homme_**

 ** _[Refrain]_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme regarde au ciel_**

 ** _En élevant ton esprit_**

 ** _Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme tu deviendras un homme_**

 ** _Découvrir en donnant_**

 ** _Et donner en découvrant_**

 ** _Tu trouveras ta place au cœur des tiens_**

 ** _Toutes les visions les idées_**

 ** _Les rêves que tu as fais_**

 ** _Les plus secrets de tes désirs_**

 ** _Vont bientôt t'appartenir_**

 ** _[Refrain]_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme regarde au ciel_**

 ** _En élevant ton esprit_**

 ** _Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme tu deviendras un homme_**

 ** _Yeah oh, yeah oh, yeah oh_**

 ** _Enfant de l'homme_**

 ** _Bientôt tu seras un homme_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Tous sauf Zen : _*grogne, jure, crie... etc*_ TU OSES ARRETER LA ?!

Moi : _*fière de sa fin de chap*_ Bah, ouais je kiff vous faire chier !

Atem : _*même pas surprit pour un sous*_ Franchement ça vous surprend encore ?

Jesse : _*se retient de se jeter sur l'auteure*_ Mais elle coupe juste au moment où ça devient marrant !

Aster : _*sourire moqueur*_ Tu dis ça parce que ton Jaden va se battre en duel, avoue !

Jesse : _*tout rouge*_ Mais non !

Eden : _*se bidonne en montrant son beau-frère du doigt*_ GRILLE JESS' !

 _*Jaden fait un sourire pervers, chope son copain et l'emmène dans leur chambre... On imagine bien ce qu'il s'y passe ensuite...*_

 _*Eden se marre encore plus*_

Moi : _*se frotte les mains en fixant Chad et Zen*_ Bon, va falloir que je planche sur votre cas...

Zen : _*s'en fout complètement*_ ...

Chad : _*hurle avant de fuir à l'anglaise*_ LACHE MOI UN PEU ESPECE DE PERVERSE !

 _*l'auteure part à sa poursuite suivie de Zen qui va tenter de calmer le jeu...*_

Seto : _*soupir*_ Et elle nous laisse encore en plant...

Yûgi : _*soupir aussi*_ On se tape la conclusion du coup... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques reviews pour motiver cette folle dingue !

Tous : _*ensemble*_ BONNE ANNEE 2017 !


	20. Chapter 20

0Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute fière de son chapitre*_ POUR VOUS MES YAOISTES FAVORIS ! VOICI MAINTENANT LE CHAPITRE CITRONE DE CETTE FICTION ! _*se calme sans quitter son sourire légèrement pervers et des cotons dans le nez*_ Et le numéro 20, accessoirement xD alors bonne lecture à vous !

P.S : **Machouga** , je te dédie ce chapitre et je pense que tu comprendras vite pourquoi xD

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

sexylelene : Te voilà exhaussée ! En espérant que la leçon que Jaden va donner avec son demi-frère va ta plaire !

Machouga : _*morte de rire devant tes reviews*_ Toi, nouvelle lectrice, je t'adore autant que mes chéries qui se reconnaitront sans doute en lisant ces lignes ! xD Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Atem : _*pense vraiment qu'il devrait se carapater...*_ On est foutus !

* _lui tire la langue en ricanant_ * En tout cas, tu as bien fais de renforcer les caractères sadiques de nos tourtereaux xD Ca va bien me servir ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-20**

\- Maintenant, je suis ton adversaire. Et nous allons voir lequel de nous deux est véritablement un homme.

Zaknafein sourit. Il avait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Jaden était un redoutable duelliste et il le savait. Mais Haou, son autre lui, devait être tout aussi fort. Provocant, le duelliste aux chevaliers continua sur sa lancée précédente.

\- Qui vais-je affronter alors ? Jaden ou Haou ?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du cadet d'Eden et ceux qui l'avait déjà vu, frissonnèrent de terreur.

\- Haou, Ultime Souverain, pour te botter le cul de la manière la plus fraternelle qui soit, Zaknafein Sanada.

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent une bonne partie des membres de la bande du brun à la veste rouge à alors que les autres étaient sous le choc.

\- Aster, tu savais qu'il ... ?!

Le duelliste aux cheveux d'argent hocha la tête sans quitter son ami des yeux.

\- Je savais. Haou est une partie de Jaden, aussi jamais il ne disparaitra vraiment.

\- Mais Jaden le contrôle.

\- En effet, Alexia. Répondit-il à la blonde dont le regard était inquiet.

Le brun était son meilleur ami et la jeune femme ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir parce que son double faisait des ravages.

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

Tous se tournèrent vers Jesse qui était anormalement calme devant l'apparition du double sombre de son compagnon. Jesse avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ne quittait pas son brun des yeux.

\- Jaden contrôle parfaitement Haou mais il est tellement en rogne contre son demi-frère qu'il a préféré lui laisser la place.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Blair.

\- Jaden peut être bien plus dangereux que Haou lorsqu'il est en colère. Eden-sensei et moi sommes les seuls à savoir comment le calmer dans ces moment-là. Et vu qu'Eden-sensei est trop affaiblie...

\- Mais toi, tu peux.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

\- HEIN ?!

Jesse soupira avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes puis de les rouvrir avant de donner une explications à ses propos.

\- Il veut affronter ce mec. Je n'interviendrais pas, il m'en voudrait.

Ils comprirent alors la raison qui poussait le bleuté à ne rien faire. Mais Aster, le plus observateur du groupe, remarquait également parfaitement à quel point le petit-ami de Jaden rongeait son frein. Tous se turent et reportèrent leur attention sur le duel qui venait de commencer mais qui sans doute allait rapidement se finir au vu de l'état d'énervement dans lequel le plus puissant duelliste de l'Académie se trouvait.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Haou fit fort dès qu'il prit la main en invoquant Yubel. Ceux qui connaissait cette créature se reculèrent sur leurs sièges, elle était redoutable. L'ange des ténèbres ne se gêna pas pour grogner envers le demi-frère de ses protégés, surprenant ce dernier. En effet, elle était certes hyper attachée à Jaden mais Eden lui était tout aussi chère à son cœur. Elle avait "connu" son petit brun justement grâce à l'aînée de celui-ci. Alors elle était également très protectrice envers la splendide jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Alors que Haou posait deux cartes face cachée, Yubel lança un bref regard de remerciement à Seto qui ne sut comment réagir.

\- Que... ?

\- Elle te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Eden. Traduisit Atem avec un doux sourire.

Devant l'étonnement de son cousin, l'égyptien expliqua.

\- C'est Eden qui a offert Yubel à Jaden quand ils étaient enfants. Elle est donc très attachée à ces deux-là alors elle te remercie d'avoir prit soin d'Eden alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

Seto, toujours étonné, se contenta de hocher la tête dans la direction de Yubel qui reporta son attention sur son maitre.

\- Attends... Ton monstre n'a pas un seul point d'attaque et tu me passes la main ? Serais-tu devenu fou, Ultime Souverain ?

Le susnommé ricana.

\- Joues et tu verras bien ! Rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard des plus provoquant à son adversaire.

\- Tiens, j'ai déjà vu ce regard quelque part... Ricana Joey en regardant Atem avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres que l'ancien pharaon ignora superbement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Joey...

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges mange du Kuribo grillé !

Yûgi ricana en voyant son compagnon foutre un coup de coude au blond qui ne s'arrêta pas de ricaner pour autant tandis que Seto levait les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, je reprends la main ! Déclara Zaknafein avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Chevalier Joker, attaque et apporte-moi la victoire !

\- NON ! S'écrièrent les filles en même temps que Davy et Syrus.

\- Si jamais cette attaque détruit Yubel… Ce sera finit pour lui ! S'exclama également Bastien.

\- Arrêtez de paniquer. Intervient alors l'ancien Bleu Obélisk au deck machine. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Ceux ayant criés, haussèrent un sourcil dans la direction du nouveau directeur des Slifers.

\- Je révèle ma carte face cachée ! Le piège Force Miroir ! Ton attaque se retourne contre ton propre monstre !

\- Non !

Le Chevalier Joker explosa et Zaknafein se retrouva sans rien pour protéger ses points de vie qu'Eden avait déjà bien entamés plus tôt. Il ne lui restait plus que 1500 points de vie contre 1200 pour le cadet d'Eden dont le sourire arrogant ne s'était pas effacé bien au contraire.

\- J'active ma seconde carte face cachée. La carte magique connue sous le nom de la Force.

Atem, Yûgi et Joey se sourient en entendant le nom de cette carte qui leur était familière. Ils l'avaient affrontés lors de leur duel contre les frères paradoxe au royaume des duellistes. Tous trois avaient hâte de voir ce que le jeune homme allait en faire...

\- Grâce à cette carte, je te retire la moitié de tes points de vie et je les offre à Yubel. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'applique également l'effet de cette carte sur mes propres points de vie. Ce qui donne 1350 points d'attaque à ma Yubel... Le duelliste jeta un regard tendre à sa créature la plus fidèle et donna son ordre qui scella sa victoire sur son demi-frère. Yubel, attaque-le directement !

Plus que ravie d'obéir, Yubel attaqua et Zaknafein perdit le duel. Toute l'arène éclata en applaudissements et en hurlement de joie. Jaden, laissant son double se retirer se retourna et salua la foule des autres étudiants en délire avec son sourire lumineux habituel. Les faisant hurler encore davantage. Après une révérence théâtrale, le jeune homme fit comprendre à son demi-frère qu'il acceptait de le savoir au sein de l'Académie -avec l'accord de Seto et du Doyen, évidemment- mais qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne à carreaux car Haou et lui l'avaient à l'oeil. De bonne grâce, Zaknafein sourit et accepta le deal. Après tout, il avait perdu mais avait ce qu'il voulait. La possibilité de vivre auprès de ses cadets et celle de tenter de construire le lien familial qui lui manquait tellement. Alors il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Jaden retrouva son compagnon avec joie et immédiatement, la journée reprit son cours.

 ** _OoOoO_**

L'ambiance était redevenue plus légère et alors que leur professeur favorite prenait du repos dans sa chambre, les étudiants s'étaient réunis dans la cafétéria des Rouges et le repas s'était terminé en petite fête à laquelle Atem, Yûgi et Joey participèrent volontiers. Seto, ayant épuisé son capital de gentillesse pour la journée, s'était également retiré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon blond pour travailler un peu. Rapidement, Jaden et Jesse sentirent le besoin de se retrouver et sortirent du bâtiment main dans la main. Sans se douter que la grande sœur du brun les regardait depuis sa fenêtre, Jesse attira son compagnon contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément en passant ses bas autour de son cou. Quoi qu'un peu surprit, Jaden répondit au baiser de son amour et passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, le serrant davantage contre lui. Eden sourit en voyant cette scène des plus adorables de son point de vue de yaoiste comme de grande sœur. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit son cadet casser le baiser, prendre son bleuté par la main et l'amener dans sa propre chambre, maintenant que son aînée avait la sienne. La jeune femme pouffa et leva les yeux vers le ciel en entendant la porte du nid de son cadet se refermer derrière le couple.

\- Les étoiles brillent encore plus au-dessus des amoureux… Murmura-t-elle tendrement en sachant bien comment cela allait se terminer.

Foi d'Eden, ils n'allaient pas seulement passer le reste de la soirée et de la nuit à s'embrasser. Et elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Encore.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Les amoureux étaient allongés sur le lit dont les draps avaient été défaits, leurs corps enlacés s'épousaient à la perfection. Jaden passa sa main dans le boxer de son amour tout en torturant l'un de ses tétons roses de la langue et de ses dents faisant gémir plus fortement Jesse, alanguit entre ses bras et soumis au plaisir qu'il lui offrait avec bonheur. De son autre main, Jaden caressa tendrement les flancs de Jesse dont les gémissements se muaient en cris de plaisir sous les lentes et torrides caresses de son futur amant dont les lèvres descendaient vers son entrejambe déposant une pluie de baisers mouillés sur la peau satinée de son chéri qui écarta naturellement les jambes permettant à Jaden de se loger entre elles. Jesse sursauta et poussa un râle de pure extase lorsque Jaden passa sa langue le long de la veine de son membre tout en jouant avec ses bourses de ses doigts fins, les caressants et les pinçant tour à tour avant d'engloutir sa verge entre ses lèvres et d'appliquer de savants va-et-vient faisant geindre un peu plus son Jesse qui agrippait les draps du lit entre ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre, sa respiration s'était saccadée au point de faire rougir ses joues fortement. Sentant qu'il allait venir, Jaden arrêta sa torture et revient l'embrasser passionnément avant de se lécher les doigts de façon aguicheuse sans cesser de regarder son amour qui avait ouvert ses yeux assombris par le désir et le plaisir. Jaden descendit ensuite sa main vers l'intimité de son bien-aimé et caressa d'abord l'anneau de chair rose encore vierge. Cela fit de nouveau gémir Jesse qui roua ses hanches contre celles de Jaden en lui murmurant de le prendre sur le champ ! Le brun n'obéit pas directement mais il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son amoureux qui ne se crispa légèrement qu'au second doigt. Jaden le caressa de son autre main afin de le distraire de la douleur alors qu'il faisait entrer le troisième et dernier doigt. Il avala un cri de douleur en embrassant Jesse lorsqu'il commença à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'étirer ses chairs, le jeune homme finit par se détendre et répondit voracement à son baiser. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et Jaden retira ses doigts avant de se positionner à l'entrée de son amour qui lui sourit pour signifier son accord et son désir de lui appartenir enfin ! Il le pénétra lentement, une fois totalement en lui, Jaden attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer de doux va-et-vient ménageant d'abord son précieux petit ange avant d'entrer et sortir de ce corps sublime de plus en plus vite heurtant à chaque fois la prostate de son amour qui criait sans retenu son plaisir. Les murmures de mots d'amour soupirés entre deux gémissements au creux de l'oreille, les baisers et caresses appuyées aux points les plus sensibles afin d'augmenter l'excitation… Ils s'étreignirent longtemps avait qu'un orgasme foudroyant ne les fauchent. Jaden s'écroula sur son amant qui l'accueillit entre ses bras fins. Leurs souffles reprirent une cadence normale au bout de quelques minutes et ils se câlinèrent encore un long moment en s'échangeant des mots doux et sucrés avant de sombrer, heureux entre les bras de Morphée.

 ** _ _ **OoOoO**__**

 ** _ _ **(Timon:) (Pumbaa:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **C'est terrible, c'est affreux (Quoi ?)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Et, ils se moquent de tout (Qui ?)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Ils nous jettent tous les deux (Oh)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Timon:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Sous les diamants des étoiles**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Quel magique univers**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Ca sent mauvais dans l'air**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Choeur:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **L'amour brille sous les étoiles**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **D'une étrange lumière**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Vit un moment royal**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **(Simba:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Mais comment lui avouer**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Mon secret, mes problèmes ? Impossible !**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Elle serait trop blessée**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Nala:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Quel lourd secret cache-t-il**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Derrière tant de rancœur ?**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Qui règne dans mon cœur**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Choeur:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **L'amour brille sous les étoiles**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **D'une étrange lumière**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Vit sa plus belle histoire**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
L'amour brille sous les étoiles**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Illuminant leurs cœurs**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Un sublime espoir**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Timon:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve ce soir**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Dans leur folle ronde**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Pumbaa:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Si notre ami nous dit "Au revoir"**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **  
(Timon / Pumbaa:)**__** ** _ _ **  
**__** ** _ _ **Nous serons seuls au monde**__**

* * *

 ** **A Suivre...****

* * *

Coin des persos

Eden : _*de gros cœurs à la place des yeux et bave aux coins des lèvres avec deux trainées de sang sous le nez*_ LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Moi : _*en pleine extase_ * ENFIN C'EST FAIT !

Aster, Joey et Crow : _*chantent*_ L'AMOUR BRILLE SOUS LES ETOILES !

Les autres : _*choqués*_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bus ?!

Chad : _*prend en vidéo en ricanant*_ Dossiers compromettants !

Seto : _*soupire*_ L'auteure à déteint sur lui... C'est fichu !

Atem : _*hausse les épaules*_ On y peut rien que veux-tu !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*en revient pas*_ Mais c'est pire que le Royaume des Ombres ici ! Entre l'auteure et Eden qui planent dans le 7ième Ciel du Yaoi, le trio de zouaves qui semblent avoir snifé ou bu quelque chose de pas net et Chad qui se prend pour un démon du chantage !

Atem et Yûgi : _*se regardent*_ Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de censé, celui-là...

Seto : _*s'en va parce qu'il a pas tellement envie de finir dans un asile de dingue...*_ ...

Zen : _*toujours en mode blasé de la vie*_ ...

Eden et moi : _*chantent à tue-tête*_ DANS LA JUNGLE ! TERRIBLE JUNGLE ! LION EST MORT CE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIR !

 _*tous les autres ne savent pas comment réagir*_

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*soupire*_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fumés mais c'est du costaud !

Yûgi : _*s'y colle vu que personne d'autre n'a l'air motivé*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour encourager Tsuki quand elle sera redescendue sur Terre...

Yusei : Et c'est pas gagné...


	21. Chapter 21

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*tout fière d'elle et super heureuse d'avoir fini ses examens blancs*_ I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK EVERYONE ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH !

Atem : _*tousse*_ Bon, vu qu'elle est un peu surexcitée, je me dévoue pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 21 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Phenix77 : _*pliée (littéralement) de rire*_ Ah non ! J'ai rien donnée _*planque une bouteille de cherry coc dans son dos*_ Ravie de voir que ça part complètement en live aussi de ton côté et que mon chapitre au citron t'as plu ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre et surtout... VIVE LE MODE YAOISTE !

Tsubasa Sora : _*tout aussi morte de rire que toi*_

Atem : Bon bah... Que dire... Bonne lecture à toi, Sora...

Dracodemon : MON DRAGON D'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! (oui, j'ai bue beaucoup de coca) _*se reprend difficilement*_ Ravie de voir que mon lemon t'a faite baver et que les références t'ont bien faite marrer ! Haou et sa répartie n'a pas fini de nous faire ricaner comme des folles, tu peux me croire ! Et comme quoi, y a pas que chez moi que les persos partent en live ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Machouga : _*ricane_ * Ca y est tu es remise de tes émotions ? xD Les pauvres persos qui se disputent nos attentions, c'est toujours tordant et je suis ravie qu'Eden soit ton perso féminin favoris ! Ah si seulement elle avait existée dans l'animé ! Oui, je rêve et alors ? xD Kuriboh ? KAWAII ! _*cœurs pleins les yeux* *se reprend*_ Une mère homophobe ? Punaise la bonne idée ! J'y avais même pas songée ! Merci, je prend note ! _*griffonne sur son carnet démoniaque*_ Le combat en trio, j'avais déjà l'idée alors on verra si je la case mais je la garde sous le coude ! * _sourire diabolique*_ Pour plus de sadisme envers la mère Sanada faudra attendre le prochain chapitre mais petite chose pour toi : Seto va se lâcher ! _*le concerné en ricane d'avance*_ Et oui, je compte la faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*rire dément*_ En surnom : Jadenounet ! _*se barre pour éviter de se faire trucider* *de loin*_ OUI ELLE EN FAIT PARTIE ET BONNE LECTURE A TOI !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-21**

Eden sifflotait gaiment et s'était limite si elle ne sautillait – oui sautillait !- pas en se rendant à la cafétéria pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Son état guilleret attira les regards étonnés mais aucun étudiant n'osa lui poser la question, mieux valait se méfier vu la farceuse qu'ils avaient comme prof. Et cela ne rata pas lorsque Jaden et Jesse firent leur apparition, bien qu'un peu tardive dans la salle. Eden alla embrasser les amoureux sur le front et éclata bruyamment de rire en apercevant un énorme suçon sur le cou de son beau-frère qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Devant les mines choqués de ses autres élèves, la jeune femme entama une drôle de danse de la victoire qui se fit brutalement interrompre par une claque derrière la tête de la part de son égyptien préféré qui tentait –vainement bien entendu- de paraitre sévère.

\- Du calme, jeune fille ! Sinon, je te renvois au lit !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Se scandalisa la jeune femme avec une mine faussement horrifiée.

\- Tu crois ça ?

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps devant une telle comédie, Jaden éclata de rire et fut rapidement suivit par tous ceux ayant assistés à la scène. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Eden se donnait ainsi en spectacle avec autant de confiance. La jeune femme se chamaillait comme une gamine avec un ancien pharaon ayant plus de 5000 ans et accessoirement l'un des Rois du Jeu… Complètement mort de rire, Jaden ne permit pas une miette de la scène qu'il filma discrètement, histoire d'avoir au moins un dossier compromettant sur sa grande sœur… Vu tous ceux qu'elle avait sur lui, ce n'était que justice tout de même ! Yûgi regardait son compagnon chahuter avec leur amie en se retenant de ricaner alors que Seto ne s'en privait pas tout comme Joey qui se tenait les cotes tellement il riait. Une sonnerie vient alors interrompre ce doux moment quotidien. S'apercevant que c'était le sien, Seto fit un signe de tête d'excuse et quitta la pièce pour répondre. Il avait un pressentiment et Eden était encore fragile.

En pensées, Atem et son compagnon échangèrent rapidement leur avis. Si le PDG repartait, Eden allait sans doute perdre une partie de sa bonne humeur. Seto, même si elle n'en avait jamais été amoureuse, était très important pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun réapparut, la mine sombre. Roland venait de lui apprendre que son ex-belle-mère était folle de rage et exigeait de le voir. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Pour préserver son secret quant à ses manipulations dans l'ombre pour la faire tomber, il allait devoir repartir et la recevoir... Il s'en serait vraiment bien passé, cela dit. Sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot alors qu'un silence pesant c'était abattu sur la cafétéria, Eden vient près de lui et l'attira à l'extérieur du dortoir des Rouges. Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais un hélicoptère venait d'arriver. Restant à distance respectueuse, tous observèrent le moment privilégié que les anciens époux allaient maintenant partager.

 ** _OoOoO_**

\- Tu dois vraiment y aller ?

\- Oui, même si cela me démange de poser un lapin à ta génitrice... Sourit Seto, tentant d'amuser la jeune femme par un trait d'humour.

Eden eut un tout petit sourire, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Mais elle se sentait mal, son anniversaire approchait et si Seto repartait, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir être de retour à l'Académie à temps. Depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de Jaden, Seto et Makuba étaient les seuls avec qui elle fêtait ces jours spéciaux. Makuba étant sous la garde de Sérénity...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.

Eden soupira de bien-être en sentant la paume chaude et douce du brun sur sa joue. Seto était avare lorsqu'il s'agissait de tendresse. Enfin, hormis avec elle, Makuba et Joey, évidemment. Elle profita quelques secondes avant de se figer. Seto s'était baissé vers elle et posa ses lèvres tièdes sur son front en un baiser fraternel. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'au moment où il colla son front au sien. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et sur un ton à la fois tendre et solennel, il fit une promesse à celle qui fut et restera la seule Madame Kaiba.

\- Je serai revenu à temps pour ton anniversaire, Eden. Tu as ma parole.

Il la serra un instant dans ses bras puissants avant de la relâcher et de monter dans l'hélicoptère qui décolla sans tarder. Sans quitter la machine volante des yeux, elle s'entoura de ses bras. Seto, au lieu d'être un époux ou le bourreau que les Sanada espéraient pour elle, était devenu un ami et un frère aîné par le cœur. Tout comme Atem. Yûgi et Joey étant nés dans la même année qu'elle, elle les considérait comme des frères. De son âge. Des égaux. Jaden comme Jesse, vu que ce dernier sortait de manière officielle avec le brun étaient ses cadets. Des petits anges dont elle devait assurer la protection, avec l'aide des aînés et de leur compagnon respectif. Elle laissa ses angoisses de côté, la confiance qu'elle avait en Seto les surpassait largement.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Blade ne pouvait s'empêcher de brûler de jalousie devant un tel moment de tendresse entre la femme de sa vie et le PDG qui avait été son époux.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Blade. Fit alors la voix bien connue d'un certain blond qui s'était rapproché de son interlocuteur.

Blade ne répondit pas immédiatement mais jeta un bref coup d'œil au propriétaire du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges légendaire. Et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il put voir sur le visage de celui-ci. Il y avait un léger sourire qui illuminait ses traits et son regard était brillant de tendresse devant cette scène si inédite. Rien. Aucune jalousie n'était visible.

\- Comment ?!

Joe lâcha un petit rire devant la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.

\- Seto et Eden s'aiment comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur, rien de plus. Rien de moins. Seto n'est pas du genre à se montrer aussi tendre en publique habituellement mais il a bien senti, comme nous tous, qu'Eden restait encore assez fragile malgré la fin de sa convalescence. Voilà pourquoi il la rassure à sa façon, peu importe que tout le monde puisse le voir faire preuve de tendresse envers quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune raison d'éprouver de la jalousie.

Son sourire se fit légèrement plus pervers.

\- Et il y a des attentions que Seto ne réserve qu'à moi.

Blade soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Il reporta son regard sur Eden qui se trouvait à présent seule, à regarder l'hélicoptère s'envoler vers Domino City. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se détourna et laissa la femme qu'il aimait auprès de ses amis, elle allait avoir besoin de soutien.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Pour être sur le cul, Zaknafein l'était. Bah oui ! il venait de voir LE Seto Kaiba, le mec le plus froid du monde faire preuve de tendresse envers quelqu'un autre que son cadet. Et pas n'importe qui ! Envers sa demi-sœur qui ne semblait accepter que les contacts de son propre cadet ! Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait manqué un bon nombre d'épisodes mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit à ce point. C'était surréaliste comme vision, sérieusement ! Certes, il avait entendu des dires selon lesquels le PDG de Kaiba Corp. et son ex-épouse partageaient une affection fraternelle et que c'était grâce à Eden que le brun avait eu le courage d'aller vers la personne qui possédait son cœur sans le savoir : Joey Wheeler, le meilleur ami de Yûgi Muto et de son compagnon. Et au vu du comportement que la jeune femme avait envers le brun et son blond, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en observer, elle était très fière d'avoir participée à leur mise en couple et n'hésitait certainement pas à les charrier gentiment. D'ailleurs des rires le sortirent de ses pensées et il put voir Eden courir après son cadet pour une raison inconnue alors que celui-ci riait comme un dément. La plupart des amis du brun qui étaient présents semblaient encourager soit ce dernier, soit leur professeur en étant plus ou moins hilares.

Cette course poursuite s'acheva avec Eden qui choppa son cadet et qui le chatouilla avec un sourire sadique jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui demande grâce. Jaden, complètement essoufflé finit par demander à son aînée de le relâcher en promettant solennellement qu'il allait se tenir tranquille. La jeune femme sembla peser le pour et le contre et se décida à le lâcher. Finalement, tout ce petit monde se rendit en cours accompagné de leur professeur adorée qui s'en donna à cœur joie durant ses cours au plus rand amusement d'Atem et Yûgi qui lui servirent d'assistants. Au fond de la classe, Zaknafein observait. Jaden était de loin le meilleur élève en Histoire des Duels et cela ne venait pas du fait que sa grande sœur l'enseignait. Il adorait tout ce qui touchait aux Duels de Monstres depuis qu'il était petit, d'après ce qu'il avait pu savoir par lui-même.

Alors qu'Eden racontait l'histoire du courageux pharaon qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde des ténèbres tout en prenant le ton d'un conteur, Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à son compagnon qui boudait en promettant mille tortures à la jeune femme par télépathie. Cette dernière souriait tout en continuant son récit devant ses élèves, captivés. La vie reprennait son cours.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Elric faisait face à Daemon. Il avait prit sa décision et venait d'en faire part à l'aîné de leur famille. Elric savait que Zaknafein avait eu raison de quitter leur Clan. Celui-ci était réellement pourri jusqu'à la moelle et le jeune homme regrettait d'avir mit autant de temps à ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie nature de leur génitrice. Oh, il savait que cette dernière avait tué leur père. Mais jusque là, il avait fermé les yeux. Par amour... Ou par lâcheté. Sauf qu'il était temps pour lui de choisir son camp. Et il avait choisi. Celui de ses cadets. Conscient que son cadet ne fléchirait pas, Daemon se détourna de lui avant de lui dire d'une voix blanche, comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

\- Vas. Toi que j'appelais, mon frère.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 ** _Le Seigneur dit, le Seigneur dit_** ** _  
_** ** _Le Seigneur dit, le Seigneur dit_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _C'est ainsi que dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _C'est ainsi que dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"Depuis que vous refusez de libérer mon peuple_** ** _  
_** ** _Libérer mon peuple, partout sur le pays d'Egypte_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _J'envoie une peste et une plaie_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans vos lits et dans vos maisons_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans vos ruelles, dans vos cours d'eau_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans votre pain, dans vos boissons_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans vos champs, sur votre bétail_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans vos basse-cours, sur vos volailles_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans vos rêves, quand vous dormez_** ** _  
_** ** _Pour qu'vous cédiez, abandonnez !"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"Par mon fléau, j'envoie l'horreur !"_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Toi que j'appelais mon frère_** ** _  
_** ** _Moi qui ai toujours cru que te fait rire_** ** _  
_** ** _Était tout ce que je souhaitais_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"J'envoie le tonnerre des cieux_** ** _  
_** ** _J'envoie les orages de feu"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Même aujourd'hui je voudrais_** ** _  
_** ** _Que Dieu ne m'ait pas choisi_** ** _  
_** ** _Etre ton adversaire en son nom_** ** _  
_** ** _N'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaitais_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"Une pluie de glace enflammée_** ** _  
_** ** _Sur tous les champs, toutes les cités"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _J'étais chez moi_** ** _  
_** ** _Tous ces ravages et tous ces deuils_** ** _  
_** ** _Ces souffrances me font souffrir_** ** _  
_** ** _Voir tous ces innocents mourir_** ** _  
_** ** _C'est le fruit de ton orgueil_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"J'envoie des sauterelles en nuée_** ** _  
_** ** _Telles qu'il n'en fut jamais sur Terre_** ** _  
_** ** _Sur toutes les feuilles, dans tous les prés_** ** _  
_** ** _Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de vert"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _"Par mon épée, j'envoie ma plaie !"_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Toi que j'appelais mon frère_** ** _  
_** ** _Pourquoi causer un nouveau martyre_** ** _  
_** ** _"Par mon épée j'envoie ma plaie !"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Laisse mon peuple partir_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Toi que j'appelais mon frère_** ** _  
_** ** _Comment peux-tu autant me haïr_** ** _  
_** ** _Est ce vraiment ton désir?_** ** _  
_** ** _"Par mon fléau, j'envoie l'horreur!"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Je laisse mon coeur s'endurcir_** ** _  
_** ** _Et peu importe le prix que ça coûtera_** ** _  
_** ** _Ce sera toujours comme ça_** ** _  
_** ** _Je ne laisserai pas ton peuple partir!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur_** ** _  
_** ** _Je n'laisserais pas (Laisse)_** ** _  
_** ** _Ton peuple (mon peuple) partir!_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Eden : _*sautille dans tous les sens*_ VIVEMENT MON ANNIV' !

Moi : _*sourire*_ Et tu vas avoir pleins de cadeaux !

Eden : _*sort les mitrailleuses de l'auteure*_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Atem : _*voit la chanson*_ C'est quoi cette référence ?

Moi : _*ricane*_ J'te rassure, t'es le seul Pharaon que je kiff, Ramsès était juste un gros con !

Yûgi et Jaden : _*en cœur*_ OUAIS BIEN DIT !

Chad : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que tu as fais ton affaire de Ramsès ?

Moi : _*sourire innocent qui ne trompe vraiment personne*_ Moi ? Allons pourquoi aurai-je fais une telle chose ?

Aster : * _bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ Parce que t'es une sadique !

Zen: * _toujours blasé*_ Et parce que ton oncle est le Dieu des Morts, accessoirement...

Tous les persos sauf Atem, Seto et Eden : _*en cœur et en hurlant pour certains_ * NANI ?!

Eden : _*rictus narquois*_ Bah ouais ! Et tonton Hadès adore fournir des cobayes de torture à Tsu-chan !

 _*une bonne partie des persos s'évanouissent de terreur*_

Moi : _*se retient de se bidonner*_ T'étais obligée en remettre une couche ?

Eden : _*hausse les épaules en regardant ses ongles*_ Bah ouais, la première était sèche !

Yusei : _*désespéré*_ ...

Jack : _*aussi blasé que Zen*_ ...

Seto : Tch... _*se casse_ * Laissez des reviews à cette folle et en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	22. Chapter 22

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'éponge le front tellement il fait chaud*_ Voici enfin le chapitre 22 de cette fic, qui sera plus longue que prévu finalement xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture à vous, lecteurs et lectrices adorés !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Dracodemon : _*morte de rire*_ Contente que le petit moment de folie d'Eden t'ais amusée ! J'ai bien ris aussi en l'écrivant ! _*grimace*_ J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal au dos ! Et oui, Seto est adorable avec Eden mais bon, il l'aime comme sa sœur donc c'est plutôt normal. _*morte de rire devant la réf à Pokémon*_ Bien trouvé bravo ! xD Oui, la génitrice va pas être contente comme tu vas le voir dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Pour ce qui est de Zaknafein... Il va survivre à la vie avec Eden, t'en fais pas même s'il risque de finir sur le cul un bon nombre de fois ! _*se marre*_ Ah ? Ca t'a achevée cette révélation ? xD Logique, je l'avais jamais dis jusque là ! Bah, ouais, je suis la nièce du Dieu des Morts ! Surprenant, non ?

Les persos : _*en cœur*_ PAS DU TOUT !

 _*les ignorent complètement*_ En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira et bonne lecture à toi !

Machouga : _*en peux plus de rire devant ta review*_ Si tu es la folle numéro 2 alors c'est qui la première ? _*morte de rire*_ C'est vrai que Seto tendre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Makuba et Joey mais il s'agit d'Eden, la seule femme de sa vie qu'il aime comme une sœur. Pour le délire avec Atem, j'ai aussi bien ris en l'écrivant car j'imaginais carrément la scène, c'est pour dire ! _*les voit comploter*_ BOUH LA SECTE ! XD J'en peux vraiment plus de tes bêtises mais franchement, j'adore ! Bref, voici le chapitre 22 et j'espère qu'il va te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Sonoko Harmonia : LOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

* * *

 **GX-22**

Seto était de bonne humeur malgré son retour sans son compagnon ou sa meilleure amie à Domino et plus précisément à son entreprise. En effet, l'approche de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme le rendait joyeux sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes de fêter les naissances de ceux qu'il fréquentait bien que depuis que Makuba s'était lié avec Yûgi et les amis de ce dernier, le brun avait appris à vivre comme un jeune homme normal. Aussi, la naissance d'Eden était devenue un événement important à ne pas manquer. Il se devait donc de trouver le cadeau idéal pour elle. Et grâce à son cadet, il l'avait trouvé. Makuba était très proche de la jeune femme, aussi peu avant qu'elle et Seto ne rompent leur mariage, il avait demandé à cette dernière si elle désirait quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, elle répondit qu'elle avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais Makuba n'était pas du genre à abandonner lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Et il avait fini par obtenir une réponse. Eden avait farfouillée dans son bureau et lui avait montrée une image. Elle représentait une splendide jeune femme qui portait une robe longue mêlant le style gothique et le style celtique. Elle était somptueuse mais aussi d'une grande simplicité. Timidement, elle lui avait avoué avoir envie de porter un jour une telle robe. Bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas assez jolie pour cela. Ravi de sa trouvaille, lorsqu'il avait su que son aîné cherchait un présent pour leur sœur de cœur, Makuba s'empressa d'aller lui remettre la fameuse image. En la voyant, le visage habituellement froid de Seto s'éclaira et il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son cadet qui lui-même en fut tout sourire. Seto s'était alors empressé d'appeler un excellent couturier de sa connaissance et Makuba se retira, allant chercher le cadeau qu'Eden recevrait de sa part.

Alors qu'il passait commande du cadeau de son ex-femme, Roland vient l'interrompre, le visage grave. Seto, toujours au téléphone, fronça les sourcils. Si son bras gauche –Makuba étant son bras droit- venait le déranger alors qu'il le savait accaparé par l'affaire du cadeau de celle qui a partagé sa vie durant six ans comme épouse, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'annonçait. Et il eut raison.

\- Que se passe-t-il Roland ?

\- Monsieur, Lady Sanada…

Seto soupira. Il prit congé du tailleur en s'excusant poliment et promit de le rappeler rapidement. Ce dernier se montra compréhensif. Après tout, le PDG de la Kaiba Corp. était son client le plus fidèle et le cadeau qu'il lui commandait pour l'ex-Madame Kaiba allait sans doute lui amener une belle publicité, pour un peu que la jeune femme la porte durant une soirée mondaine. Le PDG raccrocha et fit signe à Roland d'introduire cette femme dans son bureau. Roland hocha la tête et se retira. Rapidement et avec efficacité, Seto rangea tout ce qui avait attrait à la surprise qu'il comptait faire à l'unique héritière officielle du clan Sanada. En songeant à Eden avec ce nom de famille, il se retient de grimacer de manière visible. Il faudrait vraiment que la jeune femme change de patronyme. Secouant la tête, il reprit son visage d'homme d'affaires intraitable et s'assit convenablement dans son fauteuil de cuir, laissant son regard vagabonder sur des contrats encore en cours. Roland revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il frappa trois coups brefs et le brun lança un « entrez » sur un ton froid. Roland pénétra dans le bureau et se décala sur le côté, laissant la génitrice d'Eden et Jaden pénétrer à son tour sur son territoire.

Le jeune PDG prit alors le temps de détailler la femme qui fut sa belle-mère pendant plusieurs années. Il ne l'avait pas vue une seule fois après son mariage avec Eden, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, sinon il l'aurait déjà envoyé six pieds sous terre. Prenant son ton le plus froid, le brun s'adressa à celle qui avait renié ses propres enfants.

\- Sanada-san, que me vaut cette visite ?

Tout en gardant un visage impassible que sa voix vibrante de colère trahi, la génitrice d'Eden et Jaden répondit.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Kaiba ! Je sais très bien que vous êtes responsable des difficultés de ma Maison !

Seto se retient de sourire ou de ricaner comme le ferait sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur si elle avait été à sa place. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, parfait ! Maintenant que les autorités avaient le clan Sanada dans leur collimateur, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt ! Fusillant la femme de ses prunelles glacées, Seto répliqua vertement, et en mentant sans le moindre remords.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos problèmes quels qu'ils soient. La seule chose que vous pouvez me reprocher, c'est mon divorce avec votre fille mais là, encore vous ne pouvez pas dire grand-chose, puisqu'à l'époque, cette dernière n'était pas majeure et que vous avez abandonné vos droits sur elle dès qu'elle devenait mon épouse. De plus, notre divorce était une décision commune. Ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci, avec un sourire narquois.

Tremblante de rage, la matriarche s'avançait davantage vers le bureau de Seto, les yeux lançant des éclairs et la voix froide mais débordante de venin.

\- Je vous détruirais ! Toi et ta société, ça je peux te le garantir !

Seto ricana. Cette mégère ne lui faisait pas peur. Avec ce qu'Eden lui avait apprit durant leurs années de mariage sur sa soi-disant famille, il avait déjà un bon paquet de preuves qui seraient en mesure de faire couler ces enflures pour de bon. Aussi, il ne lésina pas sur sa réponse.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, Lady Sanada… Un Kaiba ne se laisse jamais faire par quiconque et je compte bien vous éliminer en faisant d'innombrables dégâts.

Furieuse mais impuissante, la génitrice d'Eden et Jaden tourna les talons, arrogante et quitta la Kaiba Corp, en maudissant sa décision de marier Eden à Seto plusieurs années plus tôt. Quant au PDG, il se félicitait d'avoir cloué le bec à son ex-belle-mère et il se remit à ce qu'il faisait précédemment à savoir le cadeau de son amie.

 _ **OoOoO**_

Eden écrivait. Cela arrivait souvent et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle souriait tendrement. Des contes. Elle écrivait des contes pour enfants. Ceux qu'elle inventait pour son cadet avant de les lui raconter. Jaden était venu dormir dans sa chambre tandis que Jesse et leurs amis étaient partis se détendre à la plage la plus accessible de l'île. Il était épuisé et Jesse, lui-même l'y avait encouragé. Le bleuté fut d'ailleurs rapidement soutenu par une bonne partie des autres membres de leur petite bande. Hurlant faussement au complot, le brun avait abdiqué en rigolant et était allé rejoindre son aînée dans la chambre de celle-ci. Après une brève éteinte et quelques mots, Jaden s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était endormi sous les caresses de sa sœur dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut endormi, la jeune femme était allée s'asseoir à son bureau et avait commencé sa séance d'écriture. Les contes qui prenaient vie sous sa plume étaient grandement inspirés de sa propre vie et de celle de son cadet. C'était d'ailleurs de lui qu'elle s'inspirait pour créer ses héros tandis qu'elle plaçait les personnages qui lui ressemblaient comme mentors ou protecteurs.

\- Nee-chan…

Elle se retourna et sourit tendrement devant la mine détendue et paisible de son cadet qui devait sans doute rêver d'elle dans leur enfance. Dans les quelques moments heureux qu'ils avaient pu avoir grâce à leur gouvernante, Tsubaki. Cette femme avait été leur seule et véritable maman. L'amour qu'elle leur a donné les a maintenus hors de la haine, ce qui les a sauvés. Eden aimait cette femme plus que tout bien qu'elle soit toujours malade et alitée. Elle n'avait jamais pu ou eue le courage de prendre de ses nouvelles malgré les encouragements d'Atem, de Seto et du reste de la bande. Elle avait peur de ne plus avoir son amour maternel… Pourtant, le numéro de l'hôpital ou elle séjournait était encore enregistré sur son portable.

 _\- Peut-être est-il temps, finalement…_

 _ **OoOoO**_

\- «Eden, ma chérie, c'est bien toi ?»

Le ton aimant si familier fit presque pleurer la duelliste aux dragons. La boule qui nouait sa gorge disparue alors et elle répondit après quelques secondes de flottement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, maman.

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Les mots sauvages sont des loups**_

 _ **Mordant les cœurs candides**_

 _ **Écoutes en toi un chant plus doux**_

 _ **l'eau claire sera ton guide**_

 _ **Les fleurs sont filles de lumière**_

 _ **Chacune d'elle est bénie.**_

 _ **Pas une d'elle, ne sera la première aux yeux de l'Infini.**_

 _ **Coule, coule le temps**_

 _ **La sagesse grandit au soleil**_

 _ **Et coule, coule les ans.**_

 _ **Ton cœur te mène où dort le miel**_

 _ **Doucement ruissellent,**_

 _ **Les couleurs de ton arc-en-ciel.**_

 _ **Et coule, coule l'éternel**_

 _ **L'eau tendre de ton cœur fidèle.**_

 _ **Longtemps verrons-nous ta colère**_

 _ **Briser notre bonheur ?**_

 _ **Écoute ce que ton cœur préfère, l'amour et non la peur.**_

 _ **Mélancolique est la lumière aux larmes de fureur**_

 ** _S_** _ **ouviens-toi si tendre est la prière**_

 ** _D_** _ **'un rire dans le désert.**_

 _ **Coule, coule le temps.**_

 _ **La sagesse grandit au soleil.**_

 _ **Et coule, coule les ans**_

 _ **Ton cœur te mène où dors le miel.**_

 _ **Ouvre grand les ailes**_

 _ **Au soleil de ton arc-en-ciel.**_

 _ **Et coule, coule l'éternel.**_

 _ **Le pardon de ton cœur fidèle.**_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Seto : _*trop fier d'avoir fermé le clapet de la sorcière*_ DANS LES DENTS !

Chad : _*siffle*_ Là, je dis chapeau bas !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Genre vous retenez que ça du chap ! xD

Zaknafein : _*hausse un sourcil en ricanant*_ Bah c'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir ?

Aster : _*se recule prudemment*_ Mec... T'es foutu...

 _*l'auteure et Eden sont en train de comploter dans leur coin*_

 _*Jaden et Jesse se bécotent (pour changer... xD)*_

 _*Atem, Yûgi et Joey s'en foutent*_

 _*Les autres yaoistes attendent la suite en faisant des paris*_

Haou : _*soupire*_ Ca devient n'importe quoi ici, sérieux...

Elric : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'était pas déjà le cas avant ?

Haou : _*n'arrive tout de même pas à s'empêcher de se foutre de la gueule des autres*_ Pas faux mais là, y a du level...

Elric : L'auteure est dingue.

Bakura le Roi des Voleurs : _*rictus moqueur*_ Nan sans blague ? Belle enquête, Sherlock !

Haou : _*soupire*_ Vraiment bargo... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Laissez des reviews pour que la tarée écrive la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de votre coopération.


	23. Chapter 23

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*débarque sur un balai*_ YO LES GENS ! Me revoilà avec le 23ième chapitre de cette fiction qui se révèle bien plus longue que prévu, finalement ! C'est donc aussi, le premier chapitre de cette fic que je poste en 2018 alors j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

* * *

Coup de gueule des persos :

Moi : _*sautille partout*_ SALUT LES GENS ! _*ricane*_ Hey, oui ! Vu que je n'ais pas eu de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidée de laisser la parole à nos héros favoris !

Chad : _*bras croisés*_ Et pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il te prend de vouloir me mettre en couple avec ce mec ! _*montre Zen du doigt*_

 _*le concerné s'en fout complètement mais a envie de savoir mine de rien*_

Moi : _*sourire qui veut tout dire*_ Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs !

 _*Chad se met à bouder en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante*_

Jaden : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Sinon quand et comment vas-tu pousser ma sœur bien-aimée dans les bras de Blade ?

 _*Eden et Blade deviennent aussi rouge que des pivoines*_

Moi : _*ricane*_ Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à l'entremetteur ?

Jaden : _*sourire narquois*_ Vas savoir !

Atem : _*désespéré*_ Non mais franchement !

 _*les autres se marrent comme des dingues*_

Seto : _*soupir*_ Place au chapitre avant que ces conneries ne dégénèrent !

* * *

 **Cœurs d'ombre et de lumière**

 **GX-23**

Seto en avait finalement terminé avec le tailleur et ce dernier lui avait certifié que le cadeau en question serait achevé largement dans les temps. Aussi, le PDG de la Kaiba Corp. put avoir l'esprit tranquille là-dessus. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil de cuir et laissa ses pensées vagabonder auprès de son amie et de son amant qu'il avait laissés à la Duel Académie. Il avait hâte de les retrouver… Et d'y amener Makuba. Et puis d'un seul coup, en songeant que l'anniversaire d'Eden arrivait à grands pas, le brun se releva prestement. Il avait quelqu'un à voir. Quittant son bureau de manière royale, le jeune homme indiqua à sa secrétaire qu'il prenait un moment pour un rendez-vous privé à l'extérieur de l'entreprise et qu'il serait donc injoignable durant ce laps de temps. Habituée, la jeune femme hocha la tête et le salua d'un sourire. Seto quitta donc son entreprise et se fit conduire au meilleur hôpital de Domino où une personne très importante aux yeux de son ex-épouse était soignée. Tsubaki Yûki. La gouvernante qui avait su veiller sur l'enfance d'Eden et de Jaden en les aimant comme une mère. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement médical, il s'adressa au médecin qui avait prit la femme en charge. Pendant quelques minutes, le médecin informa donc le PDG de l'état de sa patiente. Cette dernière réagissait bien au nouveau traitement et même si le médecin n'était trop enthousiaste, il était optimiste. Seto hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre de l'ancienne gouvernante. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec chaleur en tentant de se mettre debout, ce que le jeune homme l'empêcha de faire.

\- Tsubaki-san, vous ne devez pas faire trop d'efforts !

La femme rit doucement en se remettant au lit. Ce n'était pas banal de voir l'impitoyable Seto Kaiba prendre soin de quelqu'un.

\- Je vais bien, Seto-kun !

Le brun rougit légèrement devant la douceur de la réponse et s'assit sur la chaise de la chambre.

\- Alors, Seto-kun, je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'occuper, pourquoi prends-tu donc sur ton temps pour venir me rendre visite ?

\- Vous êtes la mère d'Eden, Tsubaki-san, vous êtes donc importante pour moi.

\- Il est vrai que vous avez épousé ma fille.

\- En parlant de cela…

Seto plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles aussi brunes et douces que celles de Jaden avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien que je suis certain que vous devez être déjà au courant… Eden et moi avons divorcés d'un commun accord.

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais je te remercie de me le dire en face à face tout de même.

Le visage souriant de la quarantenaire rassura le brun. Cette femme était l'image même de la maternité. Tsubaki prit alors les grandes mains du brun entre les siennes et lui posa une question qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

\- Je sais que vous êtes allé à la Duel Académie, récemment. Comment vont mes enfants ?

\- Bien, ne vous faites pas et ils sont en compagnie de personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Tsubaki lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se détendit nettement. Ses enfants allaient bien et étaient bien entourés.

\- Et pour toi, Seto-kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Touché par une telle demande qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part d'un parent, Seto hocha la tête.

\- Grâce à Eden, je suis pleinement heureux avec la personne que j'aime.

\- J'en suis heureuse pour toi, il faudra me présenter cette personne !

Bien qu'étonné par cette demande, Seto accepta et promit de lui présenter son compagnon un jour. Ravie, la quarantenaire changea de sujet et ils discutèrent un long moment avant que le jeune PDG ne prenne congé de la mère de son amie qui devait se reposer. Pourtant, cette femme si douce et courageuse fasse à la maladie, surprit encore une fois le Duelliste aux Dragons Blancs par de simples mots.

\- Prends soin de toi également, mon fils !

Stupéfait, il se retourna et fit face au pus beau sourire maternel qu'il ait jamais pu voir.

 _ **OoOoO**_

Un homme ressemblant énormément à Blade pénétra avec fracas dans le bureau de celui-ci qui bien entendu n'était pas occupé par l'homme en question. Remarquant parfaitement l'absence de son cadet, l'homme grogna et s'en prit directement au bras droit de celui-ci qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Shield-san. Et pour quelle raison, voulez-vous le voir ?

\- Lord Pégasus est ici, idiot ! Rétorqua l'aîné de Blade, visiblement irrité par l'indifférence du bras droit de ce dernier.

\- Comment ?! _Mais que vient-il faire ici, celui-là ?!_

Shield sembla ravi de son effet et n'hésita pas à en rajouter, tout en restant hautain et méprisant.

\- Oui et il désire s'entretenir avec mon frère donc, où est-il ?

\- A la Duel Académie, pour affaires, je ne vous dirai rien d'autre.

Shield ricana et planta le bras droit de son frère sur place. Il quitta ensuite l'entreprise familiale et entra dans la limousine qui l'y avait amené.

\- Alors, Shield-san ? Demanda un homme portant un élégant costume écarlate et aux longs cheveux d'argent.

\- Duel Académie.

\- Oh, je vois ! Répondit l'inventeur du Duel de Monstres en se réjouissant d'avance du voyage à venir.

Shield frappa un coup à la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait le chauffeur et lui indiqua le port le plus proche.

Du côté de l'entreprise, le portable du bras droit de Blade sonnait, attendant que son patron décroche. Si Shield rappliquait à la Duel Académie avec une bonne partie de la première génération des Rois du Duels présents là-bas en plus de la fratrie Sanada reniée par le clan du même nom… L'ambiance risquait d'être bien plus qu'instable.

\- Blade-sama ? C'est moi.

\- «Gale ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- Votre frère arrive, avec Lord Pégasus.

Blade lâcha un juron sonore qui manqua de faire rire son bras droit, tant il était rare que le jeune PDG emploi de tels mots. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement alors il lutta pour garder son sérieux.

\- Que dois-je faire, Blade-sama ?

\- «Rien pour le moment, nous avions déjà récolté les informations que nous voulions avant que je ne vienne à la Duel Académie. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, je serai prudent. Après tout, j'ai gagné ma liberté il y a longtemps et je ne compte pas laisser cet enflure qui me sert de frère aîné me la voler. »

Gale sourit fièrement en entendant ces mots. Son patron n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à qui l'on imposait quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien, Blade-sama. Je vais continuer de gérer les affaires courantes et je vous appel au moindre problème.

\- «Parfait, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.»

Et tous deux raccrochèrent.

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Toi, qui crois que la terre est ronde**_

 _ **Tu ne te doutes pas une seconde**_ _ **Que ton histoire, pourrait changer**_

 _ **Si tu ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre**_

 _ **Avant qu'un beau jour ne fonde**_

 _ **Tout tes espoirs, que tu te sentes un peu partout étranger.**_

 _ **Viens, il existe un nouveau monde,**_

 _ **Où la lune est toujours blonde**_

 _ **Et les étoiles reste allumées.**_

 _ **Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte.**_

 _ **Ce qu'on peut lire dans les comtes.**_

 _ **Si tu veux voir la liberté !**_

 _ **Prends entre tes mains ton destin !**_

 _ **Mets les voiles dès ce matin,**_

 _ **Pour la planète où tu veux vivre !**_

 _ **Prends le large rien ne te retiens !**_

 _ **C'est ta vie elle t'appartient !**_

 _ **Si tu veux être un homme libre !**_

 _ **Viens, tu verras la route est longue**_

 _ **Parfois le ciel devient sombre**_

 _ **Mais les nuages sont encore loin.**_

 _ **Même si de fatigue tu tombes,**_

 _ **Dans ta course vagabonde,**_

 _ **Aies le courage de continuer ton chemin.**_

 _ **Dis toi que rien n'est écrit,**_

 _ **L'avenir se construit !**_

 _ **Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies !**_

 _ **Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie !**_

 _ **Prends entre tes mains ton destin !**_

 _ **Mets les voiles dès ce matin,**_

 _ **Pour la planète où tu veux vivre !**_

 _ **Prends le large rien ne te retiens !**_

 _ **C'est ta vie elle t'appartient !**_

 _ **S**_ _ **i tu veux être un homme libre !**_

 _ **Rien qu'un homme enfin libre, enfin libre, enfin libre !**_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Blade : _*entouré d'une aura des plus flippantes*_ Il va voir ce pu* de co* ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir oser venir m'emmerder !

Chad : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Oh la... y en a une qui a déteint sur lui et férocement...

Jaden : _*de même que Chad*_ Tu m'étonnes, ça fait peur...

Eden et moi : _*sourire douteux*_ De qui vous parlez, les gars ?

Jaden et Chad : _*tous pâles d'un coup*_ P-Personne ! Pourquoi ?

 _*les autres sont morts de rire*_

Atem : _*sourire narquois*_ Comme quoi, ces deux-là font les durs mais face à ces furies, ils valent pas mieux que des chatons !

Kaiba : _*de même qu'Atem*_ Dis-tu alors que t'es le même face à Tsuki...

Atem : _*se refroidit d'un coup*_ T'es le même Mr le PDG !

 _*les deux se fusillent du regard*_

 _*Yûgi et Joey se foutent royalement de leurs gueules*_

 _*Aster ricane en filmant la scène*_

Makuba : _*se ramène*_ Bon bah, les amis, j'espère que ce 23ième chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour avoir la suite, merci de votre coopération !


End file.
